<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PRiSN\ by DaysofLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078256">PRiSN\</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove'>DaysofLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BaekMin, Gameover, M/M, game, interactive story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"WELCOME TO PRiSM! Precisely with a small i. An exciting new game for everyone to play!"</p><p>Pulled into a game balanced between life and death, would you dare take the chance? But here's the catch. There is no pulling out once you're in.</p><p>Coming to all nearby stores to you soon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun &amp; Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WELCOME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An interactive story (game) , polls will be held on Twitter (@13DaysofLove). Chapters will be updated weekly and chapter length may vary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have got to try it out!" my game crazed friend cried out at me as we headed out from the office.</p>
<p>"Alright. What's so great about the game anyways?"</p>
<p>"Classic horror rpg but with an incredible adventure like sense. The story telling is superb and oh god, the jumpscares are perfect. Not at all like those nonsensical B rated movies."</p>
<p>I fixed my bag strap and chuckled before just nodding to go along with my friend. Always the game buzz. We reached the game store that he had somehow managed to direct me to in the midst of our conversation and entered it as well.</p>
<p>"Oh and get this. This particular store even has AV games in it."</p>
<p>"Seriously? Can you be serious here for a moment? You know I'm no game geek. I just want something to relax with on the weekends and..."</p>
<p>"And that's why AV games are perfect!"</p>
<p>I sighed and shook my head, taking my own path in the store while leaving my geek of a friend to his own fascination with the games. I looked through the games but none of them really caught my attention. I noticed a curtain and guessed that it was probably where they kept their more private games (AV). I avoided it since I didn't have that much interest in those types of games and continued browsing the selection at the front until my friend was done.</p>
<p>"Where do you even get all the money to buy games and figurines?" I asked with a light chuckle and head shake at the amount of items in his basket.</p>
<p>"Shhh. Sometimes things must be sacrificed for the greater good."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say man."</p>
<p>"What about you? Picked out anything?"</p>
<p>"Nah. Nothing really looks eye catching to me."</p>
<p>"Really? Not even this new upcoming game PRiSM?! Everyone's out to get it, dude. You're totally missing out."</p>
<p>I just laughed and shook my head, having no interest in such a game. He sighed and sulked.</p>
<p>"What a disappointment. Time to head home then."</p>
<p>"Alright. See you tomorrow."</p>
<p>We left the store and went our separate ways. I walked down the bustling streets and decided to pack some food for dinner before heading home. Munching on a skewer steak, I made sure not to drop any food by accident. As I was walking by a quiet park, I took notice of a hooded ragged looking man standing by the side with a large bag slung around his shoulder. He held something glowing in his hand and my initial thought was to speed up my steps but as soon as I was by him, he grabbed my arm and I jumped.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, young boy," he spoke in a chilling scratchy voice that almost made my skin crawl. I couldn't see his face due to the hood and the dark but if I had to make a guess, it was a rather old man.</p>
<p>"Y-yes?" I responded, unsure if that was the right response or not but I couldn't just pull my arm away rudely. "Are you lost, sir?"</p>
<p>"No, not quite. How would you like to play a game?"</p>
<p>"A game?" I whispered and he let go of my arm, holding out the glowing item in his hand. I was surprised to find that it was a small disc, one that I wasn't sure which platform it could be played on. My first instincts was to shake my head and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I'm not that into gaming."</p>
<p>"Oh, really? That's disappointing."</p>
<p>I laughed awkwardly and bowed. "Sorry but I'm going to leave now."</p>
<p>"See you around, young boy."</p>
<p>"Um... Okay?"</p>
<p>I started to leave in a hurry, a little weirded out by that exchange but I soon forget about it as soon as I had a clean set of clothes on and a full stomach. I laid down on my bed and stretched my body out as I sighed in relief that the day was finally going to be over. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep....</p>
<p>Or so I thought.</p>
<p>Loud voices started to fill my head and I twitched, feeling as though my body weighed like heavy metals just keeping me lodged to the ground. My head throbbed as I slowly opened my eyes and breathed in sharply. I looked up and gasped in confusion as I saw a whole crowd of people in front of me, screaming and yelling. I couldn't understand what was going on and moved my hand to hold my throbbing head but heard and felt metal scraping. I noticed a handcuff around one of my hands and jolted, lifting it up to find it attached to another unconscious male. I slowly pushed myself up and looked around me. It was as though I was in a white dome that had lights everywhere. People and the sound of metal filled the air, demanding to know what was happening or crying. I pulled at the handcuff and tried to take it off before realising everyone else had the same handcuff around one other person too.</p>
<p>The dome started to shake and from above, a stage descended. Everyone looked upwards in unison, yelling or muttering to one another. I scurried over to the male I've been handcuffed to and shook him up. He blinked and peered at me from the ground before a loud noise distracted both of us. We turned our attention to the ceiling stage that was suddenly raining confetti. A single person dressed in a suit stood on the stage. At first, they looked normal but that was until I caught sight of their head. It was... An inverted hexagonal pyramid shaped head with neon lights bouncing off the edges and reflecting everywhere as the room dimmed. A mic fell and the odd headed person grabbed it, clearing their throat as the sound echoed around the dome sharply to make the noise cease.</p>
<p>"WELCOME TO PRISN! WHERE LIFE AND DEATH IS THE GAME!" the person spoke in a loud, almost obnoxious masculine voice. People started gasping and whispering amongst themselves while I was still confused. "Tsk, tsk. Alright, pipe down."</p>
<p>"HEY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP US HERE! LET US ALL GO!"</p>
<p>"YEAH!"</p>
<p>"GET DOWN FROM THE STAGE, RETARD!"</p>
<p>"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS."</p>
<p>A loud crackle echoed the dome as the pyramid head laughed and did a spin on the stage before he pointed a finger in our direction.</p>
<p>"Disastrous, really. Humans are a horrible bunch. You're all unbelievable," pyramid head crackled and more shouting echoed in the enclosed space. "Alright, that's enough."</p>
<p>Yet, the crowd still made noises until the weird man snapped his fingers. An explosion sounded followed by the sound of horrified screaming as the heads of the loudest duo blew off. Their bodies still connected through the handcuff. Blood splattered everywhere and so did bits and pieces of skin. Everyone made a circle around the bodies, avoiding the blood and now corpses. The noise quieted down and the person started crackling in a wicked tone.</p>
<p>"Serves you right for not listening to me. And now that I have your utmost attention again, let me explain what will happen to the rest of you if you do not listen to me. Firstly, death. Lastly, death."</p>
<p>"This is madness," the male with me whispered under his breath.</p>
<p>"I am the word of his game. The ruler. The ultimum. No one is to go against me or my words. You may call me PRiSM. Or sir. Now then, as you can all see, you are connected to someone else. Whoever you are with is your forever partner in this game. There will be no switching and fair warning, if you remove the handcuffs without permission, BOOM your head will go too!"</p>
<p>Someone started breaking down crying while some just had horrified expressions. I was still very confused. What the hell was going on? Why us? What is this fresh hell anyways? It was like some sort of movie show and that made it hard to believe. I noticed the male was already looking me up and down and I frowned.</p>
<p>"Everyday, you will play a game. If you win the games, you'll get some benefits. To clear the game, you must get a certain number of achievements. You are free to sit out of games but! You will only get 5 skips. Any more than that and it's goodbye too. Your rooms are down that hallway and the keys are the handcuffs. Scuttle along now, cattle! And once again, welcome to the PRiSN. I will meet you here in the morning tomorrow."</p>
<p>The stage started elevating back to the ceiling and the hushed surrounding became loud again. Demands thrown in the air, crying and screaming of those in disbelief. The male with me seemed pale as well but he didn't say much. I breathed in shakily and held my hand out towards him.</p>
<p>"Hello, guess we are stuck together. My name is..."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Welcome to PRiSN. Please pick the first character you wish to continue as.</p>
<p>&gt; Baekho <br/>  - 25 years old<br/>  - Proficiency : Surviving, cheating and swordfighting<br/>  - Fear of height and horror</p>
<p>&gt; Minhyun<br/>  - 25 years old<br/>  - Proficiency : Acting, talking and hiding<br/>  - Fear of salt and sudden loud noises</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MiNHYUN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhyun's POV</p><p>"... Dongho. Or you can call me Baekho, most of my friends do," the male cuffed to me said. I looked at his hand and frowned a little before looking at him. </p><p>"Minhyun," I replied nervously and slowly reached out, shaking his hand. He nodded and tried to smile but it came out awkward. I knew he was just as scared as me. He was familiar to me, oddly enough for being a stranger but it was hard for me to concentrate for now as I had just seen someone blown to pieces before me. Well, two someones. </p><p>"Cool... So... Guess it's us...together."</p><p>I nodded and we fell into an awkward silence before I noticed people started rushing down a hallway that I hadn't seen earlier. He caught my line of sight and followed it. </p><p>"Want to check that out?" </p><p>"Sure," I replied him and he helped me up unexpectedly. He seemed a little tough with the blazer he had on but I guess he also seemed pretty decent if I didn't judge him based on his looks alone. I looked at my own clothes and raised a curious brow as I wasn't in my pyjamas anymore but instead in one of the sweaters I owned with little foxes on the chest. I was pretty sure that I had worn something else to sleep but I suppose it didn't matter anymore considering how I didn't wake up in my own bedroom. </p><p>The hallway was filled with doors leading to rooms. I glanced into a few and noticed how they were designed as bedrooms. On the doors were nameplates, some written in Korean and some in other languages. I blinked in confusion since everyone I could hear sounded Korean to me. I was slowing down in pace but the tug on the handcuff reminded me that I was now having extra luggage with me. I turned to the male or Baekho, whatever he called himself, who was already walking further ahead. I picked up my pace and tried to follow alongside him while others started slipping away into rooms. </p><p>"I can't believe this.. Its like... We are... In some kind of...," he mumbled and frowned.</p><p>"Comic book?" I muttered and he nodded before shrugging.</p><p>"Something like that... I mean.... Whoever that prism head was? He snapped his fingers and the two just... They just... Died."</p><p>"Yes, they did."</p><p>"Doesn't that make you scared?" he whispered and I shrugged.</p><p>"I think everyone here is the same... Scared out of our wits..."</p><p>"Yeah... Oh, look." I turned to what he pointed at and noticed it was a door with our names on it. Dongho and Minhyun. "Think this belongs to us?"</p><p>"Well... That's what one would usually assume so... Plus we have no idea what's... Really going on now... And it looks like people are fine being t-" I paused since I realised I was about to start rambling away and he was staring at me. "What?" </p><p>"Huh? Nothing... I just thought you had quite a lot to say suddenly. That's good. I won't be bored to death," he said with a hint of cheerfulness in his tone as he dragged me into the room with him. I shut the door behind us and immediately took notice of the single king size bed, a cupboard, a desk, a chair and another door. It looked so normal that it almost felt as though I had stepped into a hotel room instead of whatever nightmare I was in now. "Oh... Great. So we get to not only, share our lives but also a bed..."</p><p>We explored the room a little, staying as far away from each other as much as the handcuffs would allow us. I knew we could just try to get comfortable with each other but the sudden realisation that if we didn't sleep on the same bed, one of us would have to take the floor and I knew I didn't want to. We looked through the cupboards, drawers of the shelves and even under the pillows. There were clothes in the cupboard, half belonging to me and half of his. We could recognize our own belongings after all. There were stationaries in the drawers along with some papers but there wasn't much of interest on them. He ended up opening the other door first which led to a bathroom. I followed behind him and the moment we both walked in, a distinct click sounded. We stared at each other in confusion and then at the handcuffs that were now disconnected. </p><p>"Oh shit, we are going to die!" was his first response as I froze in surprise and fear that we were indeed going to die since the pyramid headed male had said that the cuffs were never to be disconnected. We both stood there for a solid minute but nothing happened. He stared at me and I took a step out from the bathroom. The cuffs, as if attracted by a strong magnetic force, clicked back to one another.</p><p>"I'm guessing the bathroom is a safe zone for us to have it unlocked," I said as I moved my arm inside the bathroom to check. They swung apart again, clearing my suspicions. Baekho let out a relieved sigh as he slowly squatted.</p><p>"I thought we were going to die without even having a chance to survive," he whined and I patted his shoulder.</p><p>"At least we know that we can change and actually shower or do our business without having to be stuck right next to one another."</p><p>"Right. How comforting," he scowled and I gave him a small smile. It wasn't any more comfort even to me but I was a little relieved to know the person I was stuck with wasn't a complete jerk or one with a difficult personality. I heard a click and looked at the main door, walking towards it and turning the knob. My eyes widened as I tried again. "What's wrong?" </p><p>"Door is locked," I replied and he came up to the door to try it but it didn't budge either. </p><p>"Great. Now we are locked in?" </p><p>"Huh?" I muttered as I realised the light was dimming. "I guess it's time to sleep, huh..." </p><p>"How comforting. Not only are we cuffed but we are being treated like kids with curfew." </p><p>"Well, I guess we should at least try. He or whoever that guy was.... He said something about playing a game in the day, right?"</p><p>I wasn't sure if I was going to just lay in bed without washing up again since I woke up on the floor earlier but the other didn't really give me a choice as he took off his blazer and shoes before climbing onto the bed. I stared at him and he quirked a brow at me. Well, I guess there was some getting used to. I removed my shoes and got onto the bed as well. He turned to look at me and I stiffened slightly. </p><p>"So... Minhyun... Since you and I are like partners, I guess we have to um... Trust one another so why don't we try being friends?" </p><p>I glanced at him and unintentionally held my breath for a moment before letting it go. "You seem rather... Accepting of our situation." </p><p>"Well, what else can I be? We both woke up in the same situation, hella confused and scared. Next thing we know, we are being pitted into games that might even cost us our lives and I don't want to die now... So..." </p><p>I hummed in amusement and nodded. "Fine. Friends. Let's start with that but I need my sleep." </p><p>"Okay. We will talk more tomorrow." </p><p>I nodded again and closed my eyes, feeling fatigue catch up with me or maybe I was still tired to begin with. Whatever that was happening to us didn't make sense but at least, it was a bit of a relief to know that maybe Baekho was someone I could depend on to help me get out of this and vice versa. </p><p>*</p><p>"Rise and shine, my lovely humans!!" a sharp voice rang in the rooms and I blinked my eyes open. I felt a tight constriction around me and gasped softly before realising they were just the arms of the male I was sharing the bed with. He was hugging me and clearly still asleep. Well, this was a problem. "You have exactly 30 minutes to wash up and be at the main hall. Starting now." </p><p>I immediately started to panic as I shook him, trying to ignore the fact that his arms were tightly wrapped around me. He groaned and muttered something that I didn't quite catch. I was about to slap him awake when I noticed the wall in front of me had a timer that was counting down for 30 minutes. Great. I tried to push his arms away from my waist and he grumbled, pulling me closer and tighter. I breathed in and frowned. </p><p>"Baekho sshi, wake up!! We have to get ready!" I started yelling while slapping his cheeks as lightly yet roughly as I could. How do I even wake him up? Great, just when I thought it wouldn't be such a big deal for having him as my partner but now we are going to be in trouble just because he wasn't an early riser? I frowned and my panicking did the next thing it could think of since shaking and hitting him didn't quite help. I bit him and he yelped, shooting up from his sleep. He blinked in confusion and stared at me before he noticed the timer.</p><p>"W-what's going on?" he muttered.</p><p>"Time to wake up. That's a timer for us to get ready and to leave."</p><p>"Leave? Go where?" </p><p>"The main hall," I replied as I got down the bed and rushed to the bathroom. He yelped and I stopped, having forgotten about the cuff for a moment. He hopped off the bed and followed me. </p><p>"Sorry... I didn't hear anything."</p><p>"Neither did you react to me hitting and shaking you...," I responded with a huff. He became embarrassed and cleared his throat, rushing into the shower area while I brushed my teeth. Thankfully they provided us with all these. Why am I even saying thank you when it was all their(whoever they are) fault for putting us into such a scene. He was out from the shower in an instant and I flinched when he stepped out with just a towel around his waist. "Wah!" </p><p>"Huh? What's wrong?" </p><p>"N-nothing!" I responded and he raised a brow at me. We exchanged places and he had to wait for me to be done before we could both exit the bathroom. Being cuffed together is such a pain. </p><p>This time, the door opened when I turned it and we noticed other people exiting their rooms as well. He shut the door and we made our way to the main hall. Gasping as we noticed a huge machine right in the center of it. It resembled a slot machine but nothing about it yell gambling. For instance, there were no pictures in the slots at all and there was also no fancy lights or numbers sticking out around it. Standing on top of the machine was the same person from yesterday or Prism as he called himself.</p><p>"What do you think that's for?" Baekho asked and I shrugged, clearly just as confused as he was.</p><p>"Maybe today's game?" I replied.</p><p>"Baekho? Is that you?!"</p><p>"Huh?" A male rushed over to us and he immediately tackled Baekho into a hug, causing all four of us to almost fall as Baekho slipped. I caught him and prevented that from happening. "Holy shit, Hoshi! You're here?!"</p><p>"Yeah... I can't believe I didn't notice you yesterday."</p><p>Hoshi? That sounded like a Japanese name yet something about the look on the guy's face told me otherwise. The two rambled on and I noticed his partner was a small male who looked particularly annoyed about having been dragged.</p><p>"Who is this with you?" Hoshi asked, turning their attention to me. "He's tall!"</p><p>"Oh, this is Minhyun."</p><p>I waved and smiled a tiny bit before Hoshi gasped and took a step back, surprising us. "Minhyun?? Eh??"</p><p>"You know him?" Baekho asked while looking at me. I blinked and shook my head in response.</p><p>"Oh, come on! Don't be like that. Of course you do. I'm a loyal visitor to your game shop. You were working the day we entered too. Yesterday!" Hoshi said and I blinked, taking a better look at the male and then at Baekho. The game shop? </p><p>"Huh? You work at a game shop?" Baekho asked me and Hoshi let out a bewildered sigh. </p><p>"Wait, you two don't recognize one another? We just met the other day." </p><p>"Ah," I muttered and blinked. So that's where I saw Baekho before. "The loud guy." </p><p>"Hey! I'm not that loud." </p><p>And certainly too cheerful given our situation. </p><p>"You are, Hoshi. People are looking in our direction." </p><p>"Oh shoot. Sorry." </p><p>"That's 30 minutes!" Prism said as he stretched his back as if he had been waiting a long time, pulling everyone's attention towards him. I gulped and hoped the games he talked about were easy since I wasn't great at games at all. Never had been even among friends. "Seems like not everyone are early birds but matters not. For the rest of you who are here, I commend you for your abilities to be punctual and disciplined." </p><p>"Oi, just shut up and get to the point already!" </p><p>"Such impatience," he sighed but continued on talking. "Welcome to your first game. It shall be decided with this slot machine in front of you."</p><p>"You think this is a game?!" </p><p>"Clearly it is a game." </p><p>I just stared at the male, wondering how his head even balanced on his body and how his voice was being emitted. Was this really just some kind of game world? But if it was, then how did he make people's heads explode just like that? I knew I had too many questions and no way to get my answers for them. </p><p>"Hey, you alright?" </p><p>I gasped and looked at Baekho who seemed worried. "You're asking me?" </p><p>"Yeah. You've been staring at Prism head for a long time without blinking." </p><p>"Sorry. I'm just thinking about a lot of things..." </p><p>"Well, you guys interrupt me way too much," Prism continued as he twirled the cane in his hand. He hoped down onto the lever and it moved down from his weight. Images started to appear in the slot machine and rotated at a high speed. Everyone fell silent as the first image appeared. It was a picture of a gun with 5 filled slots spurting out blood at the tip of it. It was almost childish. Then the second slot stopped at what resembled a balance beam with what seemed to be a person being unsteady and third but not the least, a handful of poker cards. I could easily tell they were all not games that I wanted to take part in at all. A gun? Are we going to shoot each other to death? Because I'm not up for that. I had plenty of arguments but none I was sure Mister Prism would hear as two of the slots started turning again. </p><p>"And your fates have been chosen!!" </p><p>A loud clank was heard as one of the rotating slots became jammed, stuck in between two choices. Prism turned towards the slots and let out a high pitched crackle before clapping his hands."</p><p>"-or you may have just broke the machine." </p><p>He hoped over to the stuck slot and gave it a kick. It started to rotate again and all of them ended with the same slot as the middle one.</p><p>"Good. Good. The game has been decided," he said as he tapped the slot machine with the stick in his hand. "Now it's time to choose if you'll take part or not. Remember, you only have five skips. Use them wisely." </p><p>"Wait! How do we win this game?!" a voice yelled loudly. "You can't just plunge us into a game without explaining anything or telling us how to get out of here!" </p><p>Prism crackled and shrugged. "But you see, I can. Now, pay attention to your cuffs." </p><p>I looked down at mine and so did Baekho. It lit up and there were two electronic panels that popped up, one thumbs up and the other a thumbs down. </p><p>"Should you choose to join, click on the thumbs up. Should you choose to skip, both parties have to click on the thumbs down."</p><p>"You're saying we have to be in agreement to skip?"</p><p>"Did you not hear a word I say? Now, stop interrupting me."</p><p>I looked at Baekho and gulped before looking at the picture on the slot. They all seemed dangerous including this one.</p><p>"Are we joining?" I asked and he shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know... We don't know what's the point of even joining the games... Can we even win and get back to our regular lives if we joined?" he questioned aloud and I just fell silent.</p><p>"What'll happen to those of us who don't join?" someone else asked. </p><p>"You get to spend the day here. Doing nothing but aimless thinking here," Prism replied while hopping onto the top of the machine again. </p><p>"What about food?" </p><p>"Food? No one said you need to eat anything." </p><p>"You're rigging us to lose, aren't you?!" </p><p>From that question alone, I noticed something weird. I didn't feel hungry at all even though I was usually hungry once I woke up.</p><p>"Baekho sshi, are you hungry?"</p><p>"Huh? No... Oddly enough..."</p><p>"Are we really in a game...? That's why we don't feel hungry? Or thirsty?" I questioned aloud.</p><p>"You, over there."</p><p>I looked up and realised Prism's walking stick was pointed in my direction. I gulped and unconsciously reached for Baekho. </p><p>"Ding, ding, ding!" </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"This is all just a game but do not be tricked because death is still very much a reality here." </p><p>"So if we die here... We die in real life?" Baekho asked and the man nodded. If he had mouth, he would have probably been grinning widely. </p><p>"Ding ding ding." </p><p>"How do we go back to reality?" </p><p>"I mentioned it yesterday, didn't I? Or oops. Did I forget? Nevermind that. Let's just begin the game! You have a long way to go if you even think about going back to reality." </p><p>Or winning the game... </p><p>"So, start clicking away or your heads will go poof in 5, 4-"</p><p>He started to count and the hall became a striking red as if it was warning us to make a choice. I panicked and hit the thumbs up before I could talk it out with Baekho who clicked the thumbs down. </p><p>In a flash, we were teleported to a different room. I blinked, feeling a little dizzy but the moment I realised I was being squished among other people, my focus came back. I felt a tug on the handcuff and noticed Baekho was a little further from me that we were just now. I pulled the cuff and he tried to squirm his way over to me but just as we moved, there was a loud metallic sound as if something had detached itself. A scream followed by more screams as I felt the ground beneath us move but I couldn't see what was going on with everyone panicking and rushing around. I tried to keep myself upright but felt a leg trip me. Just before I fell, a hand grabbed my arm and I looked up at Baekho. </p><p>"What's going on?" he asked in general since he knew I wouldn't have an answer either.</p><p>"The floor is moving. That's what I can tell," I replied instead of saying I didn't know. I turned towards the direction of the screams and noticed people disappearing.</p><p>"This game isn't fair!" someone nearby yelled.</p><p>"Yeah! The people inside are safe!"</p><p>"Pull them! Push!"</p><p>Baekho grabbed my shirt tightly, pulling me closer to him as people started tugging and shoving one another. It was utter chaos despite the floor actually moving slowly but even if I didn't fully grasp the game, I could tell there was no way people would be able to stay standing on a platform closing in on both sides.</p><p>"I'm guessing we have to stay on the platform?" Baekho muttered.</p><p>"I don't know... It would be weird if it worked the other way around," I replied him.</p><p>"Baekho! Help!" A sudden yelp sounded from the other side. He gasped when he realised it was his friend from earlier who was close to the edge that was closing in, hand outstretched.</p><p>"Hoshi!" Baekho shouted and reached his hand out to help his friend. I gasped and grabbed his arm.</p><p>"You can't," I said.</p><p>"What? But he's my friend!"</p><p>"He's closer to the edge. If he pulls us, we will fall with him." </p><p>"Not if we pull them in. I'm not letting my friend die!" </p><p>I gritted my teeth and caught hold of the chain while he grabbed his friend's hand. We pulled them in, trying to keep each other in the middle ground that seemed to be closing on us. </p><p>"Oh god. Everyone is pushing and pulling on the outside. People are falling down like... Like I don't know!" Hoshi rambled. </p><p>"Did you see what's down there?" Baekho asked and Hoshi shook his head. </p><p>"It's nothing but darkness," the one attached to Hoshi spoke up. </p><p>"So we will really die if we fall?" Baekho asked worriedly and all the others could do was just look at him bewilderedly including me. I frowned as the platforms kept closing in on us. It didn't take too long before hands started reaching for us as well since we were in the middle and most possibly one of the safest spots on the platforms. </p><p>"We won't be able to survive if we keep holding onto them," I said to Baekho while looking at the chain in my hand. </p><p>"Well, I'm not letting go." </p><p>"You want to die here in the first game?!" </p><p>"No! But I'm not letting him die either." </p><p>###</p><p>Ding ding ding</p><p>Time for your first vote~</p><p>&gt; Let go </p><p>&gt; Hold on</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. HOLD ON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look in Baekho's eyes were fiery and serious. I scowled as I held onto the chain. If something happened to his friend in this game, I was bound to get into trouble with him and I rather avoid that for now since we were just starting to get to know each other. But I still disagreed to it. There would not be enough space for all of us to be left on the closing platform. That's right. No matter how much it closed in on us, one wrong move and we would fall and if all of the platform were to close, none of us would be left standing. Then, what was the purpose of the game? Was it to fall? No, that wouldn't be how a game was supposed to go. Then why choose a game such as this that would eliminate so many people already? That wouldn't make sense. In that case, there shouldn't even be an option to join if everyone could have just died here. Nobody would win the game.</p>
<p>"This isn't a game," I said and Baekho looked at me confusedly. "I mean, this game is just too weird."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? Now isn't the time to be cryptic, Minhyun."</p>
<p>"If his goal was to kill all of us, why did he let us choose to play? And this game eliminates too many people. Without players, there can't be games."</p>
<p>"What?" He looked even more confused and that was fine because I was just as confused but before I could continue trying to make sense of what I said, I felt an arm push me and I stumbled. Baekho kept his hold on me but the hand was persistent as a pair tried to shove their way to the inner area. It was a man with a lady.</p>
<p>"Move aside!" they snapped at us. It was hard to keep my footing on the metallic surface and I felt myself inching closer to the side that suddenly seemed awfully close as another pair fell while screaming their lungs out close by. I could see the edge despite Baekho's efforts to keep me close to him.</p>
<p>"Oh shit, oh shit," Baekho muttered while trying to pull me closer. We had to push if we wanted to stay up but I didn't want to. I felt horrible. I wanted to survive yet pushing others off just to achieve that didn't seem to fit my principles. Just then, Baekho pushed back while wrapping an arm around my waist. "Oh no. We are not falling."</p>
<p>I flinched and blinked furiously as he held me close. It was awkward but we slowly moved away from the edge amidst the shrinking crowd. There were still forces shoving us, shifting us but he kept a steady hold on me as we waddled back and forth together along with his friend and his partner. Trying our best to stay on the platform while not pushing others off. I felt the edge suddenly shift in under my feet and yelped.</p>
<p>"Just push them off!"</p>
<p>"We won't die here!"</p>
<p>"Wha-"</p>
<p>Hoshi fell forward, dragging the both of us along. I was about to let go when Baekho suddenly moved backwards forcefully. The other two swung back towards us and he let go of my waist.</p>
<p>"Trust me," he told me and I gasped as I slipped off the edge.</p>
<p>"Baekho!!" Hoshi yelled as he stepped back as well. There wasn't enough space for us to stay on it with the remaining players being more aggressive.</p>
<p>And so I fell.</p>
<p>Clang.</p>
<p>I cried out in pain as the handcuff kept me from falling all the way down to oblivion. I couldn't tell if Baekho was on the other side in the same condition as me or if he was trying to hold me up while still on the platform but I couldn't see Hoshi either, just his partner peering down at me as I held onto the chain for dear life. I bit my lip and tried to teach up with my other hand to lessen the pressure but the pain of the cuff digging into my skin made it difficult for me to concentrate. I winced and tried to calm down.</p>
<p>"We have to help them," Hoshi's partner spoke but the platform was still closing in on them.</p>
<p>"How?! Wah!" I could hear the other male yelling and soon, his head poked out the edge as someone was trying to push him off as well.</p>
<p>"Hoshi!" I heard Baekho but his voice was quite distant as well which only strengthened my guess that he had fallen and was in the same condition as me as he was not helping his friend.</p>
<p>"Hey, get off him!"</p>
<p>I placed my leg against the wall or what I assume was a wall and tried to climb but it was slippery. I managed to hold onto the chain and tried to pull myself up.</p>
<p>"No! Woozi!"</p>
<p>I looked up and gasped, taking notice of Hoshi's partner falling. I gritted my teeth and managed to grab him by the chain before he completely disappeared from sight. I hissed as the chain dragged along my skin before he stopped falling. I looked up to find Hoshi trying to hold onto him.</p>
<p>"Hey!" I yelled out to Hoshi.</p>
<p>"W-what?" he grunted. There was only enough space on the platform for one row of people left and from the looks of it, there weren't that many either. Their struggles had caused themselves or others to fall down.</p>
<p>"Fall to the other side!"</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"Hang on like Baekho!"</p>
<p>Hoshi turned behind and gulped before turning forward. I cried out and bit my lip as I was trying not to break my own wrist while helping him hold onto Woozi. Hoshi panted and skidded backwards as he dropped himself. Instantly, the weight started to balance off each sides. I knew there wouldn't be enough space on the platform left for any one of us to stay standing and the remaining ones either did the same as us or suffered an imminent fate.</p>
<p>I didn't know how long I held on for unwillingly but the next thing I knew a loud sound rang in the space we were before a flash of light filled with vision.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes when I felt ground beneath my body. I blinked and breathed in before coughin slightly as I pushed myself up from the ground. The hall was different from what I last recalled. The machine wasn't there anymore and the ceiling was no longer dome shaped either. I heard a groan and turned to find Baekho, Hoshi and his partner all waking up too. There were several others too but definitely way lesser than what we started out with. I blinked and gritted my teeth.</p>
<p>"This isn't real," I whispered as I sat up. "There's no way they're dead...."</p>
<p>Baekho looked at me and turned away, unsure what he should say either.</p>
<p>"Welcome back from your very first game! How was it? Exciting?!" Prism cheered as he popped out right before us. Just materialised from thin air. Hoshi got up immediately and grasped him by the collar.</p>
<p>"How could you do that?! Where are they?! Where is everyone else?" he yelled, gaze throwing daggers at him. Woozi pulled him away.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Hoshi! You saw what he did to those guys before."</p>
<p>Prism fixed his outfit and chuckled. "Yes, yes. Good move on your part, Woozi. Well then, congratulations on winning your first game. I am so pleased to see more than one pair alive. Wouldn't be a game with only one pair left, would it?"</p>
<p>"You're mad!" someone else snapped. Baekho helped me up and I frowned.</p>
<p>"Clearly, I'm not or everyone would have died in a splendid blood bath. Either ways, it's time to go back to your rooms. Off you go."</p>
<p>"Why do we have to go back?" Baekho asked. "Not enough time has passed for a day yet."</p>
<p>Prism turned to him and I shuddered, unconsciously grabbing onto his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Because those are my rules. And remember, you shouldn't question my rules."</p>
<p>I gulped and nodded.</p>
<p>"Baekho."</p>
<p>The other stepped down and some had already started down the hallway. Prism bowed and disappeared again.</p>
<p>"Hah.... Is this seriously happening?" Baekho asked and I shrugged.</p>
<p>"This is our reality now... Whether we like it or not," I said softly and was about to drag him to the room when Hoshi stopped us.</p>
<p>"Hey. Thanks for earlier, both of you," Hoshi said and smiled. He hugged us and I flinched slightly. "I thought I was going to die... Twice."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Woozi said as well. Baekho nodded and patted Hoshi on the back.</p>
<p>"No problem... I'm just glad you're both alright," Baekho said tiredly. "We should head back to our rooms before prism head decides to do something about it. We can talk later."</p>
<p>"Right. Let's go."</p>
<p>I noticed how there were fewer doors which meant fewer rooms and fewer people but each door still had our respective names on them. The two of us entered our shared room and I bumped into Baekho after I shut the door. Confused, I looked up to find Prism in our room. I blinked in confusion as the strange man turned around.</p>
<p>"Welcome back."</p>
<p>"Are you here in our room specifically or are you... In all the rooms?" Baekho asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Smart man. I am here and everywhere. I am here to present your prize!"</p>
<p>"Prize?" I exchanged looks with Baekho as we both approached Prism who didn't seem as threatening as when he was standing above everyone else.</p>
<p>"For winning this first round, I shall answer one question of yours. So, make sure to be wise when you pick your question because you might not receive the same prize twice."</p>
<p>Baekho grabbed me and pulled me to the corner of the room.</p>
<p>"You trust this dude?" he hissed as quietly as he could and I quirked a brow at him.</p>
<p>"You kidding me? That guy killed people and forced us into this but he's also our only clue out of this."</p>
<p>I peered at the male who just stood there and gulped.</p>
<p>"Hey, Prism. Will you answer any kind of question we asked you honestly?"</p>
<p>"Is that the question you wish to have an answer to?"</p>
<p>Baekho yelped and smacked me on the arm which made me jolt in return. "OW!"</p>
<p>"S-sorry. No, that's not the question! Come on, man. We gotta think this through. We should ask him how to win this game. That's the most important thing right now."</p>
<p>"I don't think he would give us an honest answer to that question... Maybe we should ask what's the purpose of this game instead or... Or... If people really die in this game... Because if we do, there wouldn't have been a point to allow us to choose to play to begin with and also the game shouldn't have been so difficult. Just force us all into a corner and kill us all. That would have been easier."</p>
<p>"It was barely even a game..."</p>
<p>"Exactly... That's why we should know what actually happens to us if we end up losing a game... Plus we didn't actually see any actual deaths earlier... Everyone just fell but there's no saying that they actually survived..."</p>
<p>"Agh. I don't know! Seriously, doesn't he already answer questions when we ask him? So why is this so difficult now?" Baekho grumbled and I thought about it too.</p>
<p>"Think about it this way. He doesn't have to answer the questions if we ask him in the hall but right now, he will answer the question. Which is why he asks us to think wisely... About what we would ask him."</p>
<p>"But that doesn't mean he can't lie or... Give us some stupid roundabout answer," he scowled and I nodded. That was true and we didn't even know how much of what he said was true anyways. I looked at Prism who just stood there. He felt... Different. I squinted, wondering why but realised I should probably not get too curious or my train of thought would head in a different direction instead.</p>
<p>"What about this, let's ask him if we can get out of this place back to reality if we actually participated in the games....?"</p>
<p>"... I still think asking about our deaths is more important right now..."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Victory or death?</p>
<p>Whichever are you more curious about?</p>
<p>&gt; How to win</p>
<p>&gt; The aftermath of death</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ViCTORY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fine... We will ask what you want to ask," Baekho said and I raised a brow at him. </p><p>"You sure?" </p><p>"Yeah. It's important to know what would happen to us if we died, right?" </p><p>I nodded. Or at least, that's what I felt before when I suddenly recalled that I literally owed Baekho this win. If it hadn't been for him... There was no way I would have been able to survive. </p><p>"Actually... It was thanks to you that we won earlier... So I'll let you decide." </p><p>He stared at me before a smile appeared on his lips. "Really?" </p><p>"Yeah... You go ahead... I'll just ask if we get another chance..." Provided we are still alive... He turned to Prism and breathed in deeply, curling his fists up and approached him. </p><p>"Prism! Our question to you..." He glanced at me and I nodded. He breathed in and out slowly. "What is the real method to return to reality...? Is it by clearing the games you propose to us?" </p><p>Prism turned his body to face us and if he had eyes, I was pretty sure he would have been staring at us but I was unsure what sort of expression he would hold. Maybe a creepy smile as a small chuckle emitted from him. </p><p>"Ding ding ding. The answer is no."</p><p>The both of us gasped and exchanged glances before Baekho frowned. </p><p>"Can you explain more?" </p><p>"While I would love to say no, I'm afraid I have to answer your question. The real method to return back to your realities is in fact by-" He swung his hand and tiny floating neon squares popped up around him. Baekho stepped back and the two of us stared in shock as we tried to read a few of the boxes as there were words in each other. Some even pertained brackets with numbers as if they were all objectives that needed to be cleared and that was what they were. </p><p>Objectives. </p><p>"What's this...?" I whispered and Prism clapped his hands gleefully. I flinched and frowned. </p><p>"This is what you actually have to do to clear the game and return to whence you came. Clearing the games will fill certain objectives. Let's say, this one. Clearing 10 games would fill up the bar even further but of course, it's not necessary to partake in so many games to actually fill the gauge. Oh, did I mention that you have to fill this gauge?" He snapped his fingers and a gauge appeared on top of his head. It was barely even filled by the slightest. "By filling this gauge, you will be able to make an ultimate wish. It can be anything you wish for. To go back to the beginning of your life to ending this wretched game once and for all. Does that answer satisfy you?" </p><p>Rather than satisfy, it just baffled me. This felt like the ultimate truth of the game that we were forced to play and I just didn't know how to respond. This felt like I was in an actual game except the stakes were higher and definitely felt more real. </p><p>"So... To return to reality... We have to complete as many objectives as we can...," Baekho whispered before pointing at the glowing boxes. "Can we keep viewing these?" </p><p>"As you have now obtain this information, you may view it on your dashboard here," Prism said and rapped twice on the table. An icon popped up on it along with other icons that weren't there before.</p><p>"What's that?" Baekho asked and pulled me unintentionally closer to the table to see.</p><p>"Think of it as your personal menu. You will unlock more things here as time goes by, not to fret. Look through it as you wish and also one reminder."</p><p>Both of us turned to him since his tone had hardened and if he could frown, he would have.</p><p>"You are not to mention a single word about the objectives to other players as they are also part of the game and this is your prize for winning the game. You may, however, mention about the dashboard but by no means, should you expose this to others."</p><p>"Why? So that you can keep your game all hushed and longer to complete?" Baekho snapped and Prism clapped his hand.</p><p>"Yes and no but I'm afraid that's all the questions I can answer for you. Well, feel free to explore the halls now and make sure to be back in your room by night."</p><p>"We aren't children. We don't need curfews."</p><p>"Ah. But I insist. Because you need all the energy you have to compete in the games, don't you?"</p><p>I blinked and held Baekho's hand to stop him from snapping at the other again. "Energy? Why do we need to preserve energy when this is just a game? We don't even get hungry."</p><p>"Oops. I've said too much. Toodles now." With another clap, he disappeared from the room with a little twinkle. Baekho scoffed and crossed his arms. I moved my hand away and looked at the dashboard. There was a 'Character Information' button and I clicked into it, gasping softly as information on me and Baekho were listed out as if we had just taken a medical and physical examination. He turned over and joined me as we both explored the dashboard together. There were a couple of empty options that held no information despite having a title like 'Backpack'.</p><p>"So... What do you think about what he said?" Baekho asked as he clicked out from the empty option we were in and towards the 'Objective' box. Out appeared the same boxes from earlier. We scanned through them and a couple stood out to me like Gain 500,000 views and Gain 500,000 likes. It almost seemed as though there were people who were watching us. I looked around the room, trying to find for something that could help back up that thought. A surveillance camera perhaps? But there was no such thing. I turned back to Baekho who was still reading through the objectives. </p><p>"Do you think-" I was about to say when Baekho lifted a hand abruptly, cutting my words off. He pointed towards the objective box that had the view amount written. It was going up albeit slowly. </p><p>"There are people watching us," he whispered.</p><p>"I know," I replied him and he stared at me in disbelief. </p><p>"How? Where?" </p><p>"That's what I was trying to find out. But there are no cameras around... So I'm guessing..." </p><p>"An invisible camera?" </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"Like a game, right?" </p><p>I blinked and nodded. "Yes, I guess so." </p><p>"This is nuts. How can anyone enjoy watching us go through this?" </p><p>I watched as his expression became stricken with confusion and perhaps, it was grief but grief is such a strong word. It was more of a disbelief. </p><p>"It's not really that surprising," I replied and he gasped. </p><p>"What?! Why not?"</p><p>"Because the people watching probably don't risk anything. They're just watching us... For entertainment. Kind of like watching Running Man or Law of the Jungle." </p><p>"You think?"</p><p>I shrugged and tapped on the number displayed on the dashboard. "How else would we achieve such a high number if everyone involved had something to lose? We are humans and lots of us are afraid of losing something."</p><p>"Unless...they gain something instead..."</p><p>"Anyways, since we have free time right now, instead of racking our brains over this, why don't we go and explore?" I asked since I wanted to just take this off my mind for the meantime. Knowing our objectives didn't quite help us to clear it since obviously we needed to know more before we could actually do anything about it. For starters, how to get more views? How would playing the games help garner more views? Or likes? </p><p>"Okay, fine. Let's go," he sighed and we both headed out from the room. There were already others roaming around and there were split paths that weren't there before. "Huh... Library, rock climbing, arcade... How did they even install these so quickly?" </p><p>"This is still a game, isn't it?" I asked and he gave up questioning it. "Let's just take a quick look around all of them before deciding what to do." </p><p>We headed down the first path and I glanced over at him, pursing my lip slightly.</p><p>"Um... About earlier, thanks for... Somehow keeping us both alive. I feel like I owe you that...," I said and he nodded.</p><p>"Of course. You're my partner. Can't let you die," he said and swung the cuff. "Plus, I don't really want to die by plunging to my death. Deathly afraid of heights."</p><p>I chuckled and nodded, thinking he was saying it as a joke but his serious expression made me swallow my laugh. "You're not kidding?"</p><p>"No... I'm actually afraid of heights. That's how I was... So persistent in staying on the platform earlier..."</p><p>"Oh... Oh. Well, thank god for that I suppose."</p><p>"Im guessing you trust me a little more now?" he asked.</p><p>"Um... No. Look. As much as I would love to, we are still two strangers with barely any knowledge of each other. Maybe a few more games in and I'll trust you a little more."</p><p>He nodded. "Fair enough."</p><p>We entered the library and as the name suggested, it was a library. Shelves filled with books at every corner and arranged in an odd zig zag fashion. Places to sit and read scattered all over. There was a sign that told us not to take the books out from the library either. </p><p>"Don't think I've seen a messier library than this before," I muttered and he shrugged. There were a small number of people inside, not much to my surprise since I doubt anyone would be in their right minds to take a book and read in peace right now. We skimmed through the shelves and there were plenty of survival books, fantasy, mystery and other kinds of genre. Also, factual books and even the encyclopedia on cats. I paused briefly and quirked a brow before realising the entire shelf was filled with books on animals. "Animals, really?"</p><p>"Hmm? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Just thinking that the book selections are a little... Weird."</p><p>Baekho pulled the book on cats out and started to flip through it. He briefly read through it before a sudden ding! Sounded much like the way Prism said it. The both of us looked around in surprise before noticing that his cuff had lit up. We exchanged glances and he tapped his cuff. A smaller version of the dashboard in the room popped up and he gasped as there was a new icon available. 'Knowledge' was the name of it. He clicked into it and there was a row written 'Cats (1 /???)'. </p><p>Realisation struck us as we looked at the entire library. This is where we could 'study' or gain knowledge. As if we were in a real game... Baekho shoved the book back on the shelf and shook his head. </p><p>"No, no, nonono... You mean we have to read every single book here to gain knowledge?!" he squeaked and I raised a brow at his outburst. "We won't have the time to do that." </p><p>"No... Hmm... But maybe there's a reason to have these here. We should probably read books that might be useful... Just like in a game... If that's how games work..." </p><p>"Right... Right. Ugh... This is in real life grinding and farming now, isn't it?" </p><p>I sighed and nodded unwillingly as well. </p><p>"So, um... Do you play games? Like... In real life?" </p><p>"Me? Not really. I ever only play Fifa," I replied. "I'm more of a reader than a gamer."</p><p>Baekho nodded and was about to say something else when a certain someone came barging into the space between us. </p><p>"Thank god I found you two!" Hoshi cheered and we both turned towards him. I immediately took notice of Woozi who was just now catching up to Hoshi which was odd until I saw the length of the chain of their handcuff. "Look! We are free from the limits of the chains now. Though we are still connected together." </p><p>Woozi panted slightly as he stopped beside us and frowned slightly. "Yah! Even if we get to go further now, don't forget there's still a limit to how long it can stretch." </p><p>"How did you get that?" Baekho asked curiously and Hoshi grinned. </p><p>"The prism dude showed up in our room the moment we shut the door and he told us that we could choose a gift and we took this." </p><p>"Correction, you took it without asking me about it."</p><p>"Well, yes but anyways, what did you guys get?" </p><p>Baekho parted his lips but his eyes travelled towards me instead. I blinked and recalled that we weren't allowed to tell anyone about the question we asked. </p><p>"Um... We got to ask him a question. That's about it," Baekho said in the end and Hoshi nodded, eyes twinkling as if he was expecting more until he realised he wasn't going to get more. </p><p>"And?" </p><p>"We aren't allowed to say," I added and he nodded again. </p><p>"Oh, I see."</p><p>"Um...but he showed us something cool. You can tap on the table in your room and it'll show you some stuff," Baekho said, probably to lessen the disappointment the other had in being unable to find out what we had asked. </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yeah. I can show you... Uh... That's if Minhyun doesn't have anything else in mind." </p><p>I looked at the books and back at them. It was either gathering knowledge or spending time with others just like a game, huh? Suddenly, this felt like such a pain in the ass. </p><p>###</p><p>&gt; + 1 Knowledge </p><p>&gt; + 1 Friendship</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. KNOWLEDGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew getting to know the other pair was probably a better idea but something about being able to gather all these knowledge first called out to me. I offered them an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>"Sorry... I think I want to spend some time in the library first," I said and Hoshi nodded.</p>
<p>"Oh it's totally fine if you want to do that. I guess Woozi and I will go take a look around the area instead."</p>
<p>I nodded and bowed to them as they did the same before leaving the library. I looked up to find Baekho looking at me. "What?"</p>
<p>"No, nothing. Hoshi has been my friend since I started working which hasn't been too long but I feel like you don't really trust him, do you?"</p>
<p>I stared at him before letting out a chuckle. "Trust him? When I barely trust you? Baekho sshi."</p>
<p>"Baekho."</p>
<p>"Baekho... We don't know a lot of things about this game we are stuck in. What if there are spies or things like that amongst the players? We can't be too careless and also... The way to win is so vague. What happens after we hit the target? Do we both get a wish or do we share a wish?"</p>
<p>He blinked and I pursed my lips. "For someone who doesn't play games, you sure have a lot of questions..."</p>
<p>"Yes... Because this also weighs on my survival since we don't know what happens if we die in the games and I said I don't play games much but I do like reading."</p>
<p>Baekho nodded and turned back to the books. "Okay then, Mister smarty pants, what shall we read?"</p>
<p>"I'm guessing anything to do with survival stuff for now... We have only played one game so... There's no saying what else would be thrown at us and even if we don't put the knowledge to use, at least we would have it when we need it."</p>
<p>I took several books and so did Baekho. Most of them about survival or basically little nuance stuff like boy scouts adventure book. We started reading and as we read, we checked our own Knowledge tab as it started to fill up. It wasn't shared but I guessed it was better than nothing.</p>
<p>We weren't sure how long we have been reading but I definitely felt exhaustion catching up with me as I put away my sixth book. I turned to Baekho whose head was already on the table as if smoke was fizzing out of his head. I gave him a slight shake and he looked up with a dead look.</p>
<p>"Gah... This is too tiring. I want a cold drink so badly..."</p>
<p>"Are you thirsty?" I asked him with a confused look and he shook his head.</p>
<p>"No... But... I just feel like having something cold? Like Coke..."</p>
<p>"Huh... But we don't eat or drink here..."</p>
<p>"Can we go and take a walk? My head is overloaded with information already..."</p>
<p>"Okay." I couldn't say no since I was just as tired too. I never realised reading so much would make me feel this tired. It was almost as though my stamina had been drained.</p>
<p>We walked out to the main hall and to our surprise, the lights were dim. A giant clock was ticking on the wall and from the looks of it, it was evening already.</p>
<p>"Had it been that long?" Baekho asked and I shook my head.</p>
<p>"I don't think so... If we woke up roughly at 9, the game lasted for maybe 30 minutes and then our talk with prism, at least 10 minutes... No... It should only be afternoon... We barely read that long," I said, trying to gauge the timing system they had here.</p>
<p>"It's almost like... An actual game. You know, how time flies and its the next morning. Or it skips forward?"</p>
<p>"Well, if that's how time works here, I guess it's time for us to head to our room."</p>
<p>"Why? We can still explore..."</p>
<p>"I know but if tomorrow goes the same as today, we would need all the energy we can get for the game. Reading seems to have reduced our stamina or whatever this exhausting feeling is."</p>
<p>"Hmm... You're right... I guess we should call it a day then."</p>
<p>The two of us headed back to our rooms and decided to take turns taking a bath before laying down.</p>
<p>"So...," he started awkwardly and I glanced over to him. "Um..."</p>
<p>"If you have something to say, then just spit it out already," I sighed and he let out a sigh too.</p>
<p>"What should I do to gain your trust?"</p>
<p>"That's what you wanted to ask?"</p>
<p>"Yeah... I mean, obviously... What else would I ask?"</p>
<p>"Well, just... Be yourself. I'll trust you sooner or later since we are stuck together anyways."</p>
<p>"Right. So... Another thing... Why do you work at a game store if you barely even play games?"</p>
<p>"Hmm? I was just there to help part time... It was the one day that my friend was sick and he asked me to help fill in. I don't actually work there," I replied him and yawned a little.</p>
<p>"You don't? Huh... Funny thing... I don't really go to game stores either and now look at us, stuck together in a room handcuffed to one another..."</p>
<p>I blinked and turned to face him. "My turn to ask a question."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"How do I wake you up in the morning? And do you seriously have to hug me so tightly?"</p>
<p>"That's two questions."</p>
<p>"Mmm... Just answer it before I fall asleep," I replied him since I was feeling this lull to fall asleep any second now.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. Um... I'm not sure how to wake me up since I usually use a personal alarm but I think I do wake up if you tap me here on the arm like five times."</p>
<p>"Five times? You kidding me? I had to slap you awake today."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry... But yeah, it should work. And uh... Sorry about hugging you. I don't even realise I do that but I've always had a bolster or a plushie with me when I sleep and well, I don't have any now."</p>
<p>"Huh... Okay..." I felt my eyes droop and knew I wasn't going to stay up any longer so I wished him good night instead. He said the same and I drifted to sleep.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>When I woke up to the alarm and timer, I wasn't that surprised to find his arms hooked around me this time. I sighed since it was a little uncomfortable to have someone squeeze the living breath out of you but when I turned to look at him in the face, just for a brief moment, I thought maybe waking up next to someone wasn't so bad. That was until he suddenly rolled onto me, legs wrapping around my own like a giant koala. It was instantly even harder to breathe and I sighed as I tried to pat him as he had suggested to wake him up.</p>
<p>"Wake up, Baekho ss-Baekho!" I snapped, hoping that would help. He shifted and I felt something against my leg. I blinked furiously and cleared my throat as I rolled to the side, forcing him back onto the bed. I wasn't expecting him to pull me even more until our faces were barely inches away.</p>
<p>Okay, this was not going to work. I lifted my hand, about to smack him when his eyes suddenly blinked open. He stared at me before a smile suddenly broke out from his lips, confusing me as he let out a relieved sigh and placed his head on my chest again. I was very confused until he bolted up, cheeks dyed with red and he scrambled up.</p>
<p>"I uh..." He started to fix his hair and shirt before clearing his throat. "Good morning."</p>
<p>"Good morning," I replied and offered him an awkward smile so he didn't feel too weirded out by himself. He smiled nervously and nodded.</p>
<p>"Um... Uh... We still have time?"</p>
<p>"Yes... Since you actually woke up today."</p>
<p>"Oh... That's great." Once he straightened himself out, he seemed to regain his composure as I slid out of bed to follow him to the bathroom.</p>
<p>After washing up and putting on a fresh change of clothes, noticing that the laundery basket was emptied out, we headed out from the room. Instead of a slot machine in the hall, there was a fortune wheel instead. People gathered around the hall and of course, Hoshi showed up with Woozi not long after.</p>
<p>"Morning, you two."</p>
<p>"Morning, Hoshi... Woozi," Baekho replied and I bowed just as Woozi did.</p>
<p>"What do you think we are up against today?"</p>
<p>As if on cue, Prism suddenly poked him head out in between Hoshi and Woozi.</p>
<p>"Today, my lads, you are up against lady luck yourselves," he said, surprising us as we all stepped away from him instinctively. He disappeared and reappeared on the top of the fortune wheel where words started forming on the wheel itself. "As always, the game will be chosen and you, lovely lovely people, will have to choose to participate or not."</p>
<p>Before anyone could protest or pose any threat to Prism, he swung the stick in his hand and the wheel started spinning. The tension in the air was high especially since we now knew that our lives were on the line. Unconsciously, I reached out and held Baekho's sleeve. He glanced at me and said nothing as he turned away again. Our eyes trained on the wheel that started to slow down.</p>
<p>Slower.</p>
<p>And slower.</p>
<p>Clack.</p>
<p>Clack.</p>
<p>Clack.</p>
<p>And stop.</p>
<p>"What's this? Ohoho~ Traffic light! How exciting," Prism chuckled in amazement before snapping his fingers. The same option boxes shone on our cuffs and that was when I noticed where my hand was. I pulled away and cleared my throat slightly as I lifted my hand.</p>
<p>"We going in?" I asked and he nodded.</p>
<p>"We still need to figure out how to get more views and all that... Plus, completing more games is also an objective."</p>
<p>I nodded and clicked the tick just as he did. The white light flashed before us as we were teleported to the playing ground. A huge traffic light hovered in the ceiling above us as we seemed to be in some kind of battleground. Surrounding us were statue like dual sword wielders dressed like samurais. They didn't move and neither did Baekho and I. Some people started moving away from the statues before anything happened, checking the platforms and for anything suspicious. There were no exits or doors, just us and the statues and also the hovering light.</p>
<p>"Where's Hoshi and Woozi?" Baekho asked and I glanced around.</p>
<p>"Can't spot them... Maybe they spawned elsewhere?"</p>
<p>"Well, guess we are on our own for now," he replied. I noticed the traffic light turn yellow and nudged Baekho.</p>
<p>"The game is starting," I said and he looked at the statues.</p>
<p>"They're the only things around... Maybe it has something to do with them."</p>
<p>"Yeah... I think we better stay low first. We don't know what we are up against."</p>
<p>We slowly moved away from the people who were raging or creating some unnecessary chaos. I kept an eye on the traffic light since I knew something would happen. Baekho pulled me back slightly when the people in front of us started yelling to be let out.</p>
<p>It happened in just a split second.</p>
<p>One moment the man's head was intact, the next it was cleanly cut off. Baekho and I both gasped, shocked in place as the body fell down. His partner screamed and exploded. I stumbled back and slipped onto the floor. Baekho turned to help me up but just as he moved, a sudden gush of wind blew past us and he froze as a blade had cut through the air right in front of his face. The stone samurai was right next to us and we hadn't even noticed it coming close. It was quiet and swift but it didn't move once we stopped, both shaking in fear. Baekho could have lost the top half of his head completely if he hadn't stopped in time. We held our breaths until it suddenly sped away, moving in a quick yet stoic way as if it was stuck to the ground yet could still move as freely as a chess piece gliding across the board. Baekho and I still didn't move as we watched the massacre around us.</p>
<p>"Stop moving!" someone yelled above the mess and some listened while some didn't. Those who did were avoided by the sword cutting samurais while those who didn't were cut down instantly. The samurais all froze in place of their last kill once everyone stopped moving. Labored breathing could be heard and some were panting heavily from their earlier outburst but the samurais made no move to cut those people down. "They're activated by large motions..."</p>
<p>We glanced over to the direction of the voice to find a male about my age sitting on the ground with his partner close to him. Dead bodies surrounded us and the direness of the situation suddenly sat heavily on my stomach. I wanted to throw up, seeing everything but I dare not even move an inch. I breathed in and glanced up to the traffic light which had turned red again. It was a risk but if I was right, then this game was the very same game I used to play during my childhood days. I let out my breath and looked at Baekho before standing up, startling him but nothing happened.</p>
<p>"Why are you moving?" he asked and I pointed at the traffic light.</p>
<p>"The lights... Its that game... The traffic light game?" I said and others started to take notice as well.</p>
<p>"Does that mean us touching them now would help us win?" someone asked aloud.</p>
<p>"Who knows. This isn't just some ordinary game," someone else replied.</p>
<p>"We could try breaking them," the one from earlier said. "Look. We all gotta work together to get outta this. More people will die if we don't do something."</p>
<p>Baekho turned to me. "You think we can trust him?"</p>
<p>"Do you suggest we try something on our own?" I asked in response before noticing the light had turned yellow. "Well, we gotta make a decision now. Light is going to turn green and they'll be active again."</p>
<p>"Stay low, try breaking or touching them?"</p>
<p>###</p>
<p>1, 2, 3. Green Light!</p>
<p>&gt; Stay low</p>
<p>&gt; Break em</p>
<p>&gt; Touch em</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. BREAK EM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We should try breaking them... We don't know how to win this game. Its not a traditional traffic light game," I replied. "Who knows if touching them might make something happen instead."</p>
<p>Baekho nodded and as the lights turned green, everyone stopped moving to the best of their abilities. There were still some unlucky ones who fell to their own demise and ended up as piles of meat on the floor. I watched in horror as they just slid over the dead bodies, squishing and smearing their blood and guts all over. Flesh and bones filled the arena and painted it bloody and grotesque. We tried not to make a sound as they slid around us, shifting sensitively towards any form of movement.</p>
<p>Some brave or maybe just plain stupid person tried to yell and charge up to one of them, grabbing ahold of it but it spun around as if there was a pivot in his waist, slicing the person in half and his partner exploding to bits as the consequence.</p>
<p>I held in my cries of terror as the blood splashed against me, shutting my eyes as I felt the warm feeling slid down my face and arms. It was still rather difficult to believe that this was a game when people die so realistically rather than just disappear or something. I glanced up at the traffic light as it flicked back to red and all the statues ceased to move. There was almost a breath of relief emitted from everyone before people started moving just to be sure that it was in fact the game that I mentioned. Whilst the statue didn't move, some attempted to touch those nearby them but nothing happened.</p>
<p>"Touching them doesn't work," someone said aloud and a few started to panic since that had cut down our already limited actions.</p>
<p>"Hey, you," Baekho called out to the guy from earlier as we hurried to their side. "You said you had a plan earlier, care to share?"</p>
<p>"These things aren't sensitive to dead or non living objects unless they bump into it. The plan is to trip this stoneheads and see if that topples them," the guy replied.</p>
<p>"What do you mean not sensitive?" I questioned.</p>
<p>"Look at the way they move when they're active. They avoid us people if we are alive and not moving. They only cut down those that move but the moment they're dead, they just slide over them. They also bump into the chains of our cuffs before they move away," he explained and I found it quite fascinating that he could tell all these from just two rounds despite not moving much at all.</p>
<p>"So what's the plan?"</p>
<p>"It's risky and I only want you to take part in it if you're willing to risk your life for it."</p>
<p>"Well, how else will we win this? There's no time limit," I said. "And touching them doesn't work. We could wait out a few rounds and see if we win but-"</p>
<p>"But! Each countdown for the traffic light is shorter," he said, different from what I was going to say but it was startling that he even noticed that. "I counted the first and second one. Look. Its already yellow light."</p>
<p>"Shit. Does this mean we can't move at all if we wait out a few rounds?" Baekho hissed and the guy shrugged.</p>
<p>"That might be worst case scenario. So...?"</p>
<p>"We will do it. Right, Minhyun?"</p>
<p>"Ah... Yes. We have no choice. Being unable to move means an endurance test but until when... We wouldn't know either."</p>
<p>The guy nodded and held his hand out. "Cool. I'm Jonghyun. This is Ren."</p>
<p>Baekho shook his hand and the light turned green. We stopped moving and Jonghyun lowered his voice to a whisper.</p>
<p>"We have to trip them. We will be the bait. You two, work on tripping them," Jonghyun said much to his partner's look of terror. Baekho frowned and I knew what he was thinking almost instantly. I barely even knew the other but it was almost as if everything he did was linear.</p>
<p>"No, we will be the bait. It'll be easier since you know what you're doing."</p>
<p>"Wait. I do-" Before the guy could finish his sentence, Baekho pulled me up and looked me in the eye once the lights turned red again.</p>
<p>"We can do this," he said as if I needed a pep talk before doing something crazy like this but I felt the tremble in his hands and placed a hand on his.</p>
<p>"Hey. At least, we die together. Not so alone in life then," I said in a joking tone and he chuckled before nodding.</p>
<p>"Alright. We gotta run."</p>
<p>"Bring them to us. We will make them fall," Jonghyun said and smiled. He had a friendly smile that made you want to trust him, I noted, unlike some others but his partner was definitely not happy about it. We got to a fair bit of distance and Baekho had someone found a moment to clutch my hand. I wasn't sure why at first but I guessed it would be easier to run like this than him dragging me by the cuffs. I breathed in deeply since I wasn't sure if I was ready. We had seen the speed that they moved in and honestly I doubted I would be able to outrun it. I was lucky the first time but who knows how much luck you have before it runs out.</p>
<p>Yellow light.</p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>"Hah... That's like asking if I'm ready to jump a plank on a pirate's ship."</p>
<p>"Right... We will get through this, Minhyun."</p>
<p>I kept silent as the light blinked out and the dreaded green colored it. Instantly, the statues were active again. Baekho squeezed my hand and we both counted to three lowly before breaking into a sprint. The nearest statue activated and started to chase us but we didn't look back. We didn't have the luxury to do that.</p>
<p>"Duck!" Jonghyun yelled and we both did just as the blade suddenly swung right above us. We had no idea how we got out of that unscathed but as we approached Jonghyun and his partner who stood apart as far as the chain, we understood what his plan was for the most part. "Jump!" </p>
<p>We jumped over the chain and Baekho suddenly pulled me down onto the ground. I was startled as another statue from the other side had suddenly came up close to us as we rolled on the floor. Baekho slowed down our rolling by stretching his hand out and trying to grab onto whatever he could. I gasped as I saw another one swinging it's swords apart and slammed my hand and knee on the ground to make us stop. We stopped just before the two statues cut us into pieces but they were less fortunate as they slammed right into one another, bits and pieces of stone dropped onto me as I was on top of Baekho. That seemed to have deactivated them and the light turned red. Baekho panted heavily and we both scurried out from under the statues before taking notice of the one from earlier broken into pieces as well on the floor.</p>
<p>"Woah, you two were awesome," Jonghyun said with a wide grin and I have no idea how someone could be smiling in such a situation but at least he and his partner were safe. Baekho patted my back and I thanked him softly.</p>
<p>"You saved us there," he whispered to me.</p>
<p>"Huh? No way. I just... Survival instincts kicked in," I responded and he chuckled.</p>
<p>"Guess reading about survival helped, huh?"</p>
<p>"I don't know but I think we can manage as long as these guys don't suddenly fix themselves or more gets send out."</p>
<p>"Don't curse it now."</p>
<p>We grouped up again and from witnessing the statues' deactivation, people started to group up together as well. By the next green light, lesser deaths started happening while more statues got deactivated as people ran around, helping one another instead. Sometimes there were a couple of unlucky ones but there was nothing that we could do. We were doing this for our own survival but I could see the look on my partner's face changed a little every time another person fell to their death, leaving only an unrecognisable body on the floor where they stood.</p>
<p>"Baekho! Last one!"</p>
<p>Crash!</p>
<p>"Ding, ding, ding! Well done! You have completed the game!" a sharp voice echoed in the arena as the last of the statues fell. All of us were either out of breath or tattered.</p>
<p>A flash of light brought us back to the main hall and people started collapsing, having exhausted their stamina and mental state. The first thing I noticed was how the blood on our clothes and bodies were still there but they didn't stain the floors of the main hall yet they didn't feel dry. I could still the warmth from the red liquid, if it was even blood at this point. Baekho fell to the ground and took long deep breaths. I squatted down and patted his back as I noticed his eyes were red and teary all of a sudden.</p>
<p>"Hey, we made it out. Like you said we would," I said softly, hoping I sounded even the least bit comforting. He breathed in shakily and nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah...."</p>
<p>"Le-" Before I could ask him to head back to our room, someone came up to us and basically attacked me with a side hug. I was startled and yelped before recognising the wide grin. "Jonghyun."</p>
<p>"Hey! We made it out! Thanks for trusting me earlier. Couldn't have done it without the two of you. We make a great team, don't you think?" He said excitedly. Ren just looked exhausted on the other hand.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess we do," I replied him and tried to offer a small smile since his wide smile was starting to thwart the tensed atmosphere. It was weird to see someone so cheerful amongst the dangers we were in but it was also a fresh breath at the same time.</p>
<p>A loud clap was enough to pull our attention away from one another as Prism appeared from  a rising stage in the middle of the hall.</p>
<p>"Welcome back, my survivors~ Seems like we have a few law breakers in our hand here~"</p>
<p>Law breakers?</p>
<p>"But that's beyond the point right now. To all you winners here, your prize will be one of celebrating the union of teamwork and friendship. I present to you your upgraded cuffs, now fit with a communication system and also a camera system. Wonderful, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"That's silly and dumb! Get us out of this game!" someone yelled desperately but Prism just clapped and disappeared. The stage started to descend a<br/>as well.</p>
<p>"Coms and camera?" Jonghyun said in a serious tone. Our cuffs glowed for a short moment before he started clicking on it, opening the pop up menu and navigating it like a professional.</p>
<p>"You sound like you played this before," I blurted out and he turned to me before chuckling and shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Right. Where are my manners? I'm a professional gamer. I go by the name Jr. Here's my info." He opened one of the tabs and out popped a screen stating his character information as if he was really a game character instead of a person.</p>
<p>Kim Jonghyun, Jr<br/>- Professional gamer<br/>- Observative, intuitive and quick to learn</p>
<p>So on and so forth.</p>
<p>"Says here we just bump fists to exchange contact so here," he said while holding his fist out. Baekho and I exchanged glances before he made the move to fist bump. A screen popped up and the words 'Jr &amp; Ren added' flickered before our cuffs beeped. "Good. Well, nice to be of acquaintance, Baekho, Minhyun. Let's clear this game together."</p>
<p>We nodded, uncertain what to say as the two left.</p>
<p>"You don't trust Hoshi but you trust him?" Baekho questioned me and I frowned.</p>
<p>"Well, sorry that I think he has a more trustworthy and dependable look than your friend," I replied.</p>
<p>"What was that about me?"</p>
<p>"Hoshi!" Baekho gasped and rushed to his equally bloody friend. They hugged one another and Baekho instantly fist bumped him to get his contact. "Thank god you're fine. What the hell happened?"</p>
<p>"I'm guessing the same as you two from how we all look... But I didn't see you guys at all when we spawned."</p>
<p>"Neither did we. How did you guys win?"</p>
<p>"You won't believe this! There was some crazy guy with a hammer. He smashed those stone guys to bits. He had mad crazy reflexes too. He almost single handedly wipe them all out."</p>
<p>"Sounds crazy. How did his partner even catch up with him?"</p>
<p>"She didn't have to. He piggy backed her the entire time. She would get their attention and he would smash them. It was crazy to watch too. It's almost like they knew what to do."</p>
<p>I let Baekho and Hoshi talk about the game before realising that Woozi seemed awfully drained. His eyes were hazy and he was leaning against Hoshi who still seemed energetic.</p>
<p>"Hey. Maybe you want to let Woozi rest. He seems out of it," I said softly and Hoshi gasped.</p>
<p>"Shoot I forgot. Right. We should get you in bed. One of those stone guys knocked right into him."</p>
<p>"Okay. Take care, you two," Baekho said and turned to me. "Should we go take a rest too?"</p>
<p>"Y-"</p>
<p>"Oh, Minhyun! Baekho!" Jonghyun suddenly called out to us before we could even leave. In his hands were towels and clothes. "There's a hot spring here if you two want to relax. You might find it quite useful too. If you want to talk more, Ren and I will be there."</p>
<p>"Okay," Baekho replied him as he walked pass us. "He seems nice, I guess. A little too nice maybe."</p>
<p>"Hmm...."</p>
<p>"So? You want to join him or want to just stick to the room?"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Bath time, bath time~</p>
<p>&gt; Head to the hot spring</p>
<p>&gt; Stay in the room</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SPRiNG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mmm... Let's join them. Maybe we can get to know more about his... Capabilities," I replied and Baekho gave me the quirky brow to which I gave him back the same look. "What is it?"</p><p>"Nothing. Just thinking about how you didn't want to spend time with Hoshi before but you want to spend time with this stranger wh-"</p><p>"Saved our asses from sword wielding statues."</p><p>Baekho crossed his arms and pursed his lips in a way that I couldn't really grasp what was bothering him just yet until it just clicked.</p><p>"Right. Hoshi is your friend... Jonghyun is a stranger. I get it."</p><p>"Look, just give my friend a chance next round, okay? If we end up playing in the same game. I'm telling you he's good at games too. Just that one caught everyone off guard and it's not like you need to big brain it."</p><p>"Okay, okay. I'll give him a chance...," I sighed.</p><p>"Good." He grinned and we started heading back to our room. I chuckled and shook my head, thinking about his little childish display earlier but it made me feel a little more comfortable around him. The way he wore his emotions on his sleeves made me feel reassured somehow that maybe, just maybe everything was going to be okay.</p><p>Or that was what I wanted to think until we entered the bath.</p><p>I consider myself a decent person. I do not peek at Baekho when he baths and in return, he doesn't either. We give each other that space we need but in a bath like this? It was an open war. Peaceful but war. We made our way to the hot spring and there was a male and female section surprisingly enough. The cuffs unlinked once we were close enough to the entrance and we both entered the male's hot spring obviously. It resembled that of an indoor bath house as we took off our dirtied clothes in exchange for a small towel that barely covered anything. I hesitated at first but the moment I saw Baekho turn towards me, I froze.</p><p>"What's wrong? You seem stunned."</p><p>"Ah... I uh... Just forgot... That..." I started to blink furiously and he tilted his head.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"That we need to be naked fully in a hot spring. I mean... Wow.. I mean, no. Not... I'm babbling."</p><p>He chuckled and my face felt warm as I pulled my eyes away.</p><p>"Hey. They have swimming trunks over there if you don't want to, you know... Be naked."</p><p>"Right." I snapped my fingers awkwardly as I was about to grab ahold of one of the swimming trunks but paused as I thought about the possibilities that someone else's junk might have been inside it before. Maybe it was better to be naked but then again, everyone's junk would be in the water so...</p><p>Why does any of this matter when I was the one who agreed to come here?</p><p>Baekho just laughed at the sight of my predicament and ended up dragging me in by the arm instead. I could see his muscles much clearer without his clothes of course. I already knew the guy was fit from the way he moved and looked but I wasn't quite expecting the tattoos as well. Two on his chest, one on his arm and so on. They weren't large or menacing looking but I just hadn't noticed them before this. We entered the showers and washed the blood off before meeting up again at the bath area. I could see his body clearer now that they weren't smeared over with blood. I would be lying if I said I didn't think he was quite the hunk but I kept those thoughts to myself as we slid into the hot spring, moving over to Jonghyun who was there too.</p><p>"Hey, so the two of you came here after all," he said and smiled.</p><p>"Sure did. Say, you seem to know a lot about the game...," Baekho started and trailed off as he thought about the question he wanted to ask. Jonghyun chuckled and tilted his head.</p><p>"You're going to ask if I've done this before, aren't you?"</p><p>He seemed surprised before nodding. "Well, it's suspicious how we were able to clear that so easily... After we teamed up. The speed those things were moving at was no joke and yet they were beaten just like that?"</p><p>"Truthfully, I can't tell you," Jonghyun replied and we both blinked, stunned.</p><p>"Prism's rules?" I asked and he shook his head. "Huh? Your own rules?"</p><p>"Not quite either. It's just..." Jonghyun stared at me and I tilted my head in confusion. He sighed and shook it after. "Things might change if I told the both of you..."</p><p>"But you did win, didn't you?" Baekho asked eagerly.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Then... Could you tell us how?"</p><p>"And risk my chances of winning?"</p><p>Baekho gasped and shook his head. "Sorry... I didn't think about that... Of course I would prefer if all of us could win together... Is that possible?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe if you wished it..."</p><p>Something uneasy clicked in my stomach at that moment as Jonghyun said that.</p><p>"Why didn't you wish it?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Why didn't you wish for the game to end?" I asked and he pursed his lips uneasily before putting on an apologetic smile.</p><p>"I can't tell you... Sorry..."</p><p>We left after we were done and Baekho looked at me worriedly. I knew he had concerns and plenty more questions just like I do now but neither of us had any answers.</p><p>"You think..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Maybe it had something to do with you?"</p><p>"Whatever are you talking about? I don't even know Jonghyun."</p><p>"But you trusted him..."</p><p>I stared at Baekho and frowned. I wasn't frowning because of what his sentence entailed but because it was the truth. I trusted Jonghyun without a second thought at that moment. It had felt as though I knew he would help us win without even realising it.</p><p>"Am I right?"</p><p>"Look...."</p><p>"No, Minhyun. I'm not saying it's a bad thing... Its just... You're not hiding anything from me, right? I mean, you don't have to tell me your whole life story but...if its important..."</p><p>I pursed my lips and shook my head. "No.... I really don't remember ever participating in this before. Trust me or not... That's up to you but I'm telling you the truth that I know right now. If... I really had played this before, I don't have any memories of it..."</p><p>"Right..." I could see the conflicted expression in his face but I wasn't lying to him. I really didn't know anything about the game when I woke up on that first day or any day before it either. We headed back to our room quietly and he sighed as he sat down. I felt bad for not being able to make him feel reassured about my trustworthiness but what else could I say?</p><p>"Hey... Its still not night yet, I think. Do you want to... Head down a different path... See what we can do?" I asked nervously since the tension started to eat up at me suddenly. He nodded and just as he got up, our door burst open and startled both of us as two people charged into the room. They tackled both of us to our shock before we could even retaliate, pushing us down onto the bed.</p><p>"Hey! Let him go!" Baekho snapped and we struggled against the two who didn't even seem that strong compared to Baekho but they pulled out guns and we froze almost instantly.</p><p>"That's not real, is it?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. One of them grinned while the other clicked his tongue.</p><p>"Want to test it out?" he chuckled and pressed it against my temple. It was cold and definitely had a metallic feel to it but I couldn't tell. Baekho gritted his teeth and the room fell silent. "Good. Now that we have your attention, get up."</p><p>"What? You pushed us down only to ask us to get up?" I hissed as they got off us and waved their guns threateningly. We got up slowly and kept a close eye on their weapons.</p><p>"Sit there by the table."</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Baekho asked as we moved as we were told, definitely confused by their actions. We didn't clear those games just to be threatened out here too.</p><p>"Why? Because it's who we are," the other answered and approached us. "Squat down."</p><p>We lowered our bodies to the floor and he zip-tied the chain to the table's leg. "That doesn't mean it's who you should be. We should be working together to clear this... Not against each other."</p><p>They started to look through our cupboard and threw our clothes out as if they were searching for something. They looked under our bed and even the drawers.</p><p>"You've got a whole load of jack."</p><p>"If you're finding for something, we don't have anything," I said and frowned. I noticed Baekho trying to scoot his leg outwards. Unsure of his actions at first, I quirked a brow at him.</p><p>"Tch. Useless."</p><p>"We should leave."</p><p>They squatted down in front of us and scowled.</p><p>"What item did you get in exchange for winning?"</p><p>Baekho and I exchanged glances before shaking our heads. "We didn't get that option."</p><p>One of them slammed their hand against the table and I flinched out of the way while Baekho's hand moved almost in a protective stance over me.</p><p>"Don't you lie to my face."</p><p>"It's not a lie. We weren't offered any items. We have nothing on us either that we can offer."</p><p>"Tsk. Seriously useless."</p><p>"Come on. Let's just hit another room."</p><p>They left and Baekho let out a long breath of relief before looking at me.</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>"Alright? Not going to be if we don't get out of this," I sighed and rubbed my neck. "What were they even thinking?"</p><p>"I don't know but there is a way to get out of this... I need you to bring your hand closer to the zip tie though."</p><p>"What are you planning?"</p><p>"It unlinks when we enter the bathroom so if I can just get there..." I watched as he stretched his body towards the bathroom, barely reaching it. "Hah... Should we just... Pull the table?"</p><p>"Or we could call for help," I said and raised a brow at him. He blinked and pursed his lips.</p><p>"Yeah but we don't know if they even have anything to help us..."</p><p>"You know what... I'm taller than you so let me do it," I sighed since he seemed reluctant to ask anyone for help. We switched places and I stretched towards the bathroom, succeeding a little easier since I was taller. I sat down and sighed again, feeling even more drained than earlier.</p><p>"Sorry I couldn't do anything."</p><p>"It's fine. It's not your fault," I replied him. "Why don't we just rest for today?"</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>We fell into an awkward silence again and sat down on the bed.</p><p>"Well, this is awkward," I said and he nodded.</p><p>"Not like either of us expected that..."</p><p>"You think they went after Hoshi too?"</p><p>Baekho gasped and immediately started dragging me towards the door.</p><p>"Woah. Slow down." I rushed up to him and we headed to Hoshi's room. He knocked on the door and Woozi opened it while Hoshi's hand was stretched from the bed. They didn't seem to have been disturbed until I noticed that they were both shirtless with some questionable marks on their body but that didn't seem to bother Baekho as he stepped right in.</p><p>"You two alright?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, what's up?" Hoshi asked breathlessly, cheeks seemingly red as he sat up from the bed. Oh yeah, no. We shouldn't be here. I grabbed Baekho's arm and pulled him back slightly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just think they're doing perfectly fine without us."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. We are totally good here," Hoshi said with a nervous smile.</p><p>"Okay...?"</p><p>We backed out and headed back to the room where I realised something. I looked at the door lock and turned it.</p><p>"Oh god. I'm such... Ugh..."</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I forgot to lock the door earlier when we walked in... Its my fault those guys managed to come in."</p><p>"Hey, it's not your fault..."</p><p>"We could have avoid that from happening if I had just..."</p><p>He patted my arm and shook his head.</p><p>"It's fine, Minhyun. Anyways, how did you figure that they were fine?"</p><p>"It was pretty obvious, Baekho... I think your friend and his partner... Well, they're hitting it off."</p><p>Baekho still seemed confused and I wondered if my partner was also an innocent person.</p><p>"Don't tell me you don't know what they were doing."</p><p>"What were they doing?" Baekho asked and blinked. I took a deep breath and shook my head.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm bushed. I think I'm going to call it a day or night..."</p><p>"Okay...?"</p><p>###</p><p>"What on earth..."</p><p>Baekho and I stood at the edge of a table but the size of the table was about a hundred times our size and maybe more.</p><p>Meowrrrr</p><p>"Crap. We have to jump!"</p><p>"What makes you think we can even survive a jump this high?!"</p><p>~~~</p><p>Surprise!</p><p>&gt; Jump</p><p>&gt; Run</p><p>&gt; Hide</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. JUMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a leap of faith or rather one of trust as we held hands tightly and jumped off the gigantic table. The floor beneath was pure marble. We should have died. We would have but we didn't. We landed albeit a little messily as we rolled for a bit but we weren't hurt and that was the main relief. I looked up to find the furry beast staring down at us as I pulled a wobbly Baekho to his feet and we started to run away.</p>
<p>Turning back a few moments ago before this predicament, we had just woke up to the same 'morning' and headed to the main hall. It was starting to be a habit, I guess. The alarm, the taking turns of getting ready and of course, Prism's weird antics the moment he appears.</p>
<p>"Cats! Welcome to the world of cats!" he said as we were teleported to a different place first instead of having to go through some form of lucky draw instead. The world was wack since I didn't quite now how to describe it. It looked just like a living room but it was huge. Everything was almost a hundred times larger than us or maybe even thousands. We were mostly struck in awe but the moment a scuttling sound echoed behind us, some started to shriek at the enormous cat that had hopped up the table. By comparison, we probably looked like mice to them. "Let the game of catch begin!"</p>
<p>"What the-"</p>
<p>"Run!"</p>
<p>Everyone started scattering across the table, running from the cat. We weren't able to coordinate our movements with the others as everyone was just running for their lives now. Baekho pulled me away from the crowd as much as he could until we reached the edge of the table. We turned around to find a ginger colored cat walking towards us and back to the present, we jumped.</p>
<p>Cats could jump from the simple height of the table, of course so we ran behind what seemed to the a huge basket to get away from it. Just from that alone, we were already panting heavily and slid down onto the ground.</p>
<p>"What the hell. He can't just do that..."</p>
<p>I sneezed and rubbed my nose. "Ah, crap."</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Baekho asked me despite his own wheezing.</p>
<p>"I'm allergic to... Fur," I replied him and tried to hold back another sneeze.</p>
<p>"What?! How... Aren't we in a game? Your allergies shouldn't be affecting you."</p>
<p>I felt uncomfortable all over and tried not to breathe in too much but it was hard considering how much we ran. "Who said it wouldn't just because we are in a game?"</p>
<p>"Well... For starters, I would shit my pants if you made me jump from that height in reality."</p>
<p>"Except your fear for heights... Achoo- ugh... Doesn't seem to be affecting you while my nose is already runny," I whined. "Not to mention, if we did jump from such a height in real life, we would definitely die... So that can only mean... We shrunk and also we would still die achoo- hah! If we hadn't jump."</p>
<p>Baekho looked at me dumbfounded. The sound of footsteps made us both jump as more people ran to hide with us.</p>
<p>"We can't clump up with them, Baekho. The cats will sniff us out."</p>
<p>"Let's go then," he said and helped me up. I sneezed again before we started to run away. We yelped as a cat landed right beside us. We dodged it's paw right as it tried to grab us, running under it while it pounced on the other people. I glanced back and caught a glance of the people disappearing and only parts of their bodies fell down.</p>
<p>"Oh god," I gulped and picked up my speed despite feeling the stuffiness in my nose annoying me. Now isn't the time to let my allergies disturb me. "It's hard to breathe... Hah..."</p>
<p>"Come on, Minhyun. We can get away, just a little more," he encouraged me as we rushed towards another potential hiding spot. "Minhyun!"</p>
<p>"Wha-" He tackled me to the side just as a black cat pounced on the ground where we stood. I coughed and sneezed again, gasping for air.</p>
<p>"This is bad," he said worriedly as he pulled me up again. My legs started to feel wobbly and I was getting dizzy from the running and resting. It was a crazy constant change of emotion that my heart wasn't prepared for despite the first few games being just as life threatening. "Minhyun, now isn't the time to rest."</p>
<p>"It's not like I want to!" I snapped back as we continued running hand in hand away from the cat. I wasn't sure how far we ran but we ultimately reached a couch. Thankfully there was a little space underneath it and Baekho hurriedly ushered me under. The two of us crawled and laid low before I sneezed again.</p>
<p>"Oh god," I muttered as my nose started to itch badly. "The dust..."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>I wheezed and tried to breathe but the moment I saw a shadow covering the light, I held my breath and so did Baekho. A low growl sounded before it walked away again. Once it was away, we both let out a soft relieved breath albeit shaky.</p>
<p>"What now?"</p>
<p>"I'm allergic... To dust too," I said and coughed.</p>
<p>"Really? What else are you allergic to?"</p>
<p>"Um... Salt..."</p>
<p>He blinked and looked at me as if I just said something stupid. I rolled my eyes, knowing that a salt allergy wasn't the most common thing around but it was true.</p>
<p>"Come on. Just...let us go find a better hiding spot," I said and he crawled out with me.</p>
<p>"I'm not too sure if there's any better ones. Plus we aren't sure what's the goal here... Just survive or find a way to..." His voice trailed off and I knew why. We broke the statues to win but these were cats. They may just be part of this game we were stuck in but it would leave a much more bitter aftertaste if we were to... Kill them.</p>
<p>My sneeze distracted him but also attracted attention again so we started sprinting across the room, unsure where we were headed. There were about 5 cats in total probably, all different in color. Each chasing a pair or several.</p>
<p>"We can't just keep running," he panted as his stamina was starting to catch up with him too. My stomach felt twisted as well as we tried to hide by the leg of a cabinet.</p>
<p>"We have to find Jonghyun," the words slipped out before I could stop them. Baekho looked at me and frowned.</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"Well, he seemed to know what to do in the previous game and also... He said he played the game before so he might know how to win," I replied him. Baekho chewed on his lower lip before grunting in some form of dissatisfaction that I didn't know he had. I crossed my arms and faced him. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Whatever that grunt was."</p>
<p>"It was nothing," he replied and pouted. I quirked a brow at him and pulled the cuff to stop him from walking off.</p>
<p>"Hey. We can't work together if we both have some kind of problem..."</p>
<p>"It's just... You really trust Jonghyun but you don't even know him or at least, you don't remember him..."</p>
<p>"Yeah...? Baekho, we want to win this game, don't we? He's our best shot at winning."</p>
<p>Baekho pouted more and I felt as though he was potentially hiding something more from me. I sighed and rubbed my temple.</p>
<p>"What's the real problem here?" I asked and he seemed uncomfortable. "Come on. Spit it out. If you let it fester, it'll just eat you up and bother both of us later on if something were to make it explode."</p>
<p>"I-I," he stuttered and made weird motions with his hands. I nodded, urging him to continue and he let out an exasperated sigh. "I just wish you would trust me just as much too... I'm your current partner and... I wish... Maybe I just... Want you to rely on me a bit more..."</p>
<p>I blinked and tilted my head. "What are you even saying? I do rely on you like... A lot more than you know it. You sa-"</p>
<p>"Watch out!" he yelped and pulled the cuff. I stumbled forward and a paw swiped right behind me, catching my shirt and ripping it. "There's just no end to them!"</p>
<p>We started running again and by now, I couldn't even count the amount of running we have done or where we were or anything at all. My mind spun from the side effects of my allergies and also my want to puke. I felt dizzy. I didn't want to run but I didn't want to die. Yet I felt so tired.</p>
<p>"Minhyun!" Baekho called out to me as he tugged on the cuff to prevent me from falling behind and I gasped, snapping out of my trance. "I see Jonghyun over there."</p>
<p>"Help!" a yell came from the other direction. I glanced over and noticed the two guys who had raided our room before trying to shoot at a cat that was playfully stomping around them. Their bullets bounced off mercilessly and one of it even rolled towards us. I bumped into Baekho who slowed down and picked up the bullet.</p>
<p>"A BB pellet? They don't even have real guns," he said in shock. I blinked in surprise too.</p>
<p>"Wait, you're not thinking of helping them, are you?" I squeaked and held his arm as I glanced back to make sure the cat wasn't chasing us since we were out in the open.</p>
<p>"We should, shouldn't we?"</p>
<p>"They threatened us, Baekho. We should just leave them alone."</p>
<p>"With fake guns."</p>
<p>I sneezed and frowned at him. "And? They would have definitely killed us if they had real guns."</p>
<p>"But they didn't and they need help now. If we don't go-"</p>
<p>"Baekho, Minhyun, over here!" Jonghyun called out to us while waving his hands. He gripped my arms and looked at me straight in the eyes as I had earlier.</p>
<p>"Decide now. Do you want to help me help them or do you want to run over to Jonghyun?"</p>
<p>I looked at him and frowned. Why was he making me choose? Right after he wanted me to rely on him, now he wanted me to choose. I breathed in shakily, unsure about this. There was too much risk in helping them. Not to mention, there were people earlier that we didn't help either so why now?</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>A cat landed right behind us and we both gasped.</p>
<p>"Choose now. We don't have time."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Meow~</p>
<p>&gt; Help them</p>
<p>&gt; Run to Jonghyun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. RUN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The decision was easy to make when you weighed out the pros and cons. He also allowed me to make the decision so of course, I picked Jonghyun over two guys who had threatened us earlier. </p><p>"We aren't going to help them, Baekho. We can't afford to," I said and we started sprinting towards Jonghyun and his partner. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"How do you think we would beat these oversized cats?! They don't even have real guns." </p><p>I caught a glimpse of the two before the cat devoured them. There was no way we would have been able to save them. We could barely even save ourselves as we dove under the covers of a floor mat that Jonghyun and Ren were under as they hid from the predators. </p><p>"Thank goodness you two made it safely," Jonghyun said in relief and he sounded genuine about it but Baekho didn't seem happy about it despite giving me the choice. </p><p>"How do we win this?" I asked, cutting to the chase. I wasn't going to last any longer out here with my nose threatening to put me out of commission.</p><p>"It's a game of catch."</p><p>"Yeah, the cats are chasing us and we are, by no means, of any threat to them," Baekho retorted. I could sense the tension between them or maybe just Baekho's sudden display of dislike towards Jonghyun. </p><p>"We may be small but we have our advantages," Jonghyun said. "We can work in groups and catch them. I'm sure there are traps placed around the area to help us. We just need to find them." </p><p>"And how are you so sure about that? You played this game before too? Just like the last round?" </p><p>I frowned and held his shoulder. Baekho glanced at me and I gave him a questioning look. He sighed and backed down. </p><p>"Sorry. We are just on edge here," I said and Jonghyun shook his head. </p><p>"It's understandable... With your cond-" Ren grabbed Jonghyun's arm and he gasped softly. </p><p>"His what?" Baekho blurted out. </p><p>"It was nothing," Ren said with a slight hiss. "Let's stop wasting time with them and just continue this game." </p><p>"Right... We have to win," Jonghyun whispered. I was starting to get a little suspicious of what was going on. Maybe Baekho was right about me being involved with Jonghyun before but it wasn't something I could recall now. Yet he knew that I had a condition... </p><p>"Come on, Minhyun. I don't think we should trust Jonghyun unless he can tell us more about what's really going on," Baekho said and I blinked in surprise. </p><p>"But... He can't. It's not that he doesn't want to," I said softly and Baekho scowled. </p><p>"Still, who knows if anything else he's said so far is true. Maybe he's Prism!" </p><p>"That's a bold ass accusation you have there!" Ren snapped back and Baekho pursed his lips. "Go away! We don't need you to win either." </p><p>"Ren, please..." </p><p>"Fine!" </p><p>Baekho held my arm and we wriggled out from under the mat again. I was confused but my legs just followed Baekho as he searched for another hiding spot. I glanced back and noticed Jonghyun looking at me with worried eyes. I turned away and tilted my head at Baekho, somehow a weird feeling tingled in my chest as if I've felt this before but differently.</p><p>"Where can we even go?" I asked Baekho and sighed as we jogged around the floor level, trying to find a place to hide. </p><p>"I don't--" Both of us jumped in surprise as our wrists started to shake in unison. Hoshi's face popped up along with a green tick and a red cross. Baekho clicked the tick and it connected us to Hoshi. "Hello?" </p><p>"Ah... Testing, testing... Baekho?!" Hoshi's voice emitted from the cuffs. </p><p>"Yeah, it's me. I can hear you." </p><p>"Oh wow! I thought this was a total scam but thankfully it isn't." </p><p>"Where are you guys?" </p><p>"We found some kind of cheese trap and we are hiding nearby it now." </p><p>He turned to look around as I stayed on the lookout for any cats instead. </p><p>"Is there anything else nearby that can help pinpoint your direction?" </p><p>"Well... If its of any help, there's a black cat near us now." </p><p>"Come on, Minhyun." </p><p>"Huh? We are finding for Hoshi?" I asked in surprise since it felt as thought we stood a better chance surviving alone earlier. He nodded and we started finding for the black cat instead. </p><p>"I see you guys. We are on your right." </p><p>Following Hoshi's directions, we made our way to the cheese trap. We found them peeking out and waving towards us once we caught sight of them. We rushed over and laid low beside them. </p><p>"Oh thank god. You're both alive," Hoshi said in relief. </p><p>"I'm glad you two are too but we need to work to catch these cats now," Baekho said and I frowned but remained quiet otherwise. </p><p>"Catch them?" Hoshi asked in confusion and shock. </p><p>"Yeah. This is a game of catch so its either us or them." </p><p>"Huh... How do we do that?" </p><p>"The usual bait and trap," Baekho said and Hoshi took a deep breath. "Minhyun and I will bait the cats and you two will try to catch them. We have this mouse trap... But I saw an empty cage earlier too so we can try to catch them in there too." </p><p>"I think we should split up then," I said and Baekho quirked a brow at me. "One of us can handle the mouse trap and another one can try the change. It'll be faster..." </p><p>"I think we should stick together. It's not safe to be alone right now," Hoshi said. Baekho looked between the both of us and had a look of conflict cross his eyes. I pursed my lips. </p><p>"What do you think, Woozi?" I asked the quieter male. </p><p>"Huh? Me? I think... We should just try and see if this even works... Just because diamond head says this is a game of catch, doesn't mean he isn't lying to us and a mouse trap isn't exactly a way to catch a cat... We should try the cage..." </p><p>Everyone had conflicting opinions and obviously, it was hard to back down when we had no idea whose idea was better but a low growl made us all jump. </p><p>"Another question, how do we even lure it into a mouse trap?!" Woozi squeaked and pulled Hoshi away as the cat swiped at the trap, flipping it over like a harmless fly. </p><p>"To the cage!" Baekho yelled as he led the way. I just followed him blindly since I didn't have much of a choice either. I saw the rather large cage and we all paused at the front of it. It was open and the cat wasn't too far behind us. </p><p>"Hoshi, Woozi, go that way and hide," I said in a rush and pulled the door open with Baekho's help. "When the cat comes in, shut it." </p><p>"What are we doing?" he asked while the other two didn't have much choice but to hide as I suggested. </p><p>"Bait, like you suggested." I climbed into the cage and he followed along. </p><p>"By going inside?!" </p><p>"We are the mouse!" I snapped back and the cat stopped right at the door. It growled at us and stretched its paw inside, trying to claw at us as we run to the back of the cage. "Fu-" </p><p>I tripped over the hole as its claw caught our chain, stumbling a little. Baekho tugged it away and it growled as it started to circle the cage, finding for a way to get us as we stood at the back of the cage. </p><p>"What now?" Baekho asked. </p><p>"We get it to come inside." </p><p>"How?!" </p><p>"I don't know!" I looked around for something to help us but there wasn't anything in the cage that could help us lure it in. Only us. "We have to do this then. I'll get close and once it comes in, pull me back." </p><p>"That's... Dangerous," Baekho said, sounding like he wanted to argue but knowing he didn't have a say in the matter since he was probably stronger than I am. "I'm pulling you back at the first sign of danger." </p><p>"Okay." I jogged to the middle of the cage and the cat hissed, coming closer again. "Come on. Come in here, kitty." </p><p>"Minhyun..." </p><p>"Shush... Come on." I motioned my hands for it to approach and it steadily came closer. </p><p>Just a little more... </p><p>It's first paw entered the cage and I gulped. It didn't seem to be in attacking mode as half of its body was inside and it was just inches from me. I breathed in shakily and took a step back slowly. </p><p>"Come on..." I tried to steady my breathing and continued walking back slowly as it followed me. I could tell Baekho was shaking even if he wasn't directly beside me. The cat was almost inside when a loud scream from elsewhere distracted it. It growled and suddenly, it's pupils became slits. Hostile. It lifted its paw and Baekho hurriedly pulled me away. We ran to the side of the cage as it charged towards us but since we were small, we squeezed through the holes of the cage while Hoshi and Woozi slammed it shut. </p><p>"Lock it, lock it!" Hoshi squeaked as Woozi jumped and tried to get the latch. </p><p>"They're too short!" Baekho gasped and I was a little too fuzzy to hear anything. </p><p>"We are here to help!" </p><p>With the help of whoever those people were, the cat was trapped and hissing at us, ramming and clawing against the cage. </p><p>"Minhyun, are you okay?" Baekho asked as he pulled me up. I nodded and sneezed again. "Hah. Probably not the right time to ask you now." </p><p>We started glowing and in a flash, we were sent back to the main hall. Everyone looked around for one another. Hoshi and Woozi with another pair was there. So were Jonghyun and Ren. </p><p>"Guess we all did it?" Hoshi was the first to speak as he looked around. </p><p>"We did," Woozi said and Hoshi started cheering and hugging the smaller male who didn't seem to be much of a fan of the motion. </p><p>"Oh my god! We are alive! Thank you so much, tall guy!" </p><p>"No problem. You can call me Joel." </p><p>"I'm never doing something like that again," his partner said. "Oh hey. Sorry. I'm Aron." </p><p>Everyone else started to introduce themselves and exchanged fist bumps except me. I still felt a little dizzy from the fur and dust earlier. </p><p>"Baekho, I need to rest," I said softly so I didn't disturb the rest from introducing themselves to one another. I could hear Baekho introducing me as well but I was already zoning out by then. </p><p>"Okay. Let's get you to the bathroom first. Sorry, guys. We gotta call it a day first." </p><p>"No problem, see you around." </p><p>We headed back to the room and I hurriedly wash up to stop any further reactions the best I can. </p><p>"Oh my. Your poor partner seems to have caught a little problem there," I heard Prism's voice as I poked my head out from the bathroom. </p><p>"Why didn't the game system take away his allergies?" Baekho asked and looked at me. </p><p>"I wonder why. Maybe it's a glitch?" Prism said jokingly. Baekho scowled and looked like he wanted to lunge at the other but held back. </p><p>"What's the prize this time?" </p><p>"Oh, you get to choose between this or this." He motioned his hands out and two bubbles formed before us. One had a katana inside and the other was a sniper. </p><p>"Weapons? We don't want weapons. Give us more answers!" Baekho demanded and I placed a hand on his arm. He seemed really agitated but calmed down a little. </p><p>"Answers, answers, answers. I'm sure even if you get them, you'll never be satisfied." </p><p>"Let's just take our prize, Baekho," I said tiredly. </p><p>"Isn't there medicine for him?" </p><p>"Nope. Just these two."</p><p>"The gun isn't fake, right?" Baekho asked and Prism made no response. He grumbled and turned to me as I laid down. "What do you think?" </p><p>"I think..." </p><p>~~~</p><p>I think... </p><p>&gt; katana... </p><p>&gt; sniper...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. KATANA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...the sword. Or katana. Whatever its called."</p><p>Baekho quirked a brow at me but picked the bubble with the sword. It popped and a long blade fell into his arms. He gasped and almost dropped it but managed to keep ahold of it.</p><p>"We only get one?" he asked and Prism chuckled before twirling and exploding into confetti that faded away like data. "What the-"</p><p>"Huh..." I turned away and snuggled into the bed while Baekho tried to stretch our connected arms towards the table to place the blade down. "Ugh... I need rest..."</p><p>"I know. Just let me put this down first. You won't want to be sleeping in the bed with a sword, would you?"</p><p>"Huh... If that'll make me feel safe, maybe I would..." He put it down and climbed onto the bed since it wasn't like he could go anywhere else with me like this. He laid down and I turned around, blinking sleepily at him. He blinked and smiled a little.</p><p>"Why did you pick the sword?"</p><p>"Hmm... Because you know how to swordfight?" I replied him and he seemed genuinely surprised. I shut my eyes and chuckled. "Don't give me that look. It was written in your profile."</p><p>"Wait, you remember?" he blurted out and I sighed, pulling him closer. He gasped softly and stared at me or at least I could feel his eyes on me.</p><p>"Yeah... Now... Just let me rest."</p><p>~~~</p><p>The soft whispers made me shudder as if something was right beside my ear. I knew I was asleep. This was a dream and yet, a dream felt out of place.</p><p>"-ke up."</p><p>I tried to turn but something was clasped around my waist tightly, pressed up against me. I breathed out as I felt as if something was pushing down on my chest.</p><p>"You have t- up..."</p><p>I gasped softly and opened my eyes, blinking as I realised I was staring right into Baekho's face. His arms coiled around my waist protectively as he snoozed away. I blinked again and let out a relieved sigh before trying to find for something that would indicate the time to me but there was none. The room lights automatically turned on and off whether we were asleep or awake. There wasn't any clock in the room. I gave his face a few more look before I felt a weird heat rush up my cheeks and hurriedly turned away as much as I could. I started to fiddle with the menu on the cuff instead, randomly clicking into the options to see what we could do with it.</p><p>"Hmm? A store?" I clicked into it and numerous items popped up. I noticed that there was 3000G on the top right of the menu and I guessed that was how much we had earned, considering how this was a game we were playing. I scrolled through the menu and it seemed rather RPG-esque. There were health potions, stamina potions, even mana potions and several other items. I gasped when I saw that the BB gun was an option. "Guess that's where they got them..."</p><p>I opted not to buy anything first since I didn't know if the gold was shared between us and if it was, I didn't want to splurge it by accident without discussing it with him first. I glanced over to him and he mumbled softly, twitching his lips and snuggling comfortably beside me. I pursed my lips and wondered why this felt equally uncomfortable as it was familiar. As if I have done this before, felt it even maybe but that wouldn't make sense. I didn't know Baekho when I woke up but neither did I know Jonghyun so why was I feeling certain things as if I had felt them before? Amnesia? Brainwashing? They were all possibilities but Baekho didn't know and Jonghyun wouldn't share.</p><p>He shuffled slightly and his eyes opened. He looked at me briefly before taking notice of where his arms were. He squeaked and pulled them away. His heat slowly fading from my body as well.</p><p>"Sorry... Habit..."</p><p>"I know," I replied and then proceeded to show him the store option.</p><p>"Hmm... You want to get something?"</p><p>"Health potions and stamina potions seem worth it. I mean the others do too but if you play a game, that's what you would typically get first, right?" I suggested and he nodded.</p><p>"Let's get two of each then."</p><p>After the purchase was made, we left our room to find for something else to do. We were surprised when the sword could be stored into the backpack option although it shouldn't be so surprising but it did take up 2 slots. We agreed that maybe we should start to train our endurance since we seem to be constantly running and escaping something.</p><p>"Come to think of it, we only caught one cat. Do you think that was the goal of the game?" he asked and I shrugged.</p><p>"Do you really think that everyone would have caught a cat? It's not like our objectives are clear cut from the beginning..."</p><p>"Maybe it was just like capturing one of them..."</p><p>"Or maybe there was some other hidden objective that someone else cleared or a time limit we weren't aware of."</p><p>We didn't know, couldn't have known. But there was still something that didn't click for me. I opened our objectives bar and noticed it had increased a little. We had more views and the objective to clear games did increase as well.</p><p>"Well, whatever we are doing, it seems to be filling up the bar," I sighed and he nodded.</p><p>"Why the sigh?"</p><p>"Cause I don't know...what would happen after we fill up the bar. I mean... Is anything even real?"</p><p>He blinked and stared at me. I raised my brows and shook my head.</p><p>"Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking. Remember how Jonghyun speaks as though he knows me?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I feel like... He might not be lying after all..."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I keep getting weird...deja vu senses... Like waking up to you hugging me. It was startling at first but it didn't feel like it after a few times..."</p><p>Baekho tilted his head and rubbed his neck. "To be honest, the same goes for me too... I mean... Its not a strong feeling but..."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"When I see you in trouble, something just kicks in..."</p><p>I fell silent since I wasn't sure what to respond to his sudden revelation and also because the rock climbing activity was a real spook. It was high and looked as if it stretched on forever. Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but for someone who hasn't done it before, it was massive. There were others there, climbing up or falling down.</p><p>"Guess this will build teamwork too," I said and he nodded.</p><p>"Looks like there are only belts...and helmets to work with..."</p><p>"No gloves?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>I didn't want to do it without gloves. Who knows how many others have touched each jutting rock before? But Baekho was already clicking the belt around himself before helping me into one too.</p><p>"Wait, I don't think-"</p><p>"Hey, you'll be fine." He hooked the harness on and I gulped. "We will take it slow."</p><p>"No, I meant... The germs... I don't want to touch them..."</p><p>He looked at me before chuckling. "Come on. It's not dust and we need this anyways."</p><p>I grumbled and sighed before nodding to follow along. We started to climb, one step at a time. He continued encouraging me as we went higher.</p><p>"Didn't you say you were afraid of heights?" I groaned as I hoisted myself to his level.</p><p>"Yes but we have the harness."</p><p>"Ugh... How do you even have the energy..."</p><p>"I exercise quite a bit."</p><p>"A bit doesn't result in muscles like yours."</p><p>We briefly stopped talking as we reached half of the wall or at least it seemed that way. I went a little higher and my foot slipped, giving up along with my hands almost instantly.</p><p>"Minhyun!" he yelped just as I squealed. There was the harness preventing me from plunging to death but I was shocked when Baekho grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close. I felt my face flush up as I felt the strength in his embrace. Odd as that may sound considering how I wake up to him hugging me, he was still gentle but firm.</p><p>"Woah!"</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah... I was going to be fine. You worry too much," I said and cleared my throat slightly, taking hold of the grip again.</p><p>"If you fall, I'll get dragged along too. Don't forget, we gotta work together."</p><p>"Oh, right... Okay."</p><p>The day went by quickly after that, taking a walk to the library briefly to read and relax before we call it a day. The same alarm woke us up and we gathered in the main hall. I finally took notice of our growing little group. There was now a shorter male with his tall partner following us too.</p><p>"Good morning, you lovely little precious humans~" Prism greeted us with a happy tone as he swung his stick. "I see lots of familiar faces and unhappy ones."</p><p>"People are dying! That's not exactly a happy occasion."</p><p>"True, you are but imagine... The world might actually be a better place without everyone in it."</p><p>I sighed, wondering why people even bother anymore. Talking to Prism was like speaking in riddles and all you end up with is frustration.</p><p>"Well, enough about that. Let's start with today's game! I hope you brushed up on your board skills before today, I welcome you to The Board."</p><p>Our surroundings started to fade and black and white tiles started to appear on the ground.</p><p>"For those who wish to join, as usual, accept the game. For those who don't, good luck with the next game."</p><p>"Let's go, Minhyun," Baekho said and I nodded, both clicking the tick. We were teleported into a dim area. It was rather bright where we were but any further than a large square surface was just darkness.</p><p>"Where the hell are we?" someone blurted out.</p><p>"Where is my friend? Hyunwoo?!" Someone else yelled out. I noticed Baekho started looking around too. People started to walk but they didn't get far before someone familiar yelled out.</p><p>"Don't step out from your box!" Jonghyun said, not too far from us. We looked down and realised that we were each in our own monocolored tile. Black and white. Just like before.</p><p>"What's going on?" the pair in front of him asked.</p><p>"Remember what Prism said. Welcome to the board. We are playing a board game," he answered the person. People started gasping and looking around for confirmation. As if on cue, more lights seemed to turn on and two rows of statue humans appeared again. They were of similar stone like figures as the one from the previous game except they were more of a western theme this time. Instantly, it was like a click.</p><p>"Chess, we are playing chess," I said softly. The front row were of the same statues and the back row were of mirroring ones.</p><p>"Chess...? How do we play chess like this?" Baekho asked and I shrugged.</p><p>"The other side is white so they move first," Jonghyun said. "Look at your own positions. If you're in the row in front of me, that must mean your movements are only limited to pawn moves."</p><p>"Wait! I don't know how to play chess," someone in the front row squeaked.</p><p>"Someone has to take charge."</p><p>"Hey, chess has to have a king! You can do that, can't you? Lead us to victory?"</p><p>I realised that Jonghyun was in the king box.</p><p>"That makes us a Knight then," Baekho said and I nodded.</p><p>He seemed uneasy about but nodded. "We still don't know what kind of tricks this has so we have to be cautious."</p><p>One of the enemy pawns started to move forward one box and stop.</p><p>"Alright. What do we do?"</p><p>"Pawn in front of me move forward one step."</p><p>"Are we just mirroring their movements?"</p><p>"No. I'm trying to go for the quick three step win," Jonghyun clarified. "But that's only if things go as planned..."</p><p>Their bishop slid out from its tile and Jonghyun bit his lips.</p><p>"This is bad... If we are following real chess rules, you two can't come back."</p><p>"Oi! Oi! Do you really know how to play?"</p><p>"Sacrifices have to be made in chess," someone else blurted out.</p><p>"Shut up! You're not the one standing here!"</p><p>"Quit yammering!"</p><p>Everyone started to talk over one another, arguing about who should take lead.</p><p>"What should we do, Baekho?" I asked.</p><p>"Huh? I don't know much about chess... What do you think?"</p><p>"I think..."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bored game?</p><p>&gt; make a move (Defend the King / Attack the Bishop)</p><p>&gt; watch it unfold</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. BiSHOP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed at the sight of people making a fuss over who should have say over what others do. I held Baekho's arm and started walking forward. An L-shaped path shone before us and everyone fell silent.</p>
<p>"What are you doing, Minhyun?" Baekho asked in surprise. </p>
<p>"We have to attack the Bishop before it gets to us," I replied. "If we play by the rules, we should be able to... Defeat the Bishop just by entering its box." </p>
<p>Technically the pawn could get rid of it but judging from the player's behavior, they didn't know how to play. I stepped into the bishop's box and Baekho gulped, stumbling in behind me. The statue turned to look at us and we both flinched. It's arm moved its hand that held a staff and slammed it on the ground. As if on command, a large cage enclosed around us with the Bishop. Some screamed in shock while we both froze in fear. </p>
<p>"Minhyun! Baekho!" Several voices called our names. The Bishop swung its staff towards us and fire shot out in our direction. </p>
<p>"Fuc-" We both ran as it exploded on the ground, searing it as tiny flecks of flames continued licking the ground. </p>
<p>"We have to beat it?! How is this even fair?!" Baekho yelped. </p>
<p>"There has to be a way that tilts in our advantage! Like the other statue game," I responded as we both tried to run behind it but it spun on its pedestal almost smoothly to face us. It shot more fire towards us and we continued dodging as much as we could, avoiding the burning patches on the limited space we had. It was becoming warmer and gradually hot as well in the iron cage itself. </p>
<p>"Well, I don't see anything!" </p>
<p>"Your inventory!" Jonghyun yelled. "You must've had gotten something from Prism before! Use it!" </p>
<p>"The katana," I reminded Baekho as he clicked on his cuff and opened his backpack. </p>
<p>"How do I take it out?!" </p>
<p>"Wah!" I pulled him back as flames erupted in front of us instead. We both fell and panted. He clicked on the sword symbol and its handle came out from the menu. He grabbed it and pulled it out all the way. He gasped softly and turned it to give it a better look. "No time to admire it!" </p>
<p>I pulled him up in a hurry as another fireball was hurled towards us. We barely managed to get by unscathed as we both leaned against the bars before jumping away from it as they were hot. Baekho held the katana out and we both gulped. </p>
<p>"Can a sword even cut through stone?" I asked. </p>
<p>"You're asking me?!" Baekho squeaked. "We have to try or we will be barbecued to death first!" </p>
<p>Read the movements. Study and process it. This was unconventional chess. A knight wouldn't stand a chance to go against a bishop in our current situation but in chess, anything could defeat anything as long as it entered their enemy's box first. </p>
<p>"We don't have enough information," I muttered to myself. </p>
<p>"Huh? What's that?" </p>
<p>"Let's attack it."</p>
<p>Baekho charged forward and I followed as quickly as I can, ducking low as fire flew past our head. He swung his sword and it connected to the statue's body. He pulled his sword and to both our shock, it sliced into the statue as if it was tough jelly but that didn't stop it from turning and firing more shots at us. I yelped in pain as it scorched my shoulder. Baekho hurriedly patted the little flickers before it grew any larger.</p>
<p>"We can defeat it," he said and gritted his teeth, adjusting his grip on the katana. "Stay close to me, Minhyun."</p>
<p>"You don't have to say that twice." I could feel my shoulder sting but now wasn't the time for it. I would already consider myself lucky if I get by with just a slightly burnt shoulder. We started to charge in together again, landing as many cuts as we could.</p>
<p>"It's tipping!" I gasped as it started to creak and tilt. "One more cut!"</p>
<p>Baekho swung as hard and swift as he could, managing to slice through the statue cleanly. It toppled and crashed onto the ground, breaking into bits and chunks. We both gasped as the cage lifted off us and the fire diminished, leaving only charred marks on the ground. We looked at the others and they looked at us too before everyone started to cheer. I smiled slightly but caught Baekho's serious look.</p>
<p>"This is just the first match... Doesn't chess only end when we beat the king?" he asked and I pursed my lips.</p>
<p>"Yes... But if this encourages them..."</p>
<p>We looked out at the enemy and even though we just defeated their bishop, they only seemed to look more menacing. I felt myself quiver slightly as its knight slid out from its spot. If a Bishop could use fire magic, what could a Knight do? What about castle? And even the Queen and King? There was no saying what was going to happen going forward in this but it was definitely risky.</p>
<p>"Hey, what do we do now?" someone asked and we both exchanged glances.</p>
<p>"We should work together to find the best move possible... Who here has weapons?" Baekho asked. "If we can somehow gain some kind of advantage over the enemy pieces, we could win this without losing anyone."</p>
<p>I kept quiet since it was pretty clear that it would be hard to make everyone cooperate. Plus Baekho and I weren't the most well versed in chess. There was a show of hands and weapons.</p>
<p>"Okay... Lets just hope that wasn't a lucky first duel we had," Baekho gulped. I looked at my shoulder and didn't say anything, not wanting to worry Baekho right now since it seemed like people were looking up to him. He started to coordinate the moves to the best of his abilities, avoiding confrontation forever was impossible and there were limited people with weapons and also fighting prowess a few pawns with small weapons and a couple others with guns and swords. Our Bishop managed to take out a few of their pawns with their assault rifle. The two in possession of it seemed to know how to use it too which bode well for us. The enemy pawns weren't magic wielders like the Bishops but they were rather quick on their feet with daggers. We tried to avoid the bigger pieces but their knights and other bishop were also moving forward in the playing field. </p>
<p>"Doesn't this mean we can just tackle the King straight on without check or checkmate?"</p>
<p>"That seems to be the case," Baekho replied as we moved forward. To my confusion, it almost seemed as if the enemy team wasn't attacking us vigorously either. They were advancing but none were attacking us directly. Was it a trick? Or was Baekho really just this good at the game? That couldn't be it or he would have said something earlier. Something felt wrong but I couldn't tell what it was even as we got closer to the King piece.</p>
<p>"Hey, you. Let's attack the King. We don't have too many bullets to spare but we should be able to take him out if he's just as easy as these little shits."</p>
<p>"Don't be too rash. Their queen hasn't moved at all," Baekho said and the one who spoke clicked his tongue.</p>
<p>"Don't be such a pussy. We already got this far ahead and we got a whole arsenal still behind us. We can finish this just you, your partner and us," he said. Baekho glanced at me and I blinked.</p>
<p>"What? You got us this far, you're not going to be asking me what we should do, are you?" I chuckled and he sighed.</p>
<p>"It just feels like a trap... I didn't think they would let us get into their defences this fast..."</p>
<p>"Huh... I know. I feel that too. It could all just be misleading us but if we kill the king first, everyone else wouldn't have to put themselves into danger, right?" I said softly. Baekho looked at the others and nodded.</p>
<p>"You're right. We should go on."</p>
<p>"Great. We will go first," the gunner spoke and they started to move but the board suddenly started flowing red and we all jumped. The king moved and the castle slid past, stopping right where the king was.</p>
<p>"Castling on our turn? That's fucking cheating!" the gunner snapped.</p>
<p>"Let's kill the castle then. What can the king even do to us?" his partner said.</p>
<p>"Wait, stop!" Baekho gasped. We were in the advantage since the beginning but this wasn't going to go well for us. Even I could tell and the rest too. They didn't listen and Baekho couldn't take another step out of the box as they started to move, cancelling our action. Invisible walls shot up, blocking Baekho from trying to physically stop them. "No! We can't lose you guys!"</p>
<p>"Hah. Chicken. Let them attack us then."</p>
<p>"Wait!"</p>
<p>It was too late. They entered the castle's box and red light shone out from the edges, barricading them inside with the castle who was a rather buff looking statue with a large shield and a flag behind it.</p>
<p>"They're going to die," Baekho said worriedly but the thought of something happening to us if we stepped out of our box kept us there. Who knows what might happen to us. Get blown into bits? The two started unloading their bullets at the castle who had his shield up. The bullets bounced off almost harmlessly. "Don't aim for the shield! You have to get around it!" </p>
<p>"You think that's easy?!" They tried to run up to its side but it swivelled just as easily in either directions that they ran towards. </p>
<p>"They're not a good match up against that," I muttered. Baekho gritted his teeth and looked at the edge of the tile. "Baekho, don't. We don't know what would happen." </p>
<p>"So we should just let them die?" Baekho groaned and curled up his fist.</p>
<p>"Maybe they can win, just trust them."</p>
<p>"But the castle..."</p>
<p>The shielded statue started to move forward at an alarming speed, ramming straight against the wall mercilessly as if to show its speed. Both males gasped as they almost stumbled from its sheer speed.</p>
<p>"It can do that?!"</p>
<p>"Fuck!"</p>
<p>The statue turned towards them and rammed ahead again. The two managed to get out of its way before they were crushed but they weren't so lucky the next round as they had tried dodging separate ways, forgetting the existence of the cuff that held them together temporarily at the sight of the large statue coming up to them.</p>
<p>"Crap!"</p>
<p>"Run!"</p>
<p>The statue slammed right into the chain and started to drag the two back. The rest could only watch in horror as squishing and crunching noises echoed as if to tell us what would happen even if we tried. This was the reality of this game. Death. The statue turned around, shield smeared with blood as it moved back to the middle of its tile. </p>
<p>"It cheated... And it won," Baekho said in a low voice, shutting his eyes tightly as if cursing himself for being unable to do anything. </p>
<p>"Now isn't the time to get sad or angry. We already warned them, Baekho." </p>
<p>I noticed among their mushed up bodies were their guns, left untouched surprisingly. </p>
<p>"Baekho, I know you probably don't want to hear this now but I think we can get their guns if we attack the castle now." </p>
<p>"Isn't it their turn?" </p>
<p>"We will move as soon as they make theirs." </p>
<p>"But we have to go up against the shield guy..." </p>
<p>I nodded. Unless it moved out of the box which seemed pretty impossible. The enemy statue started to move and it stopped right in front of us. Both of us looked at the tall threatening Queen that stood before us, completely forgetting that the castle was the main threat in the first place. </p>
<p>"Now what?" </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The Queen has made a move. And yours will be? </p>
<p>&gt; Run</p>
<p>&gt; Attack the castle </p>
<p>&gt; Move another piece</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. CASTLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have to get away from the Queen, of course," I said. It was a problem for us to move back after coming this far but it wasn't like we would be able to hit the King even if we went after the castle. "We need to do something about the castle..." </p><p>"Let's grab their weapons and run." </p><p>"What? But there's always something surrounding us once we move." </p><p>"Then we fight."</p><p>Baekho took a deep breath before nodding, adjusting his grip. "If they can cheat, we will do it too." </p><p>"But how do we do that?" I asked as we took a step forward, away from the threatening Queen as we headed to the castle.</p><p>"There has to be a way... If they can do that castle move when it's our turn, we should be able to do something too."</p><p>We entered the castle's tile and the red tile lit up again. The castle spun to face us and started speeding towards us without a warning. </p><p>"Run!" Baekho yelped and shoved me towards the direction he was heading towards. I ran and we tried to reach for the guns on the floor but before we could pick them up, the castle slammed right into me. I lifted my arms to block it, turning my heels so I could try to at least slow down it's advance. Baekho immediately turned around and tried to stop the castle from pushing me back anymore. "Damn it! He's tough." </p><p>"Ugh.. I can't push him back," I cried out in pain as my shoulder stung. Baekho pulled me away and it went speeding towards the wall, only stopping just before it crashed. It turned around and charged at us again. "We can't keep running like this." </p><p>"Well, it definitely is trying to stop us from getting the guns." Baekho pulled the katana out and pointed it at the castle who started turning towards us. </p><p>"But if this is the same as the Bishop or any of the pawns... You should be able to cut him. We need a way to make him drop the shield," I said while placing a hand on my shoulder, trying to keep my expression together. Now wasn't the time to be writhing in pain. </p><p>"We have to feint it. We will act like we are charging at it once it comes for us and you make a run for the gun. I'll try to make sure you are in range."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Both of us immediately positioned ourselves for a charge forward. It started to move forward and we did too, unintentionally yelling out battle cries as we ran towards it. Baekho swung the katana up and it lifted its shield ever so slightly to block the hit. I broke off from him and slipped past it. My hand reached out for the gun but before I could grab either, a cold stone like hand grabbed me. I was not expecting the size of its hand to cover my entire torso as it lifted me off the ground almost too easily.</p><p>"Gah-"</p><p>"Minhyun!" </p><p>"Let go!" I slammed my fist against its hand, trying to get it to let go but it felt as if I had been entombed within stones. Baekho tried to run to me but it swung the shield and he had no choice but to use the sword to lessen the blow's impact. The katana couldn't cut through the shield though but he was able to hold it back. It tightened its grip and I gasped painfully as my cuffed arm was stuck within too. My ribs felt like they were being crushed. </p><p>"Minhyun, hang in there!" </p><p>"Hah... Easy for you to say," I panted. The castle lifted its hand, dragging Baekho towards me as well. </p><p>"Crap." He held the cuff and tried to stop him but his legs lifted off the ground as well. "Shit, shit, shit!"</p><p>"Throw me your sword!" I yelled and Baekho didn't even think twice before he hurled the katana towards me. I barely managed to grab ahold of it and started stabbing it's arm but it didn't stop as it raised its arm all the way up. Baekho was also hanging by the chain of the cuff. </p><p>"Stab its head!" </p><p>I tried to change the direction of my swing but he started swinging his hand downwards. I screamed and Baekho landed. He lifted his arms, trying to grab me but I would die if I hit the ground at the speed I was being swung. I was going to die. </p><p>Like this? </p><p>I don't want to die. </p><p>"MINHYUN!" </p><p>Shoop-</p><p>"What?" </p><p>The hand stopped moving and I peeked open an eye. There was an arrow poking out of the head of the castle. Another arrow hit its head and it dropped me. Baekho barely cushioned my fall and the katana tumbled away from my grip. A loud roar echoed deeply from within the castle as it was the first time the statue's mouth moved and opened. Baekho pulled me away and grabbed the katana as well as we scooted to the guns. It let its shield go and its eyes glowed red. We gasped as it tore its legs out from the pedestal, stomping down with an incessant growl. </p><p>"I think we just made it mad!" someone from the back squeaked. It started to charge at us and I lifted my uninjured arm to brace for impact, shutting my eyes tightly. </p><p>"Die!!" I heard Baekho yell before it was followed by a rain of bullets hitting rock. I peered at them and realised that it was working. The bullets shot through the statue now that it didn't have its shield. I looked around and picked up the other gun, grunting in pain as my arm was numb and wouldn't move. I propped it against myself and pulled the trigger. The recoil from the gun made me cough and I had to stop to catch my breath. Eventually, it broke into pieces before it could reach us and the red glow surrounding us died down. We both turned to look at each other, about to cheer before a loud grating sound echoed. The queen had turned and faced us again, eyes glowing a deep red. We both gasped and shuffled back on the board. </p><p>"Run!" </p><p>"Baekho! Minhyun! Get away!" </p><p>"It's their turn now. We can't move," I panted. Baekho pushed himself up and lifted the gun after keeping the katana back into his inventory. </p><p>"What if we can? What if this game is just designed to make us think we had to move like chess pieces but in actuality, it isn't?" Baekho asked as he held his hand out to me. I pulled myself up with his help and he gulped. "Trust me?" </p><p>"Well, if you die, I'll die. That's as much trust as I can give you, Baekho."</p><p>"Aim for the king."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Someone shot arrows at the castle just now. What if we can kill him that way?"</p><p>I used my arm to stabilise the gun and aimed at the King piece. I didn't know if this was going to work or if we would just end up being blown to pieces for breaking rules but then again, there weren't any written or verbal rules given to us. Baekho started to shoot at the King piece and the moment the first bullet hit the King piece, all the pieces' eyes started to glow red and they turned to us.</p><p>"Holy sh-"</p><p>The Queen started to move to us at a frightening speed and without a second thought but only fear in our veins at the sight of the piece, we ran towards the King. Baekho continuously fired at it and I only managed to unload a couple bullets at the King piece before the pressure in my chest started to ache again. I took deep breaths and tried to keep up with Baekho as we entered the King's box. Our path lit up in an L shape again and Baekho didn't stop even as we ran past the King. The Queen piece chased us, sliding past the King piece.</p><p>"Everyone who has ranged weapons, fire at the King!!" Baekho shouted. I could barely hear anything as the board soon started to become chaos. Pieces started moving towards us and the rest on the other side of the board started to move forward too. It was almost like a real war and it was hard to tell who was winning. I could feel Baekho take the gun from me and continuously shoot at the King, even going as far as to run backwards while the Queen kept chasing us. I led us following the paths we could take. As long as we stayed within the L-shape, it seemed as though we would survive. We can do this. </p><p>We can-</p><p>"Jonghyun!" I screamed when I saw a chess piece heading straight towards him. Baekho turned around, whipping the gun over and aiming at the piece instead. </p><p>"I'll be fine! Take care of their King! You have to take the king down and avoid being in the same box as any other pieces!" </p><p>"He solved it," I found myself whispering before Baekho turned back to shooting at the King who was breaking apart much slower than the other pieces we went up against. In that moment, something seemed to click. "Baekho, we need to checkmate the King." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"We need to land in his tile. Our moves are only decided once we move based on our piece type. So to win against him, we need to land in his tile." </p><p>"Crap. But how? The queen just won't give up!" </p><p>I looked around and saw a pair holding slingshots coming closer. "Hey, you two!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"We have to land in the King's tile or this won't ever end! We need help distracting the Queen. Or we can be the bait!"</p><p>"We are the other Bishop piece. We can get to the King with just a few more moves if he doesn't move from his tile."</p><p>"Whichever happens, let's checkmate it and end this!"</p><p>We continued circling the board, trying to land on the king piece but the other were also moving, making it even more difficult to approach despite our niche to jump over other pieces as a knight.</p><p>"Baekho, we just need to take this last turn!"</p><p>"Minhyun, wait!" </p><p>Baekho suddenly pulled me back before I could make it to the next tile. The Queen entered the tile in front of us and I gaped at it. She was blocking us from checkmate.</p><p>"We've got it!" the other pair yelled and the Queen turned around just as they stepped into the King's tile. "Checkmate!"</p><p>"Now get rid of him!"</p><p>We can win this.</p><p>Or so we thought.</p><p>Their pieces except pawns all started heading towards the pair in the tile.</p><p>"We have to help them," I squeaked and Baekho nodded, both of us trying to get to them but in an instance, the Queen entered our tile instead just before we could declare our next move. She lifted her arms out from her robe, hands in the shape of long claws. She swung them down at us. </p><p>Death. </p><p>I don't know how many times that thought that had crossed my mind by now. </p><p>Every time was a close call, getting closer and closer. </p><p>But everything stopped before her claws reached either of us. Just mere inches from our faces as we opened our eyes to find ourselves still alive. The statues started to crack and breaking into dust harmlessly. We stepped out of the tile unintentionally but nothing happened as the board started to fade away back to the main hall. Some started to fall to their knees, relieved that it was over while I fell for a different reason. The burn in my shoulder stung horribly. </p><p>"Minhyun? Are you okay?" Baekho asked and I nodded. "You look pale..." </p><p>"Ah... I'm j-" </p><p>"Minhyun!" Jonghyun called out to me and ran over. Baekho frowned a little as he helped me to my feet. "Did you get hurt?" </p><p>"Hah! Why would it matter to you?" Baekho snapped and shoved him away. I blinked in surprise as he pulled me towards him, wincing as his arm was on my injured side. </p><p>"What do you mean?! Of course I care about Minhyun!" </p><p>"Hey, you two, calm down," Ren said with a worried expression. "You're making a huge scene right after we cleared the game."</p><p>"You couldn't do anything earlier!" </p><p>"Baekho, stop," I whined and held his arm. </p><p>"I..." </p><p>"We were the King piece. What would you expect us to do? We would have all died if we made a move," Ren barked back. </p><p>"So that means it's fine for the rest of us to die?!" </p><p>"That's not what I wanted either!"</p><p>The two started to raise their voice while Ren tried to calm them down but his tone wasn't helping either. I felt my vision blurred out before stumbling into Baekho's arms. </p><p>"Enough..." </p><p>Clap, clap, clap. </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>Prism appeared and everyone fell silent. </p><p>"Welcome back, group 1. As I expected from the best players of the game, it seems like you're also the fastest to clear the board with the least casualties so far. Congratulations~" </p><p>"Fuck you, Prism! Let us go! This is murder!" </p><p>"I've had enough of this!" </p><p>People started to create chaos again, forgetting Prism's capabilities until he lifted his fingers, ready to snap them. Everyone settled down again into a hush. </p><p>"As the winners of the board with the fastest time, you are now granted free roam at night too. Enjoy." He bowed and disappeared with a twirl.</p><p>"Free roam? That's it?" Some started showing their dissatisfaction but no one had the energy to raise their voices after what just happened. </p><p>"Baekho, let's just... Go back... To our room," I said tiredly and Baekho nodded. He lifted me up in his arms to my shock and headed to the room. I noticed Jonghyun's grim look and couldn't say anything. It wasn't his fault for being the King piece and it wasn't his for being unable to lead us to victory. He shouldn't have had to bear the flames of Baekho's anger but I knew I couldn't blame Baekho either. I knew he too, was afraid of death. Afraid that one misstep would cause us both our lives too. No one was at fault here. Every action just had their own consequences. </p><p>He opened the room door and set me down in the bathroom to wash up. I lifted my sleeve to see how bad the burn was but to my confusion, there wasn't any burn marks or lesions. I blinked. The pain was still there though. </p><p>"Are you okay? You haven't moved your other arm at all." </p><p>"I... I don't know. It got hurt earlier but... There's no marks." </p><p>"You got hurt?" </p><p>"Ah... Well it was something small..." I rolled my sleeve down and smiled a little. "It's fine. I can handle something like that." </p><p>Baekho fell silent and nodded as he prepared a bath. "You can bath first. I'll wait my turn." </p><p>"Thank you, Baekho... Also, you should apologise to Jonghyun. That wasn't very fair of you to blame him." </p><p>"... Ugh... Sorry... After all I said about you getting along with Hoshi and now I'm finding fault with Jonghyun..." </p><p>I took off my clothes and entered the warm bath, feeling all my senses finally relax and muscles loosen up. Baekho picked up my clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket before kneeling beside the bath. </p><p>"I'll apologise to him... So... Don't be upset at me?" </p><p>I tilted my head as he looked at me with bubbly eyes. It should have been a weird sight, someone as muscular as Baekho looking this cute but it made me feel warm instead. That there was still hints of innocence in the person who didn't back down from a fight. It was also supposed to be weird that he was even asking me not to be upset at him but maybe I was too tired to process such actions that I could only find it cute. </p><p>"I'm not upset... Don't worry about me..." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>After the both of us bath, we wore fresh sets of clothes and exited the room. </p><p>"I wonder how Hoshi is doing... As well as the other two new people we met." </p><p>"I don't know...," I said softly, feeling light headed and like I could faint at any moment but we still managed to get to Jonghyun and Ren's shared room. The door was open by a creak and I reached forward to open it when Baekho grabbed my wrist. "Huh?" </p><p>Baekho placed a finger on his lips and looked serious. </p><p>"-Minhyun is going to die at this rate." </p><p>I froze and felt my blood run cold. Why... </p><p>Why did Jonghyun just say that? </p><p>~~~</p><p>Words have been spoken. Will action be taken? </p><p>&gt; Interfere </p><p>&gt; Eavesdrop </p><p>&gt; Leave</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. EAVESDROP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We both stood there, hands away from the knob as Baekho's hand still clutched my wrist.</p>
<p>"Don't say that," Ren responded to the despondent sentence Jonghyun had uttered that affected even me. "That's why you have to win this. We have to win this."</p>
<p>"But can we? I almost cost both of them their lives earlier. They went ahead and protected the rest of us... I'm just... What's the point of knowing how to play the games but being unable to save the one I meant to save...?"</p>
<p>I peeked through the parted door and saw as Ren placed his hands on Jonghyun's shoulders with a serious look.</p>
<p>"You will save him. You will save everyone. You just have to be better. We have to be better. Don't let Prism win or else you would have wasted this chance."</p>
<p>"I'm the reason he died before this... What makes you think I won't be the reason again? And if not me, Baekho would be the reason. He's too reckless."</p>
<p>I blinked and felt Baekho's grip tighten on my wrist. I looked at him and he seemed torn apart. I couldn't exactly tell what his expression was saying but it seemed worried and furious mixed with uncertainty.</p>
<p>"Then we just have to figure out our game plan as we did before. Make them stop playing and winning this in 5 rounds. Figure out who the player is."</p>
<p>"It's not that easy, Ren and you know it yourself. Our moves are limited sometimes. I don't think our previous game even earned us any points." Jonghyun clicked on his cuff and the same menu screen as ours popped up. He also had the objectives box and he clicked into it. "See? We got nothing. This isn't going to work..."</p>
<p>"Then let's do that..."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You want to win, right? You have to. Then... We should... Do things people want to see."</p>
<p>"I told you, I can't."</p>
<p>"You can't or you just like Minhyun so you don't want to? It's just like you said, 5 rounds won't be enough for us to win so we have to find a way to boost our popularity and you told me this was one of the ways a pair managed to gain lots of popularity."</p>
<p>"Ren..." Jonghyun looked dejected and he sighed before nodding. "I understand. Just give me a bit of time to prepare mentally."</p>
<p>"BAEKHO!" Both of us flinched as a loud voice called out to Baekho and we backed off from the door just as Hoshi came crashing into Baekho.</p>
<p>"Wah! Hoshi!"</p>
<p>"I'm so glad we are alive," he wailed as he clung to Baekho. Woozi showed a tiny smile and lifted his hand for a wave.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're alive too. I was wondering what happened to you two," Baekho said and smiled, sighing in relief that his friend was fine even though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.</p>
<p>"We worked with Aron and Joel and beat those chess guys to pulps!" Hoshi went on gushing about how they all won by working together as a whole team. Aron and Joel both came over to join the talk but I could tell Baekho and I were both thinking about Jonghyun's conversation with Ren instead. The door creaked open and Ren blinked, staring at the 6 of us.</p>
<p>"Why are you guys making a ruckus outside our room?" he sighed and Hoshi chuckled.</p>
<p>"Sorry. I was just too excited to tell Baekho about how we won!"</p>
<p>"Alright. Keep it down."</p>
<p>Before Ren closed the door fully, I noticed Jonghyun looking at me with a saddened look. I blinked and turned away to find Baekho looking at me.</p>
<p>"Let's go back to the room."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"Well, Woozi and I will be at the hot spring if you need us!"</p>
<p>"I guess Joel and I will head back to our room then."</p>
<p>Baekho pulled me all the way back and locked the door before letting out a dragged out breath.</p>
<p>"I can't believe it... You'll die because of my recklessness?!" Baekho said in both an exasperated and horrified voice.</p>
<p>"Calm down. We don't know the full context behind their words..." I clicked on my cuff and waited as Baekho sat down on the bed. Confused, I clicked it again and again. Baekho grumbled quietly to himself as I took his arm and clicked on his cuff. The menu popped right open and he raised his brow at me. "I think my cuff is broken..."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"Here, try it," I said and held out my arm to him. He clicked, rotated and clicked again but nothing happened.</p>
<p>"Oh god. Is this what he meant? Are we going to die now? Because I couldn't prot-"</p>
<p>I grabbed Baekho's shoulders and gripped it tightly.</p>
<p>"Stop it! It's not because of you and it won't be because of you!" I snapped and he flinched. "Don't let it get to you. There's no way you'll be the cause of my- wait..."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I died," I blurted out as realisation just hit me. Baekho stared at me like someone just hit him as well. I guess that's what realisation seems like. "He said it earlier. I died because of him... Then how am I still alive?"</p>
<p>"Oh... Maybe... He used his wish for you? The end game... The wish we get if we win."</p>
<p>"Yeah but... Why didn't he just wish for the game to end?"</p>
<p>Baekho pursed his lips, not knowing what the answer is as well.</p>
<p>"You see...? There has to be conditions or limits to what the wish can do too. What if it doesn't allow those dead in this round to come back alive? Maybe that's why he wished for... A reset or something?"</p>
<p>"That's dumb... He should have just stopped the game..."</p>
<p>"Not if he wants me to live... And the wish couldn't grant both of that..."</p>
<p>Baekho gasped and gritted his teeth. "We need to know how... We need to know what happened so we don't repeat it."</p>
<p>"It's useless asking them straight ahead... They won't tell us..."</p>
<p>"Enough of that for now. Your cuff... If it doesn't work, how are we going to participate in the next game?"</p>
<p>"We don't."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"Think about it, Baekho. Jonghyun and Ren wants to win this and they're even willing to try to stop us playing for 5 rounds. We let them have it. We get 5 free rounds to... Do other things. Train our endurance, read more books, things like that."</p>
<p>"I don't think 5 days of training would help much."</p>
<p>"It's better than fighting with the two and... Like you said, my cuff is broken and Prism never mentioned if we have to both be in agreement to skip or not. So you just have to say no to all 5."</p>
<p>The next day was just as we expected, we opened the door to find Jonghyun and Ren outside our door but before either could say a word, I spoke first," You don't have to convince us of anything. Baekho and I aren't joining in today's game nor the next 4 either."</p>
<p>"What? How did you...," Jonghyun whispered.</p>
<p>"That works for us. Don't question it, Jonghyun. Let's go."</p>
<p>"Okay..."</p>
<p>The two left to the main hall in a hurry and Baekho turned to me. Again, I noticed a long stare from Jonghyun before he finally turned away.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you let them speak first?"</p>
<p>"And what? How do you think they'll be answering any questions we have. Oh, we can't tell you. That'll be more irritating to deal with so let's just get it over with."</p>
<p>"Hey, why aren't you two going to the main hall?" Hoshi asked as he walked by us.</p>
<p>"We aren't participating in today's game," Baekho replied and Hoshi blinked.</p>
<p>"Why not? Don't you guys want to get out faster?"</p>
<p>We exchanged glances and Baekho cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"We do but Minhyun got hurt yesterday so we are sitting this one out."</p>
<p>"Oh shit. Do you need help or something?"</p>
<p>"No, I'll be fine. Thank you, Hoshi. Good luck with the game. Alright. So what do we do now?" Baekho asked.</p>
<p>"Hmm? Train, of course. I highly doubt we can trust in Jonghyun and Ren to clear this game for us. What happens if they meet... An end? We wouldn't know," I replied and he nodded in response. It made my heart fall to have to think like this but it was an honest opinion.</p>
<p>"Let's go with something light for today. How's your shoulder?"</p>
<p>"It's... Fine. Still stings a little but I'm fine overall," I replied and moved my shoulder to show him that I could still move it around. He nodded and we headed towards the library to read up on the books there after the rest had set out to play and Baekho clicking on the 'X' button worked out for us. Halfway through the day, we got tired of reading and went to the gym to work out a little. It was difficult to really do much with handcuffs restricting the larger movements and also my still numb shoulder but we managed somehow.</p>
<p>On the way back to the room, we decided to just take a bath in the room instead of making another trip to the hot spring. It was eerily quiet somehow without all the ones who joined the game.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should explore the place a bit more. We haven't really gone around since we just kept playing," Baekho suggested and I nodded. We detoured to look around the area, not having much luck in finding anything of interest.</p>
<p>"It looks so... Well built. As if it was made to be some kind of... Facility...," I said.</p>
<p>"For this game? Seems unlikely..."</p>
<p>"I do wonder what's going to happen to us now since we didn't join the game."</p>
<p>"I've been wondering about that too. Do you think we will be able to meet Hoshi and the others again? Or is it like some sort of level thing?"</p>
<p>We didn't have answers and we definitely didn't have anyone that we could ask either. Jonghyun couldn't tell us and God knows where Prism would be. And if he would ever tell us too.</p>
<p>After spending the day around, we noticed a person flashing back into the main hall. His cuffed partner followed shortly after. They looked haggard and tired. I suppose most of us would be after going through such arduous games. I hadn't noticed Baekho dragging me towards them until he held his hand out to help them up.</p>
<p>"Are you two alright?"</p>
<p>"Ah! You're the two from the chess game!"</p>
<p>"Huh?" We exchanged glances and turned back to them.</p>
<p>"Thanks for clearing that game, man. It was crazy. Wait. You two cleared this game already? That sure was quick of you."</p>
<p>"Um... No? We didn't join... Wait. You were in the chess game with us?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I was the one who shot the arrow. I'm Minhyuk and this is Kihyun. Nice to meet you!"</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you too. We were able to survive that thanks to your arrows honestly," Baekho said and I nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Oh. Care to bump fists?"</p>
<p>"Sure." They bumped fists with Baekho and lifted their hands to me. I froze for a split second before someone else materialised beside me, making me move away in surprise. It was almost too good to be true that they got distracted before they could find out about my broken cuff.</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh! You two are still here," Hoshi said as he appeared with Woozi. "I thought we wouldn't see you anymore!"</p>
<p>More people started to reappear and Minhyuk's partner seemed worried while Baekho asked Hoshi about the game they had just played.</p>
<p>"It was some kind of laser tag. We had to find for these little targets and shoot them. If we shot it at a person, it seems like they would die too... So we had to be really careful."</p>
<p>"Are you... Finding for someone?" I asked Kihyun who flinched and nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah... A friend."</p>
<p>I blinked and tilted my head as something felt wrong. I looked at Baekho and Hoshi before turning back to Kihyun.</p>
<p>"A friend? You've known him... Or her for awhile now?"</p>
<p>"It's a him and yes, I've known him for most of my life."</p>
<p>"Oh..."</p>
<p>"Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"N-no reason. Just... Wondering."</p>
<p>"Minhyun?!" Someone said my name in such a confused and shocked tone that I couldn't help but to look up in surprise too as my eyes met Jonghyun and Ren's wide ones.</p>
<p>"Oh. You guys made it safely," I said and smiled naturally but Jonghyun shook his head. He seemed unhinged all of a sudden as if this couldn't be real. "Um..."</p>
<p>"Something wrong?" Baekho asked and I shrugged.</p>
<p>"This can't be... How are you two still here?"</p>
<p>"Wow. Rude," Hoshi remarked and placed an arm on Baekho's shoulder. "Isn't it better that they're still here and alive?"</p>
<p>"No... Show me your arm." Jonghyun reached out for my hand but Baekho pushed Jonghyun's arm aside.</p>
<p>"Hey. Don't just try to grab him."</p>
<p>"Jonghyun, what if your memories are wrong?" Ren blurted out and Jonghyun shook his head again.</p>
<p>"There's no way. I remember clearly." Jonghyun looked at my arm again and frowned. "There's only one reason this could be happening."</p>
<p>"Why are you two talking as if we aren't here?!" Baekho snapped and crossed his arms. "Spit it out. Whatever you're hiding."</p>
<p>"Aft-"</p>
<p>"Chop, chop, chop!" Prism said with a joking tone as he suddenly popped out of nowhere between us. He seemingly turned his head towards Jonghyun and tilted it. "You know the rules."</p>
<p>"You didn't stop me before. And they already overheard some of it too," Jonghyun responded and Prism clapped his hands.</p>
<p>"Now, now. Don't be agitated or you'll get wrinkles fast."</p>
<p>"What the hell is actually going on, Prism?! What are you?" Baekho asked.</p>
<p>"Look, boy. I don't appreciate being spoken to with that tone but since you are being favored, I won't say much."</p>
<p>"Favored?" I asked and blinked. A chuckle escaped from his non existent mouth followed by a nod.</p>
<p>"Is that why they're still here?" Jonghyun asked and Prism waved his hand in a funky motion.</p>
<p>"Well, well. It just makes the games all the more interesting, doesn't it? Oh and it's time for the winner's gift."</p>
<p>"We don't need gifts. Just let us go!" Jonghyun snapped. "I've had enough of this already."</p>
<p>"Tsk, tsk. Don't be such a party pooper."</p>
<p>Ren held Jonghyun back even though he hadn't really shown any aggression yet but I guess he would know considering how they were currently partners.</p>
<p>"For the winners, I give you the gift of magic."</p>
<p>"That's wasn't in the previous game."</p>
<p>"No one said anything was like the previous games."</p>
<p>Baekho looked around and gasped softly. "Wait. You're telling me only this many survived earlier?"</p>
<p>"Sir, yes, sir. You'll be able to choose what type of magic you wish to command in your menus but you can only pick one magic ability."</p>
<p>I realised that might be a good gift to have and it would probably aid us in the games a lot but something still felt weird. Magic? How does one give us magic? Was this really a game world? A world that Prism could control or was there something beyond here that was controlling all of us? I recalled Jonghyun and Ren's conversation earlier and a question slipped out from my lips before I could stop myself.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Questions? Answers? Are they really that important?</p>
<p>&gt; What is a PlaYEr?</p>
<p>&gt; Are we being controlled?</p>
<p>&gt; Who is favoring us?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. c0RR-pT3#</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prism's head creaked and snapped towards me as the question left my lips fully. Although he didn't have eyes, I could almost feel the tension radiating off him and I took a step back.</p>
<p>"P-p-pla-a- w-wh-wha-," he stuttered as if he was glitching out or something. His head made snappy motions and everyone became tensed, afraid he might explode or something.</p>
<p>"Why would you ask him that?! Where did you hear that from?" Jonghyun yelped and I gulped.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, oh dear-d-dear?" Prism spoke, still in that glitching mechanical tone as his head hung low. "W-wh-what-"</p>
<p>"Everyone, get back!" Jonghyun said and we started to move away from Prism collectively.</p>
<p>The color of his prism head suddenly dulled into a deep dark black, no more light shone through it as if someone had switched him off. The dark seemed to seep out around him as we became engulfed by it. People screamed and gasped in shock. The sound of footsteps trying to run from it echoed through the hall as well.</p>
<p>"Minhyun, come on!" Baekho said and pulled on the cuff yet a part of me knew we couldn't run away from this. Where would we even go? Into the rooms? Still, I followed him and we tried to outrun the dark wrapping around us all. We kept running as if it was endless.</p>
<p>"Where are we even going?" I asked, turning to look behind me but there was nothing. Only bleak blackness.</p>
<p>"I don't know... I don't know what's going on either! It's as if we triggered something that we shouldn't have!"</p>
<p>Are we all going to die? Just because I asked about that? Impossible! What was so important about it that Prism had to glitch out to prevent us from knowing?</p>
<p>The black started to fade, replaced with cold bellowing snow as we started to shiver.</p>
<p>"What the f-" Baekho and I looked at our new surroundings. It was as if we had landed in a post apocalyptic world. Buildings were broken and tattered. Roads cracked and snow buried almost everything. Abandoned and overturned cars laid all over the road.</p>
<p>"Where are we? Hah... Its so cold," I said while shuddering, feeling my body heat drop rapidly. I wrapped my arms around my body and started to rub them. I could see my breath puffing up into steams and Baekho didn't seem to be dealing so well with it too. He shivered even more than me despite his size.</p>
<p>"Hah...."</p>
<p>"Minhyun! Baekho! This way!" We heard Jonghyun's voice calling out to us and we rushed over to him as he was inside one of the fallen buildings with Ren. It was slightly more bearable but still cold anyways. Fueled by anger, Baekho grabbed Jonghyun's collar and gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?! Explain!" he growled and both Ren and I pried them apart. I held onto Baekho and tried to stop him from lunging at the other other.</p>
<p>"You triggered the final level," Jonghyun said and we gasped.</p>
<p>"What did you say?!"</p>
<p>"This... Is the final level or to be more precise, the survival level before the betrayal level..."</p>
<p>"Tell us everything!"</p>
<p>"Only if you tell me how you know about the player. Are you the player?" Jonghyun snapped back and Baekho flinched.</p>
<p>"We don't even know what this player is!"</p>
<p>"They're the only one capable of turning the tides of the game!"</p>
<p>"They? There's more?" I asked and Jonghyun shook his head.</p>
<p>"I don't know... But what I do know is that... This is the extreme survival level... Which means... The last two standing will be the semi final winners... And will have to go against each other for the final level."</p>
<p>Baekho looked at me with wide eyes before shaking his head. "No..."</p>
<p>"That's what I thought too... That's why you have to let me win! And you weren't supposed to be here!"</p>
<p>"Calm down, you two. What's really happening?" I asked and Jonghyun's frustration seemed to fizzle slightly.</p>
<p>"You and I went against each other in the last game... And before this, whoever who skipped a game wouldn't show up in the next level. I was so certain that would happen which was why I was shocked when you two were there when we came back."</p>
<p>"Prism said we were being favored. Do you know anything about that?"</p>
<p>"Probably the onlookers. The ones that affect our objectives."</p>
<p>I nodded, trying to process the information given. "We eavesdropped on your conversation last night... That's how we know about the player and that you didn't want us joining the games."</p>
<p>"You heard us?" Jonghyun gasped and glanced at Ren whose face turned red.</p>
<p>"Yes? Before Hoshi made a racket, of course. But who are these onlookers? And also since I told you how we know, now you should tell us what the player is in more detail."</p>
<p>"I don't know every detail of what the hell is going on but if you have the ability of a player, you get to pick your choices. Imagine an actual game where there's a main character and the rest of us are just NPCs running around in a fixed path."</p>
<p>I blinked and frowned. "Choices? But we all have choices, don't we? We are humans. We have freedom of thought and speech."</p>
<p>"That's what I thought so too but that isn't the case at all... It just isn't that obvious but some actions of ours are already predetermined just like our past."</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Baekho asked, clearly even more upset now. Before Jonghyun could reply him, a sharp screech made us all jump.</p>
<p>"We have to survive if we want to talk more about this."</p>
<p>"But you said the game won't end without two last standing!"</p>
<p>"We can't just stand here either! Listen to me. You have to survive. Find clothes, weapons and food. Anything that will help you get over this!" With that, Jonghyun broke into a sprint with Ren following hurriedly. The screech got closer and the two of us started running as well. We had no idea where to go at all but definitely not towards the screech.</p>
<p>"We have to leave the building," Baekho said and I nodded.</p>
<p>"Let's just do as Jonghyun say and... Wait. Did he just ask us to find food?" We didn't have time to think about that when the building we were still in suddenly started to shake violently as if an earthquake was happening. We didn't even want to turn to look at what was happening when we plunged ourselves back into the heavy snowstorm outside. The building started collapsing even more and we run further from it as dust and snow kicked up.</p>
<p>"Over there. Another building," Baekho said and pointed in the direction we started heading towards. We headed inside and as if it was really some game, there was a jacket on the ground as if it had been discarded there in a hurry. Baekho picked it up and frowned. "Well, better than nothing. Here."</p>
<p>"Huh? You're handing it to me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. We can just find ano-"</p>
<p>I pushed the jacket to him and he stared at me confused.</p>
<p>"You wear it. You can't stand the cold, can you?"</p>
<p>"It's freezing out there. Neither of us can stand it."</p>
<p>"Yeah but I saw how you were earlier. Wear it. I'll take the next one," I said and smiled a little. Baekho pursed his lips and reluctantly wore the jacket. "Let's do a quick search and try to find for some weapon. I'm sure people have already raided most of the stuff since we were busy talking earlier."</p>
<p>Baekho nodded and we went around the building. It seemed like an old musty apartment that had holes in it, letting the cool wind break in. I checked the cupboards and they all seemed empty, almost as if no one actually lived here. There weren't that many decorations either and they were all furnished in the exact same way too.</p>
<p>"I wonder if the apartment was new before it became like this."</p>
<p>"Why do you say that?" Baekho asked.</p>
<p>"There's nothing here. Even if you were going to shift houses or evacuate, there's no way there's not even a hint of life..."</p>
<p>"Well, we are in a game, aren't we?" he sighed and I puffed my cheeks. "Oh. How's your allergy?" </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Well, I thought you were allergic to dust."</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"That whole apartment came crushing down just now and dust probably came up. Also, if this is set in a post apocalyptic world... Surely everywhere is dusty including this apartment."</p>
<p>I squinted at Baekho, trying to understand the connection of his words before I gasped. My allergies weren't affecting me unlike the time in the cat game.</p>
<p>"Crap. You're right. My nose isn't affected..."</p>
<p>"What does that mean...?"</p>
<p>"I have absolutely no idea!" I said and laughed. I felt like with every game we participate in, I was losing my mind more and more. Nothing made sense.</p>
<p>"Maybe Jonghyun is right... Everything is just predetermined... Like how you wouldn't get allergies here but how you would in the other game..."</p>
<p>For some reason, Baekho seemed upset and clenched his fists. I tilted my head and reached over, placing a hand on his. He flinched and looked at me.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"It's just... I refuse to accept that that's the truth."</p>
<p>"No one said you have to. We are still us." I wasn't sure what brought about this sudden change but he turned around and held my arms. I flinched unintentionally since his hands were cold.</p>
<p>"Minhyun, I have to be honest."</p>
<p>"Y-yeah? Right now?" I blurted out since his eyes were serious. I gulped and he nodded.</p>
<p>"I... I really..."</p>
<p>Really?</p>
<p>Thunk.</p>
<p>Both of us froze at the sound. They were soft but continuous like little metallic clicks against the wooden flooring. Baekho placed a finger on his lips as both of us hurriedly lowered ourselves to hide behind the bed in the room we were in. The clicks became louder until we finally saw it. It was like a bug or praying mantis to be exact except it was large, way too large to even fit the hallway properly. Two frontal large legs curved in a threatening angle. But it didn't look natural. It looked just like it sounded. Metallic. Shimmering silver gloss as it poked its head into the room we were in. We immediately lowered ourselves even more and held our breaths. It started coming closer judging from the sound itself but stopped after awhile. We peered upwards, afraid we would see its terrifying head but there was no sign of it. Then, the clicks continued out and gradually faded. Baekho shifted and peeked first before letting out a soft relieved cry.</p>
<p>"Please don't tell me that's what we are up against," he whispered and I could only shake my head.</p>
<p>"You think?" I bit my lip and crawled over to the window. I peeked out to try to see something, anything but the snow blurred out a lot of things. There was a sound but distant. "What was that?"</p>
<p>"Huh? You heard something?" Baekho crawled up beside me and tried to listen and there it was again except this time, it was clear that it was a scream piercing through the cold winds. "Hell no..."</p>
<p>"Baekho..."</p>
<p>"This isn't real, right?"</p>
<p>"You and I both know the answer to that. We go out there... And it's against a metallic mantis. Who knows if there are more?" I said while sitting beside him.</p>
<p>"Are we going to die here? Is this it?"</p>
<p>"Isn't that what we always thought in the other games too?" I said and Baekho sighed.</p>
<p>"Yeah but this feels worse..."</p>
<p>"More real?"</p>
<p>Baekho bit his lip and nodded. "I mean, a big metallic mantis isn't actually real but death... Feels much more real here than the other games."</p>
<p>"It's either freezing to death or mauled to death, huh..." I looked at Baekho who was shaking and held his hand. "Didn't think you could look this afraid."</p>
<p>"I thought I was more afraid of heights but..." He looked at me and squeezed my hand. "After what Jonghyun said earlier, I'm most afraid of losing you."</p>
<p>I blinked and realised he was being sincere. His eyes twinkled with sincerity as he held my hand tightly. I smiled and unintentionally chuckled. "That's weird."</p>
<p>"It is?" He let go of my hand and I grabbed it.</p>
<p>"I feel the same."</p>
<p>He froze and we stared at each other as if this was the best time to be romantic. But if one of us were going to die anyways, why would it matter? It was better to say it out now than to regret it later on.</p>
<p>"You do?"</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>&gt; Kiss him</p>
<p>&gt; Push him down</p>
<p>&gt; Leave the apartment</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. K_SS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of dress shoes echoed through the now eeriely empty halls as a male with blonde hair strutted down the hallway after entering from a little black hole in the shape of an alcove, stopping before the non-functioning humanoid that only sputtered electric and nonsense. </p><p>"Aww~ Poor thing. It broke, it broke," the giggles from the pink haired person echoed behind the blonde who did not seem fascinated at all by the other's cheerfulness. </p><p>"Quit laughing and get rid of it. It has served its purpose like the others before it." </p><p>"And what of the others?" </p><p>"Let them be for now. Its safety protocol ensured the safety of the player. The others would sure to be angered if we lost hhe player." </p><p>"Understood. And of the glitch?" </p><p>"He won't bring any harm to us. Just continue watching them." </p><p>"Won't he create more bugs in the system?" </p><p>"We can't get rid of him currently. Pay more attention to your work and maybe you won't be the next scrap." </p><p>"Oop! Scary~ Sorry, boss. I'll clean this right now." </p><p>"I'm not your boss." </p><p>The blonde hair started walking away, shoes clacking in the distance as he headed down the pathway leading to the rooms. He stopped in front of a door and sighed, pushing it open and entering it. </p><p>*</p><p>I leaned forward and felt my hand twitched before our lips met. Baekho stiffened before he relaxed into the kiss. I moved back and looked at my hand, my cuff sparking a little. In shock that it might explode, I moved my hand away from him and he flinched but instead of it bursting into flames, the menu popped up. Baekho was confused but so was I. </p><p>"Ah... Um... Sorry for doing that." </p><p>"For what? Kissing me?" Baekho asked and I blinked. </p><p>"No, no! Why would I be sorry for that?" I blurted out and was about to rectify it when something else caught both our attention. The clicking sound was back and it got louder faster this time. The mantis skirted right in front of the door as if it heard us despite how soft we were speaking before we could even make a move. We were about to hide again but it just lunged at us as if it had already locked onto us. It landed right above us but a loud crack sounded as well. </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>It all happened so fast that Baekho and I didn't know what was going on anymore. One moment, I kissed him and the next moment, we were falling from what I believed was the sixth floor of a building back into a bellowing storm that seemed to eat everything up in white. We crashed or so I believed we did but the cold saved us. We flew further from how light we were compared to huge chunks of cement blocks and the mantis as the wind caught us as well. Both of us landed in the snow and panted heavily as we tried to scramble up but our bodies felt frozen stiff and our minds shaken from the fall. Maybe the cold didn't save us as much. </p><p>"Hurry!" I heard a voice before feeling my hand being grabbed and pulled. The snow started slipping off my clothes and I wheezed painfully as I could feel myself remembering to breathe again. Baekho coughed as well and slowly but surely, we started regaining our composures and realised that two guys were trying to help us run away. We were also, in fact, running albeit it not processing in our minds but our legs moved unconsciously as if trying to save our bodies. </p><p>"That way!" </p><p>We just moved without a purpose, following the two. We could see coats and bags and a bow as our vision cleared a little more. A bow. Somehow that struck me as familiar but I could barely think as a screech echoed behind us followed by a howl. </p><p>"Don't look back!" </p><p>Yet when someone tells you not to do something, your body automatically does it before you can even think to ask why. My head turned slightly and I almost choked on the thin air. A wolf about the size of half a regular building tackled the mantis who suddenly looked small in scale as we got much further from the two who started to fight. The wolf was, by no means, metallic at all. It was furry and definitely nasty with drool and blood freezing off its teeth and fur. I continued running as far as I could go before my lungs gave out first from the extreme cold. I stumbled and almost made everyone fall. </p><p>"Shit. Under there!" </p><p>"Stop yelling and just run." </p><p>We ducked under some kind of fallen streetlight that had tarp tied to it as if it was some makeshift tent. Somehow, I felt better just being under it.</p><p>"Like I said, it really works like a game," one of them spoke up immediately and the other clicked his tongue. I looked up since they sounded familiar and instantly, I recognised them since they were sort of the last two person we had a peaceful conversation with before everything went to shit back at the hall.</p><p>"You two... Minhyuk and... Kihyun, right?" Baekho panted out and they nodded.</p><p>"You remembered our names! I'm so glad!" Minhyuk said brightly and gave us both a hug.</p><p>"Wh-"</p><p>"Here, put these on. You'll both freeze to death," the other said and handed us coats that he pulled out from their bags.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>"Judging from how you two look, you got a horrible spawn area," Minhyuk said and we both just blinked as we slid on winter coats that immediately started warming up our sore muscles even though we haven't been outside for too long. "We got lucky and also we can still use our weapons from before which means you still have your katana."</p><p>"How do you know all these? And thank you," Baekho asked. </p><p>"Game logic? It's kinda like... PUBG but if you put it in some kind of Horizon or Last of Us monsters." </p><p>I blinked and so did Baekho. Those names sounded almost gibberish to me despite being words. Minhyuk chuckled and shook his head. </p><p>"Nevermind about that. I have no clue how you two have been winning games thus far but I guess sometimes the best strategy is to have no strategy."</p><p>"So what is the strategy to win this game?" I asked before I remembered something. "Hey... Did you find your friend?" </p><p>His face seemed to become worried before he shook his head. "I couldn't find him." </p><p>"Maybe we will find him somewhere here... What's his name?" </p><p>"Hyunwoo or well, we call him Shownu. His partner's name is Jooheon. Speaking of which, we haven't bump fists with you yet if that even works in this game." </p><p>We exchanged glances before bumping fists. Surprisingly, it did work which ended up with Kihyun moving to one side to try to contact his friend while Minhyuk told us of his so-called strategy. Having one was still better than none. </p><p>"We were trying to make our way to some kind of main area. Usually they have that in games. I don't see there being any restrictive sphere so chances are this might be an open world game. We will need to find a way to clear some kind of objective or something."</p><p>"What if the objective is just to survive? Until there's only one pair left standing...?" Baekho asked and Minhyuk shook his head. </p><p>"I wouldn't trust that."</p><p>"Why not? Jonghyun played the game before and he said this was the survival stage which is the last stage." </p><p>"Did he say that because he wanted to be the last one surviving? Last I check, he was frozen in fear when you two risked your lives to help us all. Plus, with this crazy weather and monsters, we are indeed all better off just throwing in the towel. But I don't believe that! Not for one second."</p><p>"Why not?" I asked this time.</p><p>"How many times did he play the game? One time? Then how can he be so sure? We have been playing these games without much rules and if he did know the rules, why didn't he help you in the first place?"</p><p>"The concepts are the same but the games itself are different probably."</p><p>"Whatever excuse he has, I'm not interested. What's more important is finding an actual way to beat the shit out of the game and live. All of us!"</p><p>"Hyunwoo!" Kihyun gasped out of the blue and waved his cuffed wrist to Minhyuk. "He's alive!" </p><p>"Really? Where are they?!" </p><p>Minhyuk scurried over to Kihyun and they both started talking to their friend as if it had been ages since they spoke. I guess this whole game makes you feel that way. I turned to Baekho who twitched and turned to me. Red crept up his cheeks and he cleared his throat, looking down nervously or maybe even shyly. </p><p>"So, um... I guess we are teaming up with them for awhile?" Baekho asked and I chuckled. </p><p>"Yeah unless you don't want to. We can still try to survive by ourselves but I really don't think that's the point here after what Minhyuk said and they don't seem like the type to backstab us," I replied and he nodded, smiling sheepishly as he moved his hand to lightly touch mine. I chuckled and curled my fingers slightly. "God, don't make this feel awkward now." </p><p>"It was a kiss, not CPR. Do you know what that even implies?" he squeaked and I shrugged playfully, nudging his shoulder. </p><p>"That I like you?" </p><p>He gasped and turned redder. I found it adorable and couldn't help grinning. This man better be the death of me and not anything else from a game. Still, it did fascinate me that I could feel like this even if our lives and deaths were literally held on by what seems to be a thread now. How I could think for someone else rather than my own survival only. </p><p>"Minhyun, I promise you that we will find a way out of this," Baekho said and I hummed. </p><p>"You don't have to promise me anything. Let's just do it." </p><p>He smiled and nodded. </p><p>"Alright!" Kihyun chirped and they scurried back over. "They're at some main city area which means there really might be some other way to win this. We should group up with them too. Surely we will be able to figure this out together!" </p><p>"Okay. Seems like the storm has died down a little too and I don't see any of those creatures either," Minhyuk said as he looked around. </p><p>"Do you think we should go now or we should rest since it doesn't seem like they're nearby?" </p><p>"Let's find a proper building to rest for the night. We might need better weapons too if there are any just in case we come face to face with them." </p><p>"Do you think we can even go up against them...?" Baekho asked and gulped. Coming up close with the mantis was already scary enough but to fight it? Our weapons probably wouldn't even leave a dent on it.</p><p>"Won't know until we try," Minhyuk replied with a grin. He seemed cheerful but not in the way that he was super confident that everything would be fine. He was just light to be around and maybe that's why I didn't feel as pressured as when around Hoshi. Maybe that's why I didn't really get along with Hoshi compared to Minhyuk. We poked our heads out from the tent and they led the way, dashing as silently as they can through the thick snow. We felt less cold too, now equipped with proper winter coats as we followed them. Sometimes they slowed down to hear for any noises but most of the time, they just hurried along.</p><p>"Did your friends find a landmark where we can meet?" I asked and Kihyun nodded.</p><p>"Over there."</p><p>I looked at where he pointed and just noticed a couple of tall blinking towers in the distance which was a little odd for a post apocalyptic world but at the same time, seemed to make sense that we would be heading there.</p><p>"If that's the landmark, then we definitely can't move around when it's snowing heavily," Baekho said.</p><p>"That's why we will find a place to rest for tonight first. Minhyuk and I are still tired from the earlier game."</p><p>"Wait, stop," Minhyuk said as we came across a bridge. "Looks like a highway."</p><p>"We probably shouldn't cross it now," Kihyun added but suddenly turned to us. "What do you guys think?"</p><p>"Huh? Us?"</p><p>I looked around and noticed a school in the distance. There was also a police station not too far away.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Left, right, up, down~</p><p>&gt; Cross the bridge</p><p>&gt; Head for the school</p><p>&gt; Head for the police station</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. POL_CE STAT_ON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bridge was definitely out of the picture right now. Even if we did make it across, there was no saying how things were like on the other side right now and the fog was blocking most of our view so we could barely even tell if it was safe to cross right now.</p><p>The school and police station were definitely the next best choices but the school was further. We would have no idea what we would run into while heading that way and the police station seemed rather intact. </p><p>"Let's go to the police station," I said and they all nodded in agreement as we started heading towards it. As we got closer, we noticed overturned vehicles or destroyed ones on the road but there was one thing different. There were no growth around the area, no creeping plants or sprouting tree. Just the building but covered in snow and the weirdest part of it were the large ice chunks sticking out of it that you wouldn't have taken notice of at first. It was as if someone dropped an avalanche on it but somehow it got impaled by ice instead of broken by it. </p><p>"That's unnatural no matter how I look at it," Baekho said and we just chuckled nervously as we got closer, keeping a look out for metallic bugs or giant wolves. There was nothing that seemed threatening jumping out at us but that only gave us more case for concern. We reached the station and the glass doors were already broken. It wasn't horribly run down like the other buildings we saw but it wasn't in the best condition either. </p><p>"We probably should have went to the school instead," Minhyuk said as we walked in and started to look around. We stopped when we heard a creak followed by icy cold wind blowing from inside strangely enough. A door flew past us and crashed into the snow outside before three blue pale humans stepped out, holding bows in their arms except they don't look very human either. They had long pointed ears and silver hair that reached their waists. They looked like elves but definitely unfriendly and cold. Minhyuk instantly had his bow pointed at them just as two of them pointed theirs at us too. Baekho stood in front of me and I blinked in shock while Kihyun's arms seemed to raise up in a surrender pose. Nobody moved but we could tell they thought of us as threats with their sharp blue eyes staring down at us. </p><p>The one in the middle parted it's thin lips and started speaking in a foreign tongue. I exchanged glances with Minhyuk who had looked over too but of course, neither of us understood what it was trying to tell us. Even though it seemed that it tried to make a connection with us, failing did not seem to an option for it as it raised its own bow towards us and yelled out a string of command. The two beside it started to shoot arrows and we hurriedly dodged behind the cabinets and table. Anywhere the arrows landed, ice would sprout from it. If it hit us, we just might die from the cold. </p><p>"What do we do?" Baekho asked while eyeing them as they ceased fire. Fog started to waft around the police station from all the ice they had just shot out. </p><p>"Run or fight," I replied him and he pulled out the katana. </p><p>"I don't think running is an option. Even if we beeline for the door, we might get shot at once." </p><p>"I don't have a weapon," I blurted out and Baekho looked at me. I gave him a little exasperated shrug before he pulled out the gun from the chess game. </p><p>"Still think you don't have a weapon?" </p><p>"What th- how?" </p><p>"Seems like whatever I pick up and put inside my backpack stays there."</p><p>"That's handy... But not when we spawn at a bad area," I muttered as I checked the gun. There didn't seem to be anywhere I could check for ammo or maybe I just didn't know how to. </p><p>"Minhyuk is signalling us to go in at the count of three. Ready?" </p><p>"Huh? Are you sure we can even win them?" I gasped but there wasn't time to contemplate as Minhyuk started counting to three with his fingers. On the third count, he stood up from behind the table and started firing arrows back at them as the fog died down. One of the elves got hit but it didn't even seem fazed as it pulled it out and they started firing in Minhyuk's direction. Baekho took the gun from my hand and start firing just by clicking the trigger. Bullets seemed to fly out of it without a care in the world and it was only now I realised that there were no blanks coming out from the gun. The elves seemed to be able to counter them with some kind of barrier but it also gave Minhyuk another chance to shoot at them. </p><p>"I think the sword would be more effective on them," I said without much thought since they looked so thin. Baekho looked at me and nodded as if what I said wasn't an idea but a suggestion. He started running forward and I yelped, following after him with the katana. He swung the gun when he got close enough and one of the elves blocked it with his bow. The other was about to attack Baekho but I swung the katana clumsily and hit the bow out of its hand. The one in the middle growled and lashed out towards me but Baekho pushed us both out of the way. Ice grew from where his hit landed and Minhyuk covered us as we ran towards them, hiding behind the table but this time, they came charging towards us. </p><p>"There's 4 of us and 3 of them! We can do something about this," Minhyuk said. </p><p>"Oh yeah? You forgot we are handcuffed to one another and they're not!" Kihyun snapped back. </p><p>"Not the time to be arguing now," Baekho said as he took the katana from me and swung up, hitting one of the elves that had already reached us. The other had pulled out a knife and jumped onto Minhyuk before he could aim his arrow at him. The remaining one stood on the table and aimed his arrow right at me and Kihyun. With an instinctive decision, Kihyun and I both reached over and dragged him down from the table. We didn't have weapons or at least that's what I thought, not expecting Kihyun to actually grab the gun Baekho put down and fire it. There was an immediate silence as the other two elves stopped to turn to look at us. They saw their fallen comrade who was bleeding blue before letting out a screech. Baekho managed to cut the head of the elf he was fighting and Minhyuk shot an arrow right between its eyes admist the confusion. </p><p>The total silence that followed after only filled us with dread as we watched the three elves started fading away into data blocks as if they didn't exist in the first place and reminded us that this was a game.</p><p>"So... Did we kill them... Or... What...," Kihyun asked shakily as he dropped the gun, hands trembling as he gulped. Minhyuk hissed and we realised his side was bleeding. "Crap. Minhyuk!"</p><p>"I'm fine. This isn't too bad...and those were just characters in the game, most likely. It's not like you actually killed someone. Don't feel bad about it."</p><p>I looked at Baekho and he panted, looking at the katana. There were no blood stains, no bodies. Nothing. They were just gone. Just like that.</p><p>"So we can kill these things...?" he said softly and I didn't know what to say in this situation. Good on us for winning? But we had to kill in return. I didn't know why my heart stung. It didn't even when we were against those statues but these elves could communicate and they seemed to feel for one another from the way they had stopped attacking when their comrade had fallen. It just felt different and it felt wrong. Even though our lives were the ones at stake. I can't afford to feel bad. Maybe Minhyuk was right, these were just game characters. There was no need to feel bad. </p><p>"Here. Drink up," Kihyun said and we noticed him pulling out a intricate looking vial from his pocket.</p><p>"Ugh.. Do I have to?"</p><p>"It is a potion. Drink it. Maybe it'll heal your wound."</p><p>With a scowl, Minhyuk downed the contents and the bleeding seemed to stop as the wound closed up.</p><p>"Woah," Baekho blurted out and Kihyun looked at us.</p><p>"You two should be able to do it too. In the shop in the menu," He said and Baekho gasped. He clicked on the menu and it popped up.</p><p>"That's right. We did buy two of it," he said and I nodded before I caught sight of something on the ground. Walking over, I picked up the bow that had weird engravings on it. </p><p>"I think the elves were using this earlier," I said and Baekho looked around, finding a knife and another bow. </p><p>"Game drop?" he said and tilted his head. </p><p>"Probably. We should take one bow with us and give the other two to them." Baekho nodded and stored it in his backpack. </p><p>"Huh? Where did you store the bow?" Kihyun asked in a confused tone and Baekho clicked on the backpack option in the menu to show him. He seemed surprise and showed us his menu. There was no backpack option. "Shit... That's some cheat you have. We have to pick these bags up to actually get some space."</p><p>"Cheat?" Baekho blinked and looked at me but I could only shrug. It wasn't like we knew others wouldn't have such an option.</p><p>"Anyways, we should set camp here for the night. I don't think we should go any further for now and we already know our surroundings were rather quiet...," Minhyuk said as he sat up.</p><p>"We will go look around the place for a bit then," Baekho said and I followed him up. We went around the police station and found a room that seemed untouched by the ice and was much warmer than the front of the police station too. There was also a couch there so perhaps it was an actual resting area. We shifted to the room after meeting up with the other two and decided Minhyuk would take the couch for the night. We had also managed to drag the mattresses from the cells to the room so we didn't have to figure out a way to sleep on the floor. </p><p>"Not bad for a first night," Kihyun said and Minhyuk groaned. </p><p>"Elves on the first night? God, I can't even imagine how it'll be like once we get to the heart of the city..."</p><p>I stared at them and wondered if we would even be able to survive this. It felt unlikely but it was also hard to say since we did work well with them somehow. </p><p>As if you've done this before. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Baekho turned to look at me and blinked. "Did you say something?" </p><p>"Oh. No.... I thought... I heard something..." </p><p>"Really? An enemy?" </p><p>"N-no... Something else.. Don't worry about it. I must be overthinking things..." </p><p>"Okay... Um... About that earlier, we didn't get a chance to talk about it," he whispered and I felt my hands turn clammy.</p><p>"W-what is there to talk about...?" I asked softly and gulped.</p><p>"Hmm... Well, for starters... You know... Um... Do we feel the same way...?" His cheeks turned a little red and I chuckled as I scooted a little closer to him.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>He bit his lip and shrugged. "I... Just don't want to have false hope.. You know... I mean... You could probably like someone else and... This is just..."</p><p>I blinked and leaned forward, pressing my lips on his again. He flinched a little but relaxed into the kiss before pulling away quickly.</p><p>"W-wait. Kihyun and Minhyuk," he blurted out as quietly as he could and I chuckled softly, glancing at our two buddies.</p><p>"They're sound asleep, Baekho."</p><p>"O-oh..."</p><p>"Look.... I might not remember anything that happened in the previous game but right now, in this game... You're the one I'm cuffed to and you're the one I've fallen for...," I said softly, feeling my heart beat even faster than when we were against the elves earlier. It felt odd to be letting my feelings out right now but honestly, there would never be a better time either in this world we were in. </p><p>"Mmm.... I... I like you...." </p><p>"Me too. I like you too... But for now, let's get some sleep, okay?" </p><p>He nodded and smiled brightly as he closed his eyes. "Good night, Minhyun." </p><p>"Good night, Baekho." </p><p>I watched as he fell asleep before opening the menu. There was something that had been bugging me since earlier as I clicked into the shop. As I thought, everything in my store was a big mess. All the options had words jumbled up and I scrolled down all the way just to be sure. I stopped when I noticed an exclamation mark that wasn't there before. </p><p>eaCmar(!) </p><p>Confused, I clicked on it and decided to just purchase it since it didn't cost much. A camera popped up in my hand and I blinked. Somehow, something about it felt familiar. It's weight, it's shape... I couldn't understand why or if there's something wrong with me but there was now a constant nudge in my head. I was about to turn it on but Baekho moved beside me, arms finding a spot around my waist and I jumped a little. I chuckled and decided to check it out next time. Tonight, I should rest. </p><p>***</p><p>Morning greeted us with a less bitter cold and more view as we stepped out from the police station after giving it another check around. There wasn't much we got from there but the most important thing was probably a handgun in a suspiciously empty weapon vault. We started making our way to the bridge since we needed to get across to meet up with Kihyun and Minhyuk's friends. </p><p>"Guys, do you feel weird?" Kihyun asked and we looked at him with confused expressions. He touched his stomach and frowned. "I actually feel... Hungry." </p><p>"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little parched too," Baekho said and rubbed his throat. "I kind of forgot how this feels like..." </p><p>"Hey... Don't joke around like this. If we can actually feel like this, wouldn't that mean....," Minhyuk's words trailed off but we could understand what he was trying to say. </p><p>"No, this probably isn't the real world," I said and their brows furrowed, not really reality to be put into words. "I mean, come on, metal bugs and ice elves? If this is the real world, what are we doing playing a game in it instead of living out here? It's already horrifying enough." </p><p>"That's true. Come on. Let's keep going." </p><p>We reached the bridge in no time since we could actually tell where we were going. There were still no signs of other living beings but that honestly wasn't our biggest concern. Food and water was. So it seemed Jonghyun wasn't kidding when he asked us to find food. Maybe this game was programmed so we would feel it. </p><p>As we started to cross the bridge, we also kept an eye out for any cars. Taking a peek to try our luck with food but there wasn't any. Some time passed until we heard little scuttling noises and everyone fell silent, hiding behind a truck to see what laid before us. There were small little creatures that roamed ahead with half the road gone. They resembled panthers but their paws were more like metal claws as they walked, creating the noises we heard.</p><p>"Well, we need to pass them... Do we fight?"</p><p>"Wait. The bridge. There should be an undersection to it so we can maybe use that to cross over," Kihyun said and we all looked confused. "Sorry. I saw it in a book in the library... Can't say for sure if that's true..."</p><p>"If it is, we can avoid fighting."</p><p>"Or there might be something else down there," Baekho said and everyone became nervous. I looked at them and frowned a little. So it was another split path.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Another?</p><p>&gt; Fight them</p><p>&gt; Go under</p><p>&gt; Distract them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. UNDER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We should avoid fighting for now. We need to save our energy," I said and they nodded. We peered out and made sure there were no monsters nearby before heading towards the broken parts of the bridge. </p><p>"How do we get down there?" Minhyuk asked and we looked around before our eyes seemed to fall onto the handcuffs. </p><p>"That's a bad idea," Kihyun said but what choice did we have? It wasn't like we had ropes. </p><p>"We could try to jump down but it'll make too much noise without something to cushion the fall," Baekho said and Kihyun groaned. </p><p>"Fine. I'll go down first," he grumbled as if cursing his fate for being the smallest sized among us. "Just don't drop me." </p><p>"My life is on the line here too," Minhyuk chuckled as Kihyun lowered himself. He took a deep breath and grasped the cuff with his other hand as well, letting go of the concrete as all three of us worked together to lower him down slowly. At some point, Minhyuk was also leaning forward too much but thankfully, Kihyun touched the ground. He showed us a thumbs up and opened his arms. "I really gotta jump, huh?" </p><p>"We don't really have much of a choice here...," Baekho responded and I blinked, just patting him on the back for encouragement. </p><p>"Alright. Catch me, Ki!" Minhyuk chuckled and pretended to hop. Kihyun reflexively covered himself. </p><p>"Alright. Don't joke around. Grab on," Baekho chuckled and Minhyuk nodded, clutching the chain of our cuff as he hopped down into the hole as well. Kihyun tried to grab hold of him once he was lowered enough. Once they were down there, they both lifted their arms, prepared to catch us. </p><p>"You first," Baekho said and I nodded, climbing down and lowered to proper platform. "Okay... I can do this." </p><p>Baekho sat at the edge and hopped. All 3 of us cushioned his fall since our shoes would make too much noise if we landed upright. </p><p>"Oh god. I never want to do that again," Baekho squeaked as he stood up straight again. </p><p>"Let's hope we don't have to," I said and smiled, glad we made it without alerting those little creatures. </p><p>"Let's go." </p><p>With weapons still in hand just in case, we started heading towards the direction of the city. Water roared underneath us, covering our footsteps hopefully as we rushed across as quickly as we could. It was quite dark under the bridge but we stuck close to the brighter side and hoped nothing would jump out at us too. </p><p>"So, Minhyuk, what do you work as in the real world? You seem to really know a lot about games...," Baekho said and Minhyuk glanced back at us before shrugging.</p><p>"I was a game tester. I played a lot of games which is probably why it seems like I know how this game works."</p><p>Something felt off to me as Minhyuk answered the question but yet, I couldn't quite put a finger around it.</p><p>"What about you, Kihyun?"</p><p>"Mmm? Me? I was studying to be an engineer. Which was sort of why I picked up the book on bridges..."</p><p>"There it is again," I muttered without realising until I realised Baekho was staring at me with a confused look.</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You said there it is again... What is?"</p><p>I halted and they slowed down to a stop too.</p><p>"Don't you guys feel like... This is way too... Weird?" I questioned and they only looked bewildered. </p><p>"What's weird?" Minhyuk asked and tilted his head.</p><p>"Everything is too... Convenient," I said and chewed on my bottom lip.</p><p>"Like what? How has anything about this been convenient?"</p><p>"Like... How... You know about games and how Kihyun read about the bridge somehow...."</p><p>"Minhyun, are you alright?" Baekho asked and I groaned.</p><p>"I am... Just give me a little more time. I feel like I'm recalling something," I said and they nodded worriedly but continued walking. It didn't take too long before we had to stop as there was nowhere for us to walk ahead of us. The path wasn't broken per say but there was just no path. There was just whiteness in front of us. </p><p>"This doesn't look good," Kihyun said and Minhyuk nodded. </p><p>"Seems like we entered an area that wasn't built...."</p><p>"Wait. You're not saying we have to go all the way back and go pass the monsters again, right?" Baekho gasped and Minhyuk frowned. </p><p>"Well... We shouldn't be affected but there is no saying what will happen if we go through this... Chances are we might fall into oblivion or there is actually a path and we make it across..." </p><p>I stepped to the front and placed a foot onto the whiteness. Baekho gasped and tried to pull me back but I placed a hand on his arm. I took another step and glanced back at them. </p><p>"Seems like there is a path." I blinked, taking notice of their stunned looks. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" </p><p>"Huh? No, nothing. Just thought you seemed pretty cool for being so bold," Minhyuk said with a chuckle. </p><p>"Yeah," Kihyun agreed and I looked at Baekho who broke into a tiny relieved smile. </p><p>"Let's go then." We stepped into the whiteness together, going straight ahead as far as we could before we saw the end. "Look, guys." </p><p>We started climbing upwards on a grassy slope to our confusion but kept going until we reached the top. </p><p>"Over there is the bridge," Minhyuk said as he pointed at the bridge. I looked at it and there weren't any white stuff that we had just walked pass. It looked just like a regular bridge so what was that really? "Probably some incomplete area." </p><p>"Huh?" I blurted out in surprise.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Oh nothing...."</p><p>"Come on. We have to find Shownu and Jooheon," Kihyun chimed and we hurried along. Our first few steps were slow and confused as the sight before us was completely different from before. The biggest difference being that there was no snow. No ice. No big chunks of icicles. It still had the same post apocalyptic look but this time, it looked as if it was summer. We took off the winter jackets and kept them just in case as we continued wandering around, scavenging for food and water. Thankfully there was a convenience store that had some canned food and water tucked away.</p><p>"I feel sorry if we took someone else's stash...," Baekho muttered as we munched on the food. Unsure if it was even edible or safe, we had to just to ensure our survival. It didn't taste like much or maybe there wasn't any taste at all but oddly enough, it did fill our stomachs enough to keep going. We stashed the remaining into our bags and surprisingly, we found sleeping bags as well which Baekho and I carried since we didn't need actual backpacks to carry things around. </p><p>"I guess it's just all in the game system to make us replenish our hunger or stamina like an actual survival game," Minhyuk said.</p><p>"Say, how sure are you that we will meet your friends there?" I asked Kihyun who grinned.</p><p>"Trust them. They'll make it. They won't go down that easily. Especially if it's fighting."</p><p>"Sounds like you really trust them," I said softly and he nodded.</p><p>"Of course I do. We have been friends for so long. Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"How long?" I asked and Kihyun flicked his eyelashes before his face became scrunched a little as if he was thinking hard.</p><p>"I can't say for sure... But just long."</p><p>I slowed down so I was walking beside Baekho again. He noticed it and smiled, gently brushing his hand against mine.</p><p>"Thinking hard?" he said and I sighed, just gazing into his brown eyes for a bit before having to make sure my attention was to the front or I'll bump into the others.</p><p>"Yeah... How long have you known Hoshi, Baekho?"</p><p>"Huh? How long?"</p><p>"Yep. How long...? You... You do know, right?"</p><p>Baekho frowned and rubbed his neck. "Uh... I'm quite sure it was for two... Years? Give or take...? Why? Is it important?"</p><p>"The thing is... If I had participated in this game before... How long have I been here? How long have we been playing? We were only judging based on the day since we woke up but what if I have been here way longer than that? What if my memory just kept being wiped over and over again? If they did it once, who is to say they wouldn't do it again? And we are actually just stuck in a cruel loop..." I felt warmth in my hand and realised Baekho had held my hand. </p><p>"Sounds heavy to handle alone. Whatever it is. Let's face it together, okay?"</p><p>What if we were all just programmed? To think and feel like humans? To entertain. Just like a real toy. A real game. </p><p>To love.</p><p>"This is too cruel," I whispered.</p><p>"I know. That's why you have me... Or us. We can get through this, Minhyun and we will get Prism to let us all go. We will end this game."</p><p>"As heartwarming as you two are being right now, we have company," Minhyuk said and we darted behind a roadblock. A zombie looking person wandered the street aimlessly with weird twitching motions exactly like those from a game. "This is a really weird game. There's no fixed theme to it."</p><p>"What if like you said, it's incomplete?" Kihyun replied him. "These random enemies, the weather."</p><p>"Will there even be a way to win then?" Baekho asked as no one knew the answer. We were thrown here without warning or a choice after all.</p><p>"There has to be," I said softly just to try to keep my focus in the game despite having my thoughts all scrambled. Then, what about the player that Jonghyun mentioned? Or what Prism said about us being favoured? Everything seemed to make lesser sense the more I thought about it.</p><p>"We just need to get to the tower. There's no reason to engage with one zombie," Kihyun said and we agreed. We already came this far without fighting again. It was best we stayed away too or it might attract more creatures or who knows what.</p><p>"I've been thinking but we haven't seen anyone else since we made it here," Minhyuk whispered as we snuck past the zombie to a more compact street. There were even more zombies wandering around but there were cars to hide behind this time and they weren't very active hunters either. We tried not to speak much, only using sign language as we went closer to the tower just in case it could trigger any of them which was much easier somehow than it seemed to be in video games or shows. For one, they weren't super sensitive to sound and they couldn't sniff us out either. So as long as we stayed as quiet as we could and out of line of sight, it didn't seem that difficult. Halfway there or maybe even lesser, we decided to enter a restaurant to take a quick break. We looked around to make sure there were no surprises to jump out at us before settling behind the counter to rest and recharge. </p><p>"We have been walking the whole day and the only things we have seen are the zombies. Here, food."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Do you think no one else made it?" Kihyun said softly and instantly Minhyuk shook his head.</p><p>"No way. We agreed to meet them both at the tower, right? Surely they'll make it especially since they're closer to it than us."</p><p>"Its evening now. Best not to wander around...," Baekho said but Kihyun seemed antsy.</p><p>"You think so? I think we can make it if we ran there. We should probably group up with them as fast as possible."</p><p>"We don't know what else lurks in this city, Ki... We can't go around carelessly."</p><p>"But don't you want to meet them faster? Plus the more people, the better chances of survival right?"</p><p>~~~</p><p>Two against one. And you? </p><p>&gt; Group up</p><p>&gt; Rest</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. REST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know you're eager to find them, Kihyun but it's not easy. Plus we aren't heavily stocked on food either. It's safer to save energy right now," I said and his excitement fizzled down as he took deep breaths and nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay. Tomorrow then."</p>
<p>"We will get there when we get there," Baekho said. "No point in rushing when we don't know what's the end goal of this game."</p>
<p>"Alright... We will rest."</p>
<p>We set up the sleeping bags and huddled accordingly to our partners but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. Thoughts kept invading my mind as I stared at nothing in particular until I remembered about the camera. I took it out from the backpack and turned it on. It flickered alive and I snapped a picture of Baekho's face. Smiling a tiny bit, I clicked into the gallery and was surprised to find other clips and images there. I clicked into one of them and gasped softly. It was a picture of me and Jonghyun. I clicked into a video and played it.</p>
<p>As it started, I heard a hum and something in my head seemed to click. The voice was mine. I knew the song. I couldn't sleep. So I made it.</p>
<p>I played a different video and it showed someone walking along a hallway before the view made me frown. It was the same main hall as the ones we arrive in. The camera turned around and I looked at myself looking back at me.</p>
<p>"This is the main hall where we meet up every morning. Oh, say hi, Jonghyun. He's my partner," the me in the video said while reaching his hand out to someone before moving the camera towards none other than Jonghyun who looked over.</p>
<p>"Seriously, I don't understand why you bought a camera," he said but smiled.</p>
<p>"Well, since we might die anytime, I thought it'll be nice to have something someone else could remember me by."</p>
<p>"We won't die, Minhyun. I'll protect you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Oh look!" The camera turned in a rush and my eyes opened widely as I saw Baekho entering the frame as video me rushed up to him. "Baekho!"</p>
<p>"Huh? Hey, Minhyun. You participating this round?"</p>
<p>"Yep. Hey, Hoshi."</p>
<p>"Hey~!"</p>
<p>I paused the video and took a deep breath. There was no way this was real. This had to be fabricated. There was just... I looked at Baekho and furrowed my brows. Maybe my thoughts were right. Maybe our memories have been erased time and time again. If that's the case, is anything even real? What is real? What isn't?</p>
<p>I closed the camera and faced Baekho before shutting my eyes tightly. Don't think about it. Tomorrow, you will show it to them and then, he will have an explanation for you. Maybe.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>I opened my eyes to find the others rolling up their sleeping bags. Yawning slightly, I scooted out from the sleeping bag and stretched before rolling it up as well.</p>
<p>"Are we leaving now?" I asked and watched as they laid out the food from yesterday.</p>
<p>"After we eat," Baekho said and smiled.</p>
<p>"Huh... Okay..."</p>
<p>"Something wrong?" he asked and I sighed, pulling out the camera and showing it to him.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to hide this but I got this yesterday."</p>
<p>"Huh? From where?" He took the camera and tilted his head. "So why do you seem so guilty for having it? It's not like-"</p>
<p>"That's the thing. I opened it last night and... There are some videos that I want you to look at."</p>
<p>"Huh? You didn't take anything weird, did you?"</p>
<p>"No way. I wouldn't have the time. You'll understand once you see them..."</p>
<p>"Okay?"</p>
<p>Kihyun and Minhyuk scooted over to see the camera as well since it wasn't like I had something to hide. Their expressions were flat as they watched the videos that I saw yesterday. It wasn't until one of the videos that they seemed surprised. I scooted beside Baekho and realised it was one of the videos I hadn't watched yet since it was Jonghyun turning on the camera and adjusting it.</p>
<p>"Minhyun. Hah.... I don't know when you will realise that I took this video. But when you do see this, I hope its either at a crucial moment or everything is already over and this video is unnecessary," he started saying with a nervous expression. "So, what I'm trying to say is... There's a programme in this game that is called a Player. We are given choices in this Game. I don't know how many Players there are but from my own experience, we have more than one path to choose from. I know as regular living beings, all of us have choices that we can choose from but sometimes we feel like our options are limited. As a Player, it's different... While our options are shown to us... We don't choose our path either but we can make the most out of what's given."</p>
<p>We exchanged confused looks at one another before continuing the video. Jonghyun lifted the handcuff on his wrist and clicked it.</p>
<p>"These objectives are probably just a distraction, tricking us into believing we all have freewill but what if we don't? Even NPCs probably don't have freewill... We all might just be programmed to do something.... Even as Players... The only thing different we can do is probably... Win the game. I want to win even if there's a slight chance that I can. I want to get us out of here. And I hope.... By then... When we do... We can still be friends."</p>
<p>"What does he mean?" Kihyun asked the very question lingering in all our minds. What exactly was Jonghyun trying to tell me with the video? That we had no way to win unless we were this player programme? "We are just...NPCs?"</p>
<p>"Not so fast, Kihyun. We can't just conclude things like that. There has to be more to it. We need to talk to Jonghyun about this," I said.</p>
<p>"And what if he can't tell us? He made the video because he can't say it straight to you."</p>
<p>"No, he can," Baekho interrupted and we looked at him. "But we need to find him in this game. Prism practically broke down to send us into this game. If we can just ask him everything, he won't have a reason not to tell us."</p>
<p>"So our objective has shifted to finding Jonghyun?" Minhyuk asked and I shook my head. "Huh?"</p>
<p>"We still need to group up with your friends first. Then we will decide what to do. Whether we... Go our separate ways or... Stick together and solve this game."</p>
<p>Neither of them said anything as if we knew what was bound to happen but we started to pack after that. Kihyun called his friends just to make sure that they were still alive before we set out.</p>
<p>"Minhyun, thank you for trusting us with the videos," Baekho said as I kept the camera.</p>
<p>"Hmm? You're my partner now. Of course, I trust you. Thank you... For trusting me too. I know how this may look for me but I promise you, I really don't remember anything."</p>
<p>"You're not the only one, Minhyun. I was caught in the video too. And yet I don't remember it either... The thing about the player though... That's what we should focus on right now."</p>
<p>I nodded and we packed up, heading out quietly as the streets were empty and suspicious. The zombies from last night weren't piled up on the street anymore as if someone or something had caused them to leave.</p>
<p>"Look over there," Minhyuk said and we looked over to where he was pointing at. It looked like some long winding path that led up directly to the tower we needed to go and we slowed down.</p>
<p>"Should we use that route?" Baekho asked and Kihyun shook his head.</p>
<p>"When I talked to Shownu earlier, he said there's an elevator leading right up to the tower at the bottom of it. I think this way would be faster if we just run straight to it."</p>
<p>I looked between the two and blinked. As if I felt like these situations occur more often than I like, something else came to my attention this time. At first, it happened like a flash but after the video we had seen, something seemed to click in me. I blinked and took a small step back before gasping softly. There it was.</p>
<p>&gt; Go up</p>
<p>&gt; Go down</p>
<p>Wait...</p>
<p>"Jonghyun said... As the Player... We would be able to see our options... But we can't choose..," I whispered.</p>
<p>"Hmm? Something wrong, Minhyun?" Baekho asked and I frowned. This would make me... A Player, wouldn't it? Unless... This is just my system. Nothing makes sense. "Minhyun?! Minhyun!"</p>
<p>"What's going on? He looks like he's in pain."</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>I don't understand anything. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong. What's real and what's not.</p>
<p>"Minhyun!"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"He passed out," Baekho said and lifted Minhyun into his arms.</p>
<p>"Woah. What's going on right now?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea but I can't go on without him. You two can go ahead. I'll catch up once he wakes up."</p>
<p>"We shouldn't leave each other right now."</p>
<p>"Your friend is waiting... I won't die just like this and its harder to travel with someone unconscious."</p>
<p>Kihyun and Minhyuk were both reluctant but Baekho had already started finding for a place to hide. They watched as the two disappear into a building and started heading out to the tower.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Continue as?</p>
<p>&gt; Baekho</p>
<p>&gt; Minhyuk</p>
<p>&gt; ???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. BAEKHO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a cough.</p>
<p>And then a breath.</p>
<p>And a twitch.</p>
<p>Which escalated to a pulse.</p>
<p>A need to move.</p>
<p>A need to break open.</p>
<p>A need to be free.</p>
<p>A sharp intake of breath hurt his very core as his eyes opened, water all around him. His hands moved and pushed against the glass in front of him which ultimately gave way as it moved upwards. He breathed in deep and painfully as he choked and pulled off the oxygen mask. He looked around as he fell onto the ground. Breathing in and trying to gain control of his senses again, Minhyun propped himself up against the pod he was in. Where was he? He looked around and panted softly before pushing himself up. There were similar pods all around him and each one held a person.</p>
<p>He gasped as he realised what this looked like...</p>
<p>Not good.</p>
<p>Or well, that show.</p>
<p>With the exception that he didn't have little knobs poking out of his fair skin and he definitely was wearing clothes. He looked around and started walking to what seemed like a door in this dark room. The rectangle shape opened up as he stepped out, squinting as light stabbed his eyes. He heard footsteps and took a step back, unsure if he should run and hide. He breathed in and decided to duck behind one of the pods, peeking through the glass at the person who walked inside.</p>
<p>The person was carrying someone or something to one of the other opened pods that Minhyun hadn't noticed earlier but he hoped whoever it was wouldn't notice him either. They placed the person inside and put on the oxygen mask before closing the pod. Water filled it and the person turned around.</p>
<p>"You're there, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Minhyun tried not to make a sound but he realised the voice was too familiar.</p>
<p>"Come now. Don't be shy, Minhyun."</p>
<p>"Prism?"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>I set him down gently on a couch in a random apartment room before touching his forehead. I felt like I was being paranoid but it looked as if he wasn't even breathing. I placed my finger under his nose and laid my head on his chest just to be sure. He was breathing but so light, I could barely feel it. Do we even need to breathe in this world? I couldn't tell. I knew I was still subconsciously doing it but it also felt like it didn't make sense. There was nothing much to do except to sit and wait. I checked on him every so often while spending my minutes away just fiddling with whatever I could even reach.</p>
<p>After some time, I managed to make a rope of some kind with the overgrowth. I knew this felt like a waste of time but it wasn't like I had a choice when I was cuffed to him. I laid beside him and touched his arm. It was cold but then again, he wasn't that warm to begin with. I would know after holding his hand or arm several times before. I scooted closer and hugged him, hoping that would help in some way.</p>
<p>Beep.</p>
<p>Huh?</p>
<p>I tilted my head to look up when I noticed some floating rectangles. I squinted and they became more obvious. I sat up and they floated in the air.</p>
<p>&gt; Kiss</p>
<p>&gt; Shake</p>
<p>What is this...?</p>
<p>I reached out and tried to click it but nothing happened. Frowning and tilting my head, I tried to make it go away by using my hand to swat at it but it didn't have any effect on it. I guessed I could just leave it alone since it wasn't doing me any harm...</p>
<p>I was about to lay down again when I heard static like noise. I turned my head to see the very fabrics of reality being ripped off in front of me.</p>
<p>"What the-"</p>
<p>The air seemed to split into nothing but white just like the incomplete bridge until it was big enough to fit someone and indeed, someone did walk out of it. But I wasn't expecting Prism to show up.</p>
<p>"You're fine!" I squeaked and he let out a chuckle through that prism head of his.</p>
<p>"I'm more than fine," he spoke and I was utterly confused as he reached up and took off the prism head. I blinked in shock when I saw Minhyun staring back at me.</p>
<p>"Wha- how-" I looked at the body beside me and it was indeed Minhyun but he was also right in front of me now. "Who-"</p>
<p>"It's me, Baekho... The very same Minhyun beside you."</p>
<p>"I don't... Get it."</p>
<p>"Neither do I but I met the real Prism. Or should I say the program Prism..." He stepped away from the white thing and someone else walked right in.</p>
<p>"Prism?!"</p>
<p>"Hey Ho! Missed me?"</p>
<p>"WAIT, wait. What on earth is going on here?!"</p>
<p>"To put it in simpler layman terms, Minhyun here accidentally 'logged out' from the data world," Prism said almost confidently as if I would understand what the hell he just said.</p>
<p>"Say that again in a dumb person's term instead," I said and squinted.</p>
<p>"Remember how we established that we are in a game? That's true! We are."</p>
<p>I stared at Minhyun with a dumbfounded look and he sighed.</p>
<p>"Okay. Basically we aren't real people or at least, that's what I think...?"</p>
<p>"Oh no. You're all very real," Prism said, further making my mind confused except Minhyun looked just as confused as me this time too.</p>
<p>"What? You mean... That room with everyone else..."</p>
<p>"They're data. Everyone's data. You're all basically... Oh. I can't tell you that since I've been programmed not to. Hmm.... Put simply, you are in fact, real."</p>
<p>"So you're still restricted from saying things even though you're the main Prism?"</p>
<p>"Oh... My head is spinning," I muttered and Prism laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh yes. I am still a program after all. In fact, I'm about the least unreal thing here. Not counting all those silly little creatures crawling around in the map."</p>
<p>"Wait... Just slow down a tad," I said, unable to keep up with the two. "Care to explain from the beginning? What and how this is happening?!"</p>
<p>Minhyun and Prism (if he had eyes) exchanged glances.</p>
<p>"I woke up in this weird room that had like... Pods of people everywhere. Prism came in and found me."</p>
<p>"Why? Because you're not supposed to exist there?"</p>
<p>"That's the system's interface. You shouldn't be awake there for sure," Prism chirped along and walked to the Minhyun sleeping beside me. "Hence why I brought him back. I'm guessing the logging out was caused by this."</p>
<p>We looked as he released the cuff on the unconscious body and we both freaked out.</p>
<p>"You'll kill Baekho!" Minhyun squeaked and I just froze.</p>
<p>"Why would it? I'm authorised to remove them. In any case, if Minhyun tries to survive in this current situation like this, chances are he won't be able to revive anymore as the current him with all his data gone," Prism said and held out the cuff to minhyun. I held his wrist and frowned.</p>
<p>"What did you just say?"</p>
<p>"Think about it this way. Minhyun here is the genuine raw data version that's been plugged in. Any information that the one currently inactive gets will be transferred to him. This is how we preserve your datas just in case anything gets corrupted or deleted."</p>
<p>"So you're saying if I really die now, it's game over?" Minhyun asked and Prism chuckled.</p>
<p>"Yes. Precisely. Though if you manage to actually find a way to completely log out, maybe... Just maybe-ah. I've said too much. That was dangerous."</p>
<p>"You have to give us more than that..."</p>
<p>"What happens if I go through there now?" I asked and pointed to the white portal thing.</p>
<p>"You'll be logged out from here," Prism responded curtly as if afraid he might spill more beans than he already has.</p>
<p>"Does that give me any benefits other than potentially actually dying?" I asked and clicked my tongue.</p>
<p>"Oh my. Oh my. Are you trying to see if there's a way out of the game?" he chuckled and I sighed.</p>
<p>"Yes. A way for us to survive."</p>
<p>Prism hummed and shrugged.</p>
<p>"Why can't you just log Minhyun back inside?"</p>
<p>"The system is built so that anyone who hasn't died won't be able to log out which also means they shouldn't be outside... Which means there wouldn't be any system built to log him in again."</p>
<p>"Minhyun..."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Baekho."</p>
<p>"Prism, can't you help us stop this game? Stop everything?"</p>
<p>"No way. That would make them delete or replace me as a program. Even if I may not be real and may not feel human emotions, I am still capable of fearing for my own existence. So, Baekho, what would your choice be?"</p>
<p>"You're letting me choose? Aren't you going to like... Stop us?"</p>
<p>"Hee hee~ Then what fun would the game be?"</p>
<p>Prism handed the cuff to me and stood by the portal. "If you can't decide, you can ask them."</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>Prism waved his hand in the air and I unconsciously looked around.</p>
<p>"Baekho, he means the audience... The ones who can control the Player's decision. I was the Player but since I was forcefully logged out earlier, it seems like I no longer have that role. And since we are both favored, that would mean the role is now on you."</p>
<p>"You're kidding me... You mean that thing from earlier about kissing or shaking you were the only routes I could take?! I don't trust that!"</p>
<p>"Oh, don't be mistaken. They're not the only routes you can take but they're the routes picked for you to take," Prism said as if that would make things any better.</p>
<p>"Minhyun, can I talk to you for a moment?"</p>
<p>"Of course, Baekho."</p>
<p>Minhyun followed me out of the room and I hugged him immediately. He flinched but this Minhyun was warm and he also returned the hug.</p>
<p>"Is it really you?"</p>
<p>"Yep. Data and flesh and all."</p>
<p>"I'm so glad and relieved then," I said with a slight shaky breath. "I didn't know what to do when you passed out... Whether I'll have to carry you to keep going or what... Thank god you're fine."</p>
<p>Minhyun stared at me before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I felt my cheeks burn but I couldn't help it as I could only pull him closer. It felt real even if we were just data. Amazing.</p>
<p>"Well... Ahem... We should really decide our next move though. Chances are if we both log out, we might be able to solve more mysteries but Prism told me earlier that if I complete the game even in this current body, I'll still be eligible for the wish which means we can just ask for the truth."</p>
<p>I squeezed his hands tightly. Even without the cuff tying us together, I still didn't want to leave his side.</p>
<p>"But if we log out now, we can prevent more of our friends from dying..."</p>
<p>"Baekho, you heard him. We don't actually die... As long as you're logged in. All the information is just sent back to the bodies in the pod."</p>
<p>I gritted my teeth slightly and shook my head. "I meant you... You'll die this time for real if we continue the game..."</p>
<p>"I know but... We wouldn't know what to do or where to go... We won't have any clear objective or goal on how to get out..."</p>
<p>"I guess Prism is right." I looked up at nothing in particular. "If you're really out there, help us. Help us get out. Please."</p>
<p>"Are you trying to talk to the audience?"</p>
<p>"It's worth a try. We won't know what will happen... And Jonghyun said... That the Players are the only ones who stand a chance to win... So if you're really listening... Help us. Please."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Hello, Player.</p>
<p>&gt; Log out</p>
<p>&gt; Continue the game</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. CONTiNUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn't too sure about the beep that sounded followed by the words 'Continue' showing up.</p><p>"Seems like they've made their decision," Prism said, spooking both of us as we moved away from him instinctively. "And are you sure about this?"</p><p>"We can use the wish against this game to end this once and for all," I said, hoping I sounded confident about my choice but honestly I wasn't even that sure. Minhyun's life would be drastically be in more danger now that I know he would actually die should he get killed. "Isn't there a way to log Minhyun back inside...? Or create another data version of him?" </p><p>"Well, that'll be difficult but I can always back up his data for now. How effective that may be, I wouldn't know. After all, I am just a program in the system. If I were an AI, maybe things would be different." Prism lifted the unconscious body and did a little bow.</p><p>"Hey, Prism. Are you on our side?" Minhyun asked and he let out a laugh as he approached us.</p><p>"I'm on nobody's side." He clicked the cuff onto Minhyun's wrist and stepped back. "Good luck with the game. I look forward to seeing how you clear it so don't die on me now."</p><p>"We aren't going to die. Not after coming this far," I said and Prism shrugged before heading towards the portal. "Bye... For now."</p><p>"Oh, one last thing. There's always a way to win. See you." He stepped through the portal and it closed up behind him. I took a deep breath before looking at Minhyun who also met my eyes. "Guess we are back on track now."</p><p>"Yep. Hey, Dongho... Don't worry about it. I won't die. Not after getting this far." </p><p>I stared at Minhyun for a moment before blinking. "Did you just say... Dongho?" </p><p>"That's your real name, isn't it?" </p><p>"Ah, yes... I just wasn't expecting that." </p><p>We started heading towards the tower and took notice of how the seasons seemed to have shifted again. It was blooming with flowers everywhere at every nook and cranny where vines can reach and spread. The roads torn up by roots and making it difficult to walk. </p><p>"Seems like something has changed again," I said and Minhyun nodded. I looked at him and couldn't help taking another breath of relief. I was glad he was fine but I was also worried. This was a risk for him but if we don't do it, we would possibly never be free. </p><p>"I don't see any of the zombies from before," he said, peering up at the sky. </p><p>"Mmm... Maybe the enemies changed again." Somehow or rather, we made it to the tower almost too quickly. It was unnerving to approach at first since it looked barren but there was movement to the side and instantly, we froze. Hand reaching for my cuff just in case an enemy popped up.</p><p>Instead, Minhyuk poked his head out from behind the  road block with a loud gasp. </p><p>"You guys are alive!!" he squealed and we rushed to one another. It wasn't a planned hug but he crushed us in an embrace anyways, dragging poor Kihyun along. </p><p>"Holy-calm down, Minhyuk. You're dragging me." </p><p>"Sorry, sorry. I just can't believe it! We thought you were dead!" </p><p>"Well and alive. Both of us," I said and grinned, somehow happy that someone was happy to see us. </p><p>"Are these the friends you were talking about so much?" an unfamiliar voice asked and we noticed a new pair of guys walking up to us. I gasped and looked at them up and down. One was tall and rather burly while the other was shorter but also quite the size. </p><p>"It's good to finally meet the both of you too," Minhyun said swiftly.</p><p>"Yep. This here is Baekho and this is Minhyun. And these two are Shownu and Jooheon," Kihyun introduced us to one another. "Oh. Let's show them the base too."</p><p>"Sure. Come on. You guys won't believe this!" Jooheon said cheerfully. He seemed friendly with his dimpled smile while Shownu didn't give a complete hostile feeling either. Minhyun and I followed them towards the tower and we noticed the barricades blocking the front of the tower. We slid through them into the tower and realised that we weren't the only ones gathering around here. There were other pairs there as well, resting or eating or just talking. There were others. "These people made a base out of the tower and they've been around for some time, it seems."</p><p>"Huh? What does that mean?" I asked and tilted my head.</p><p>"Over here."</p><p>We followed Jooheon towards a male who had an almost similar physique to Shownu but his muscles were even more obvious as he was wearing short sleeves which I found odd but that wasn't the most odd thing about him. It was when he looked up and smiled while waving that I noticed that he wasn't handcuffed to anyone.</p><p>"Wait. He doesn't have a cuff," I blurted out and the rest nodded as if it was a natural thing. Hell, nothing from today was natural in the least bit!.</p><p>"Meet Wonho. He's been around far longer than the rest of us and he's sort of the leader around here?" Minhyuk said and grinned.</p><p>"I'm not a leader. I just look after things here. Nice to meet you two. I see you guys have handcuffs too so perhaps the same batch," he said and chuckled, smiling so brightly that I wasn't so sure if I was seeing things. He seemed really... Optimistic for someone who had been around for longer than us. </p><p>"So you're saying you don't have cuffs?" I said softly and he nodded, wriggling his wrists as if to make a point. "How.. What... What's going on?" </p><p>"Long story short, I've been stranded here for almost... 3 years now," Wonho said. </p><p>"And you haven't been able to leave the game at all?" Minhyun asked and he nodded. "How... What happened to the others with you?" </p><p>"They're... Gone... Either dead or... Well... Some of them made it but when you guys arrived, everything suddenly changed. I haven't seen so many people in such a long time... Game characters not included." </p><p>"Wait. Do you recognise any of us that just arrived?" I asked since we had played the game before. </p><p>"Huh? Nope. Everyone is a fresh face to me." </p><p>"Does that mean we weren't in the games that long...?" I asked and looked at Minhyun who shrugged. We couldn't tell what was going on at all. Was Wonho also part of another group's game? Or maybe he was an NPC or AI made for this game? But he seemed too realistic to be that way. </p><p>"Well, enough talking about what's what and not. We gotta find a way to end this game once and for all," Minhyuk said enthusiastically. "From what we do know, this tower doesn't actually have anything of value except for the fact that it can be easily spotted." </p><p>I thought back to what Prism said and gasped softly. "What if... What we need isn't in this tower but we have to come here to be able to... See it or maybe use it...?" </p><p>"You can go take a look around but there's nothing totally noticeable," Wonho said and stood up. "I can even show you around too." </p><p>"Let's go, Minhyun." </p><p>"Hmm? Sure." </p><p>"We will continue looking outside meanwhile then," Minhyuk said and we nodded, going our separate ways again. It was faster to cover more ground and possibilities this way.</p><p>"There will be a way to get out of here. I'm sure of it," I said to them before they left to head out with Shownu and Jooheon. Wonho led us to the stairs that weren't in the best condition but we still managed to go all the way up, climbing a ladder halfway through and also pausing some times to rest. We could feel our stamina draining from us and Wonho explained that it was just an effect in the game itself.</p><p>"So... How exactly did you get stuck here?" I asked as we stopped to rest, wishing there were elevators now.</p><p>"Hmm? Ah. Its a pretty long story..."</p><p>"Well, we have a pretty long tower to climb."</p><p>"True." He sat down on the stairs and took a deep breath. "Basically we were in a game world just like you guys but none of us were cuffed together. It was everyone for their own. Of course, people group up as well. Try to help one another. We managed to survive a lot of games together.. Lost plenty of people along the way too. But... Once we got here... People started to backstab one another and next thing we know, everyone was trying to survive on their own. Not everyone made it... And the only way for us to win the game was to reach the portals before they closed up. I didn't make it and hence how I became stuck here for years. "</p><p>"How do you know how long has passed? And how did you even survive?" Minhyun asked and Wonho smiled. He stood up and started heading in a different direction. We exchanged glances but followed him as he motioned us to. We stopped when we reached a room and he opened the door.</p><p>"The reason why I said to rest here is to show you guys this." He walked in and we gasped as we saw boxes of what seemed to be food and water supplies stacked upon one another. "You can think do this tower as a... Safe zone. The supplies here restock almost everyday and so far I haven't encountered any aliens here yet."</p><p>I blinked and frowned a little. "Did you just say... Aliens?"</p><p>"Yeah. That's what we are up against. Oh. Right. The world changed... But back before it changed, we were only up against aliens... And everything wasn't as... Post apocalyptic like now. Its almost as if-"</p><p>"Different games clashed into one," Minhyun said and Wonho nodded.</p><p>"What I'm guessing is... You guys are from a different game 'world' than mine... Maybe the system bugged out and I ended up here but... I have no clue other than that. Oh. I also know how long it's been because of this."</p><p>He showed up the back of his wrist. There were nunbers written on it and they kept ticking. More and more.</p><p>"This started when my game world did too. That's how I know how long it's been."</p><p>"How haven't you gone crazy yet... That's crazy in itself," I mumbled and he chuckled.</p><p>"Well, I'm not alone and there's plenty of resources so I don't always have to go outside."</p><p>After we restocked our food and water, we continued making our way up the tower until we reached the top. The top of the tower was surprisingly wide with a helicopter landing pad along with a long antenna. Wind blew strongly but didn't knock us off our feet thankfully.</p><p>"Wow... Its really hard to see anything with the wind in our face," I said as I couldn't help squinting and lifting my hand to try to cover the wind from stabbing my eyes.</p><p>"Look, Baekho," Minhyun spoke beside me and I peeked my eyes open to see what he was referring to. There were light beams going from the sky to who knows where as we got closer to the edge. "Maybe that's where we have to go."</p><p>"Or it could just be the sunlight," Wonho said.</p><p>"Well, we could probably check it out rather than standing around and doing nothing."</p><p>"Well seems like we have three choices... There's a giant game centre to the north. A small church to the west and also nothing that notable to that northeast side but if I recall, its mostly just business buildings."</p><p>"Oh, we can just leave it to them to decide where to head to."</p><p>"Them?"</p><p>~~~</p><p>You. Yes, you.</p><p>&gt; North</p><p>&gt; West</p><p>&gt; Northeast</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. NORTH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not even sure if the rest know about the lights," Wonho said as we headed down again.</p>
<p>"Were they there before?" I asked and he shook his head.</p>
<p>"But I haven't been up here in awhile either so I can't tell but when Shownu's group came up, they said there wasn't anything up here.</p>
<p>"Let's just head to the north and see if there's actually anything worth noting," Minhyun said and we nodded.</p>
<p>"You're coming with us?" I asked Wonho, a little surprised but he nodded.</p>
<p>"Of course! I know the roads and we can make it there without having to face anyone."</p>
<p>"That's cool but didn't you say the world changed recently for you too?"</p>
<p>"It did but how can I explain this... The roads still have the same layout as before as if someone just put on a different theme or something over it."</p>
<p>"That's... Convenient," I muttered under my breath and we said no more as we headed to the exit. We gave a quick look around just in case the others were back by now but they weren't so Wonho started showing us the way to the game center he was talking about, slipping through alleys and underground tunnels that we didn't even notice before. He started explaining that these were mostly train tunnels before this but now they looked more like sewers.</p>
<p>"So, tell us more about the game center," Minhyun said and Wonho puckered his lips.</p>
<p>"I haven't really gone in before. It gives me a bad vibe."</p>
<p>"You could have said that earlier."</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't know you would pick that. But it should be fine... Maybe."</p>
<p>"What kind of bad vibes?" I asked and Wonho shuddered a little.</p>
<p>"It only showed up not too long ago but when I walked pass it, it always feels as if there's lots of danger inside but at the same time, it feels as if its coaxing you to approach and enter it. It's scary that way."</p>
<p>"Huh..."</p>
<p>When we climbed out of the manhole that would connect to the front of the game centre, we understood what Wonho meant. It was huge double storey game centre with bright lights shining from almost every direction. Some neon, some flashing but none the same as the next.</p>
<p>"I don't know if this is how a game centre would usually look like," I said but noticed the light that was connected to the building. It seemed important and we would find out right now. As bright as it was, there were no windows to peek in and even the door was tinted as if hiding lots of secrets behind it.</p>
<p>"Let's go in then," Minhyun said and we nodded, approaching the door. Minhyun pushed the door open and we headed inside, not knowing what to expect but definitely wasn't floating televisions and a whole solar system. There was a giant teddy bear sitting in the back of the room too as well as presents and other toys scattered all about, some moving and some just laying still.</p>
<p>"This isn't a game centre... Its a toy store," I blurted out as we carefully walked in, checking out our surroundings.</p>
<p>"Or maybe it is a game centre too. Look over there. There are arcade machines floating around," Minhyun said. Wonho stopped walking when he caught sight of something, moving his hand outwards to make us stop too.</p>
<p>"Look between the bear's feet," he said in a serious tone. We squinted and tried to see what he was talking about. Between the teddy bear's feet was some sort of circular platform.</p>
<p>"What's that?" I asked since it didn't seem like anything superb to me.</p>
<p>"Remember I told you that we had to enter portals to win? That's how they look like but it seems deactivated. Maybe... Just maybe we can do something to turn it on," Wonho said, looking a little eager.</p>
<p>"How did you guys turn it on?" I asked.</p>
<p>"They were already on to begin with. Once someone passes it, it turns off."</p>
<p>"Let's try to get closer."</p>
<p>We started walking towards the portal but before we can get close, the whole place became eerily quiet and still. Every single toy that had been moving and clanging had stopped. As if we were in a horror movie, they all turned towards us and we froze.</p>
<p>"What on earth....," Minhyun whispered.</p>
<p>"They're protecting it... We should move back slowly," Wonho replied but before we could, everything started at the same time and charged towards us. Toys of all sizes and shapes slammed against us.</p>
<p>"Ow! Ow!" I yelped as I lifted my arms to fend them off.</p>
<p>"Baekho, the sword," Minhyun squeaked while grabbing hold of a flying toy train before it hit him. I gasped and pulled out the katana from the backpack. I started to cut them down as much as I could while moving forward. Minhyun grabbed onto Wonho and pulled him along as we rushed towards the portal. The toys were almost merciless, tearing at our clothes slightly but the moment we reached the bear's feet, they all stopped attacking and just floated in the air. Wonho rushed to the platform and stood on it but nothing happened.</p>
<p>"Like I thought, its deactivated," he sighed. "So much for thinking I could leave."</p>
<p>"You have been here very long after all....," Minhyun said and I kept my eyes on the toys just in case. "Huh? Wonho, look out!"</p>
<p>I yelped as I didn't expect Minhyun to suddenly lunge forward, dragging me backwards. I almost screamed when I saw the Teddy bear's glowing red eyes and swinging paw. He shoved Wonho out of the bear's reach but it grabbed him while I stumbled.</p>
<p>"Minhyun!" I yelped, trying to find my footing. This reminded me of the chess game except the fact that my feet were lifted off almost instantly as well and I was swinging.</p>
<p>"Ugh... Baekho," Minhyun gulped and tried to pry the bear's paw away. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the bow we took from the elves previously and started shooting at the bear's face. It growled as ice arrows hit its face, swinging us violently and throwing us aside. I couldn't do anything. There was nothing to hold onto and we were about to crash into the arcade machine.</p>
<p>"Baekho! Minhyun!"</p>
<p>I braced myself for the pain but we seemed to get absorbed into the machine instead. We hit the ground and rolled, gasping for air from the shock rather than the pain as we looked up to see where we are.</p>
<p>"Baekho?! Help!" a familiar voice called out to me. I blinked and gasped when I saw Hoshi and Woozi inside a cage.</p>
<p>"What?! How did you two-"</p>
<p>"Finally, someone else! Help us!" I realised that they weren't the only ones there as more cages came into my view. Minhyun and I stood up with confused expressions.</p>
<p>"Holy shit..."</p>
<p>"What happened?" I asked Hoshi as I headed to their cage.</p>
<p>"The bear stuffed us in here," Hoshi said and frowned. "If we could just lift it up... Somehow."</p>
<p>Minhyun and I looked around the cages but there didn't even seem to be a door anywhere so it had to be the kind that opened from the bottom completely which made it difficult since we weren't strong enough to push it off.</p>
<p>"Don't leave us here please," another person pleaded but what could we even do?</p>
<p>"Let's peek outside. See what the situation is like," Minhyun said and I nodded. We headed back to the place we came in from which was now just a white fuzzy looking screen. We poked our heads out and noticed the toys seemed to have resume their movements from earlier, floating by here and there. We noticed Wonho trying to sneak around the bear that had deactivated again, avoiding the other toys as much as he could too. "Baekho, this might be weird but aren't we... A little too small?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" We stumbled out from the screen and I squeaked, just realising how small I was and he was too. We were barely as tall as the arcade machine's screen. "How did this happen?! It's the cat game all over again."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure... But maybe when he shoved us into the machine... That's how we fit in. We shrunk..."</p>
<p>"Ugh... This is going to be one of those crazy games..."</p>
<p>"But in a way, this might work to our advantage," Minhyun said as he straightened himself and looked down.</p>
<p>"Huh? How?"</p>
<p>"Earlier when we got close to the portal, I noticed that there were some unplugged cables. Maybe if we can connect them, the portal might work."</p>
<p>"Okay but how do we get there?"</p>
<p>"We jump and land on Wonho. He will throw us there."</p>
<p>"Throw?! Do you hear yourself, Minhyun?!"</p>
<p>"I do but if I'm right, this whole toy or game centre doesn't obey the any sort of physic or nature's law. It follows the toys'."</p>
<p>I didn't know how true that could be but it wouldn't hurt to try. Yet at the same time, I knew the only reason I was hesitating right now was the fact that this would be Minhyun's one and only life left. If we screw anything up, it's over. For real.</p>
<p>"Hey. Snap out of it. It's either we do this or we try to get Wonho's attention, get him sucked in and have three people try to free everyone in there. Either ways, we don't know what the final outcome would be anyways."</p>
<p>"Isn't there any other way?" I asked, not liking either options since they both still involve Minhyun anyways. Minhyun stared at me momentarily before sighing.</p>
<p>"There is one more. We get Wonho's attention. Tell him about the cables and have him plug it back while distracting the toys and the bear from here. We got shrunk but we still got both the bows from the elves and from what I noticed earlier, it seems to shoot ice arrows."</p>
<p>"And if we get into trouble, we can just hop into the screen! That's brilliant," I chirped and Minhyun sighed.</p>
<p>"You're just worried I'll die, won't you?" he said and I chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>"Is it that obvious?"</p>
<p>"Yep." He pulled out the bow and steadied his stance. "But we can talk about that later. Right now, we have problems bigger than us."</p>
<p>I nodded and retrieved the bow I had as well. We pulled the string and let go at the same time, aiming for an area close to Wonho. He jumped and looked up towards us. We waved frantically and he became shocked but kept still as he waved back a little. We tried pointing and signalling towards the unplugged cables but he quirked a brow at us. Okay, maybe this wasn't the fully fleshed plan we had thought out of but not every plan has to be perfect.</p>
<p>"We can lead him with our arrows," Minhyun said and I nodded. Both of us taking aim and trying to lead him towards a safer path back to the bear. One arrow signifying go and double to stop. Thankfully, he catched on quick as he followed our direction towards the bear while keeping a low posture. Minhyun managed to hit the cable to show Wonho what was going on and he noticed it but our bigger problem now was how to get to it without alerting the bear since it seemed to get activated as long as we enter its field of vision. I looked around and noticed the toy train going around in large circles. A clapping monkey floating and a plane flying in an infinity symbol.</p>
<p>"Let's try to knock one of them down and see what happens," I said.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"There are so many floating toys... But only the train, the plane and the monkey is hovering above the bear. If we can just get it distracted somehow, maybe it'll spare Wonho some time to get to the cables."</p>
<p>"Guess we gotta pick one..."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ooh~ toys~</p>
<p>&gt; Train</p>
<p>&gt; Plane</p>
<p>&gt; Monkey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. PLANE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pointed to the plane and Minhyun nodded as we both took aim at the plane. </p>
<p>Please work. </p>
<p>I let go of the arrow and both arrows flew towards the plane, barely grazing it as our aim weren't the best. It seemed to take notice of us and started flying in our direction. Shocked and with nowhere to run, I got up and tried to back up against the screen as it zipped past us. </p>
<p>"Baekho!" Minhyun yelped as he was a moment too late. The plane's wing caught his sleeve, pushing him back slightly off the machine. I felt the pull of the chain almost instantly as he started hovering dangerously, adjusting my stance so he wouldn't fall. I pulled him up but before we could get to safety the plane was back for round 2. </p>
<p>"Minhyun, jump!" I yelled and he jumped, grabbing onto the plane's wing as it flew by. I caught ahold of it just before it was out of range and it started to wobble. "Climb!" </p>
<p>We started to make our way to the cockpit since we were small now but the plane started to spin. We almost slipped but managed to hold on until it entered another arcade machine's screen. </p>
<p>"Pwah!" Sand started to bat against our eyes and clothes as we somehow ended up at some desert. </p>
<p>"Holy shit," I squeaked and held on tightly as it was just plain sand everywhere. It flew out from another screen, somehow reemerging from another side of the room. I noticed we were slightly bigger and continued to climb as slowly and best as I could as the plane continued going haywire, flying here and there. Minhyun managed to get inside the open cockpit and helped me in. "Let's see if we can turn this around!" </p>
<p>I grabbed the wheel and tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. </p>
<p>"Of course not. It's a toy after all!" I groaned. </p>
<p>"Wait. Maybe we can do something to it to make it real," Minhyun said. </p>
<p>"Huh? What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"If the screens can shrink us, there has to be something that can make us big again." </p>
<p>"Woah, woah! You want to turn this plane into a real sized plane?! That'll crush Wonho and the others!" </p>
<p>"Do you have any other plans?" </p>
<p>I groaned since it wasn't like I knew what else I could do right now. Think, Baekho. There has to be a different way to go about this. </p>
<p>"Ah! We just have to drive this into the screen we came out from. The one with Hoshi and the others. Surely it'll be enough to knock the cages over." </p>
<p>"We can try that but if it doesn't work..." </p>
<p>I chuckled and tilted my weight along with Minhyun to force the plane to go in the direction we wanted it to. It started turning and was about to spin when we leaned to the other side to make it stop. It started heading towards the screen and popped right in as we anticipated. Some yelped and backed away as we tried to maneuver it to crash into the cages. </p>
<p>"Duck!" </p>
<p>It knocked off the top of a few and kept going wild despite bits and pieces of it getting chipped off. The sound of its engine started to rattle and I turned back. Minhyun nodded and started getting up from his seat. We both jumped off and tumbled to a stop just as the plane crashed. It was odd to see it just crumple like a plastic toy and fall to the ground without any smoke. There was also no visible wall that we could see but I guessed we agree that this world didn't make sense anyways so why question it. </p>
<p>"That was weird! But you set us free! Thanks, man!" Hoshi chirped.</p>
<p>"No problem. Let's set the rest free." We started running around and opening the cages before realising that some of them didn't have handcuffs as well. "The same as Wonho..."</p>
<p>"Wonho? Did you say Wonho?!" one of them squeaked and rushed to us. He was a tall guy, similar to Minhyun's but he looked even more twig like.</p>
<p>"Um... Yes, I did. You know him?" I asked and he nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank goodness he's still alive."</p>
<p>"Well, he might not if we don't go and help him."</p>
<p>"Though there is a slight hitch when we exit the screen... We end up coming out small," Minhyun said and some gasped.</p>
<p>"But there are so many of us! Surely we can find a way to stop this."</p>
<p>"We can try but I won't hold any hopes too high," I said and they nodded. We stepped out of the screen one by one and noticed that Wonho still hadn't budged from the location we left him at since any moves he made would have been precarious.</p>
<p>"Wonho!" The tall guy yelled and waved his hands while hopping to get his attention.</p>
<p>"Hey, careful," I said while pulling him back from the edge. "If the toys notice us, they'll attack."</p>
<p>"We should do that then," Hoshi said and I quirked my brow at him. "I mean, if we all attack the toys and the bear... Your friend should be able to do something about it, right?"</p>
<p>"We don't know how sure we are on that," Minhyun said.</p>
<p>"Can't hurt to try," Woozi replied and Minhyun and I exchanged glances, knowing exactly why I was being so hesitant about this. He grabbed my hand and shook his head as if knowing what crossed my mind.</p>
<p>"Let's try it," he said and I took a deep breath, squeezing his hand in my palm.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let's jump!" Hoshi said and hopped without a care in the world. Woozi gasped but followed along since he didn't have much of a choice. They managed to board the train after a simply harsh looking landing but they looked fine. The train didn't seem to make any funny moves like the plane did so more people started leaping off as well. Some made it onto the train while others grabbed onto other floating toys or arcade machines. Their sense of danger seemed to have gotten thrown out of the window as they started wrecking havoc in the store. The tall guy made his way towards Wonho instead while Minhyun and I still contemplated on what to do. Help mess things up? Help Wonho? It was hard to know what to do when there was simply not knowing what we could do to get the portal working again or how to defeat the bear that had started moving too. It tried to grab the toys and people. </p>
<p>"Let's go to Wonho," Minhyun said and I could only nod, knowing that nothing I could think of now would be any good either. We jumped with a little bit more confidence now since it seems even gravity works differently when you're smaller. Our bodies felt light and floaty somehow but we were definitely still falling. We maneuvered our way through the mess and landed on him. </p>
<p>"Huh? Baekho, Minhyun. You're both safe," Wonho said in a soft voice, probably to make sure it wasn't booming for us.</p>
<p>"Yep. Think we can get to the wires now?" I asked as we climbed onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I've been waiting for a chance to do it but hold on tight. Its probably not going to be a fun ride," he said and we nodded, grabbing onto his shirt tightly. He shot up from his position and sprinted towards the portal, sliding sideways to avoid the paw swipe. Minhyun and I both screamed as if we were on a roller coaster ride since it felt just like that but maybe worse if that was even possible. There was another voice screaming close to us too but I couldn't quite tell who it was since everything was a mess. People yelling and cursing, toys flying and crashing, clapping and singing. It was as if the whole place was alive and mad. Wonho connected the plugs but there was only a slight spark.</p>
<p>"Maybe there's more," Minhyun said and I was just holding in my gag reflexes from pushing air out from my otherwise empty stomach. Wonho got up to a low stance and started looking around since the bear was thankfully distracted.</p>
<p>"Or maybe the arcade is taking up too much power," a voice said from his other shoulder. We leaned back to find the tall guy from earlier on Wonho as well. "Hey."</p>
<p>"Hi?" I blurted out and he gave me an awkward smile.</p>
<p>"Anyway... There has to be a reason why its not working and the only one I can think of is that everything else is using too much."</p>
<p>Wonho nodded and ran behind the teddy bear. We weren't sure why until we noticed the huge amounts of wires connected to the bear. Electric was flowing into it uncontrollably and dangerously as we could see sparks coming off from them.</p>
<p>"We have to disconnect them somehow," he said while turning his head to gaze at the store.</p>
<p>"Ah. Baekho, the arrows," Minhyun said and tried to find a steady position to sit on his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Wonho, we are going to freeze the wires. That way, you can grab them."</p>
<p>"It'll take us forever to freeze them!" I squeaked.</p>
<p>"But there aren't any better way to go about this now unless..."</p>
<p>"Unless?"</p>
<p>"Wonho uses his shirt to grab the wires," Minhyun said and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Well..." I wasn't sure what to respond to that but Wonho seemed determined. He nodded and helped all three of us down to the ground safely.</p>
<p>"Sit tight." He pulled off his shirt and the other guy put his hands over our eyes.</p>
<p>"Eh? What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.</p>
<p>"Stopping you from seeing his bare chest, of course!"</p>
<p>"Um... Okay."</p>
<p>Arguing or disagreeing wouldn't bring us anywhere at this point so we could only trust Wonho for now as we heard electric crackling. One minute. Two. Three. I lost count until I heard noises starting to die down. Looking up slightly, we heard people's screams and shouts died down too.</p>
<p>"I did it! We did it!" Wonho said and our sights were returned again.</p>
<p>"You did it!" the male cheered and Wonho scooped him up.</p>
<p>"Yay~ I'm so glad you're alive, Hyungwon ah... You have no idea how much I missed you."</p>
<p>"Mmm~ I missed you too."</p>
<p>Minhyun exchanged glances with me before we looked around the store. All the toys seemed deactivated including the bear and the arcade machines as well. The portal was also glowing. There was a short silence before everyone started cheering and as we cheered, our bodies started to grow again. It was weird to see it but it didn't really feel gruesome or anything.</p>
<p>"We are back to normal!" The cheers got louder and we finally realised how many more people there actually were in the store. After our small celebration of mostly just cheering, we settled around the portal. </p>
<p>"So who is going in first?" someone asked and we all looked at each other. </p>
<p>"You should go," the tall guy said and nudged Wonho. </p>
<p>"Huh? But what if all of you get stuck here instead? I don't want that either...," Wonho said and the other chuckled. </p>
<p>"Stop worrying so much for others and worry about yourself more." </p>
<p>I looked at Minhyun who stared at them before meeting my eyes. "Hmm? Something wrong?" </p>
<p>"No. Just wondering if it'll be better for them to leave or..." </p>
<p>"For us to leave?" he continued my sentence and I chewed my lip. I didn't want to selfish and stop them from leaving but if what Wonho said was true about only one person being able to leave, then I would want Minhyun to leave. Yet somehow I knew Minhyun wouldn't want that to happen. Wonho headed to us and beamed. </p>
<p>"Let's all go," he said and we blinked, confused. </p>
<p>"But I thought you said only one person can leave," I gasped and Wonho nodded. </p>
<p>"I know but there's no harm in trying to jump in the portal all at once," he said hopefully. "I wouldn't want to leave you guys behind either..." </p>
<p>We exchanged glances and back at him. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Leave? Stay? </p>
<p>&gt; Try Wonho's plan</p>
<p>&gt; Go to the church</p>
<p>&gt; Go to the business buildings</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. CHURCH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You should go back. You've already been stuck here for 3 years," I said and smiled. Wonho seemed conflicted and I turned to Minhyun quickly. "Minhyun, let's find a different portal back." </p><p>"Okay... But what about everyone else?" he asked and I shrugged. </p><p>"Come on, Hyungwon. Let's just try to go in together. Everyone! Run to the portal at the count of three," Wonho said instead. It was hard to believe that it would let so many of us through but Wonho counted down anyways. At the count of three, most of them ran for the light while I held Minhyun's hand to prevent him from being swept up by the crowd. The light shone and then died down in a flash, people started crashing into one another instead and that's when we knew the portal could only take so many at a time. </p><p>"I hope he made it back... Wherever back is," I said and sighed. Minhyun squeezed my hand and smiled. </p><p>"Then we just gotta find a way to save him if he didn't. Come on." </p><p>I nodded and was about to leave when I was tackled into a bear hug. </p><p>"Wah!" </p><p>"You guys were going to just leave us, weren't you?!" Hoshi snapped and I gasped. It had completely left my mind that Hoshi had been trapped in there earlier too. </p><p>"Sorry, Hoshi. I'm just thinking about too many things at a time," I apologised and he let go. </p><p>"You sure are, to forget your friend too.... So is it true? There are more portals?" </p><p>"There should be but judging from how the portal closed so quickly, we need to hurry too." </p><p>We started making our way out from the game centre and beelined our way to the church since it was the closest ray of light. We had to fight off some zombies on the way but surprisingly, Hoshi and Woozi were both armed with guns so our journey there was smoother than expected. Of course, having guns didn't mean that going up against a big toy bear would be any easier. We stopped at the front of the church, glancing at each other. I gulped as the church seemed almost too pristine and peaceful except for one of its door peeking open. I headed up the steps first as they followed behind slowly, peeking inside. </p><p>I saw two bodies right on the walkway and that probably wasn't the most assuring thing to see first. I glanced up and gasped, seeing two people's back standing in front of the portal. The door creaked as Hoshi accidentally placed his weight on it, making the two stop and turn around. I froze when I saw who they were but instantly swung the door open once I regained control of my movements.</p><p>"Wait!" I yelled and rushed forward, forgetting momentarily that Minhyun was being dragged with me. Jonghyun quickly turned away and rushed into the portal with Ren. "Run!"</p><p>I held Minhyun's hand and started making a bolt towards the portal as the light started to die off. Hoshi and Woozi followed us from behind. We reached the portal but it had closed up by then.</p><p>"Shit," I cursed unintentionally, turning around and stopping myself from being more aggravated as I saw their worried looks.</p><p>"It's fine, Baekho. Let's look around and see if there's any way to-," Minhyun said but was interrupted by a groan. We turned around and realised it was Minhyuk and Kihyun that were on the ground. We rushed to them and helped them up.</p><p>"Are you guys alright?" I asked, feeling bad for not recognising them earlier.</p><p>"Huh? Baekho, Minhyun... Wait. You have to get out now!" Minhyuk gasped and tried to pull us out despite himself being wobbly.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"The church is a trap," Kihyun wheezed.</p><p>"What's going on?" Hoshi asked and approached us.</p><p>"Don't come close!" Minhyuk yelped and stumbled back, falling behind onto his bum. Just as I leaned forward to help him again, Minhyun pulled me back in a hurry.</p><p>"Whoa?!"</p><p>A spiked fence shot up in front of us from the ground, blocking us from the door. We turned and realised we were blocked on all 4 sides, caging Hoshi, Woozi and the both of us in.</p><p>"What's going on, Minhyuk?" Minhyun asked the other who slowly got up.</p><p>"It locked us in with those two earlier and we couldn't get out... Don't touch the metal... Its lined with electric or something....and it hurts like crap."</p><p>"What do we do then?" Hoshi squeaked.</p><p>"You have to fight... I think... They attacked us and knocked us out," Kihyun said and frowned. "It'll only open once one side wins..."</p><p>I gasped and looked at Hoshi and Woozi who were also equally shocked.</p><p>"Fight Baekho? Are you kidding us?? Look at the two of them and the two of us! And we are friends. Why should we fight..." </p><p>"There has to be another way around this," I sighed, not wanting to hurt my friends either. "Maybe if we climb onto one another..." </p><p>"That won't work, Baekho," Minhyun said since the fence was too high and we would fall to our deaths either ways. He turned to Hoshi and I held his arms. </p><p>"No, no, no. We are not fighting." </p><p>"It's the only way," he said and I shook my head frantically. Hoshi and Woozi took a step back as well. </p><p>"There has to be a way to disarm a trap," I squeaked as Minhyun held my arms and frowned. "Minhyuk, Kihyun, help!" </p><p>"What do we even do?" Minhyuk yelped as they ran around the church to find something to help us before our only option was to turn on one another. </p><p>"Something! Anything! Calm down, Minhyun." </p><p>"I am calm and this is a game, Baekho. We already expected as much." I was about to argue with him when he pulled me close to him before whispering," And think about this, even if either of us lose, we can make a run for the portal together."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Shh. We saw what happened earlier. As long as we enter the portal at the same time when it glows, all of us should be able to get through. We just need to trick the game somehow." </p><p>I gasped and turned to Hoshi who started to shake his head. </p><p>"Yeah, I don't like that look on your face at all," he stuttered and I gritted my teeth. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Hoshi. I don't want to do this but I don't have a choice either," I said and he clung onto Woozi.</p><p>"No way! I don't want to fight you." </p><p>"Me neither so let's do this. Man to man." </p><p>"What?! You'll crush us!" </p><p>"Exactly." </p><p>"Wait! Don't fight," Kihyun said and panted. Minhyun nodded and we both charged towards them without pulling out our weapons, hoping they would be able to understand what was going on. Hoshi freaked out while Woozi seemed upset instead, pulling out his gun. </p><p>"Stay back! I will shoot you if you come any closer to us."</p><p>"Come on, Woozi. Fight us man to man!" I snapped and winked as well. He blinked in confusion and his eyes widened a little. </p><p>"Oh. A man to man fight. I'll do it," Woozi said, changing his character. Hoshi held him back though. </p><p>"No! Don't fight! We will lose!" </p><p>"Then at least they can get out if we lose," Woozi said and Hoshi gasped. </p><p>"What?" Woozi squirreled out from his hold and charged at me. I tackled him down almost too easily, pretending to punch him as he played along. Hoshi jumped at me, trying to push me off. </p><p>"Stop it. Don't hurt him!" he snapped at me. Minhyun grabbed Hoshi and pulled him away. "Let go! I will hurt you!" </p><p>"Go ahead and try then," Minhyun said and lifted him off the ground. He flailed and snarled at us. I don't remember having seen him be so mad before and Woozi shoved me down in that split moment, our handcuffs tangling together and making it almost impossible to keep ourselves upright. We stumbled over one another and struggled while Minhyuk and Kihyun panicked outside but they were unable to do anything. </p><p>"I give up!" Woozi yelled and held his hands up. </p><p>"You give up?" </p><p>"Yeah....," he panted and wiped his sweat away. The fence started lowering and we all looked up. I grabbed Hoshi who was still confused and started running. Minhyun grabbed Kihyun by the arm and we all ran to the portal that lit up. </p><p>We jumped in. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The light was blinding but after it faded, we started looking around. </p><p>"Ow, ow, ow," Hoshi said since I was still carrying him tightly by the waist. </p><p>"Oops. Sorry." I let him go and we realised we were in the hallway but it felt different. After untangling ourselves, we made our way to the main hall. To our surprise, we saw Wonho and his friend standing there along with a couple others. </p><p>"You guys!" he gasped and rushed to us, crushing us with his arms. </p><p>"Crap!" Kihyun gasped and we all turned to him. "We left without Shownu!" </p><p>Then, we gasped. </p><p>How could I have forgotten? After how much Kihyun worried and stressed out about meeting with his friend again. He dropped to the ground and Minhyuk seemed equally distressed, patting his back. </p><p>"I'm... I'm so sorry...," I said but Minhyuk shook his head.</p><p>"You're not at fault here," he said. "We split up by ourselves to cover more ground. You just wanted to help us get out too..." </p><p>I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. Still, I should have remembered and not just care about myself and Minhyun. There were others here, others who want to escape and stop everything just like us. </p><p>"Welcome back to Prison," a voice much similar to Prism spoke up, startling all of us as we turned to find someone standing in the middle of the hallway but instead of a prism head, he had a cube head that looked like a cage. Even his outfit was more bleak and black. "A place where you can never escape, my poor poor prisoners." </p><p>"Wait. This isn't Prism anymore?" Hoshi asked aloud and the new person remained calm while shaking his head. </p><p>"I'm afraid you have entered the wrong game if you are searching for Prism," he spoke in a manner that was almost the complete opposite of Prism. </p><p>"What happened to all my other friends?" Wonho asked worriedly. </p><p>"They have gone through the other trials, abandoning you behind unfortunately. It seems they couldn't wait after all. Waiting for 3 years would drive someone mad after all."</p><p>"Don't let him get to you, Wonho," Hyungwon said and placed a hand on his arm. </p><p>"How do we get back to Prism?" a voice that I really felt like punching right now asked. I glared at Jonghyun who was standing a good distance away from us. Even he was brought here...</p><p>"You cannot or should I say, you have entered my area and thus, are now my prisoners. There is no winning this game. You can grovel and beg all you want, fight to the ends of your life and it will all lead you back to me."</p><p>"We will still fight no matter what!" Wonho said and some cheered along with him. From their looks, I can tell they were probably from the same ring as he was. Prison or well, cube face, clapped his hands slowly. One clap, two clap. </p><p>"To watch your futile efforts, you get three choices. Fight a friend, a foe or me. Shall you win, I will grant you passage to the next level or if you choose Prism. Shall you lose and you will be executed." He moved his hand out and a guillotine fell from nowhere, startling everyone as the ground shook from the weight of it. </p><p>"Fight? I choose to fight you!" Wonho said. "And if I win, you will let us all go."</p><p>"Very well. You may come at me all at once too if you wish," he said, almost too confidently that I didn't like the sound of his tone. </p><p>"This has to be a trap," I said and Wonho frowned. </p><p>"I have to do this." </p><p>"I'll fight with you," Hyungwon said and Wonho shook his head. </p><p>"If this is a trap, at least you will know after I fight him." </p><p>"You'll die alone!" </p><p>~~~</p><p>But death eventually comes to everyone... </p><p>&gt; Fight a friend</p><p>&gt; Fight a foe </p><p>&gt; Fight Prison</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. FOE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We definitely shouldn't fight him," I said firmly and everyone looked at me. I faltered for a moment before regaining my confidence. "Prism could snap his fingers and kill someone. Prison should be able to do the same and you'll just waste your chance." </p><p>"What are you suggesting?" Minhyun asked worriedly while holding my wrist. </p><p>"I'll fight... A foe. For everyone here to be granted safe passage away." </p><p>"And why would I do that?" Prison asked, tilting his head. </p><p>"Because..." </p><p>"If you kill your foe, maybe I'll allow that." </p><p>"W-wh-" I was taken aback by him, feeling like I screwed myself over but this wasn't the time to back down now. I clenched my fists and took a step forward. "I will not kill anyone." </p><p>"Then there's nothing to be offered or requested here." </p><p>As if the conversation had ended right there and then, Prison turned around, presumably to leave but Wonho tackled him onto the ground. The others started to help him too. </p><p>"That's not good," Minhyun muttered. </p><p>"We have to help." </p><p>"How? Join in the chaos?" </p><p>"Aha!" Wonho yelled as he stood upright with the cube in his hands. All of us were stunned as the little crowd moved away from Prison who stood up. He had a normal human face but he seemed utterly upset with a large scowl and glowing red eyes. Everyone moved away from him. </p><p>"You have angered me dearly. For that, I'll have ALL of you exe-" </p><p>"Always such a hothead, aren't you, older brother?" a voice distracted us, one all too familiar to our ear. </p><p>"Little brother, what are you doing in my territory? I will have y-" </p><p>"Yes, yes. Chop my head off all you want. You know you can't kill me," Prism chuckled as he just sauntered without any tension. I wasn't quite sure how to feel about all this but one thing I could feel in my guts for sure, they were definitely not brothers. "Now then, what say you give me back my players and you can have yours? It's been awfully lonely without my friends scampering about in my hallways." </p><p>"They're all coming with us," I said firmly and Prism chuckled. </p><p>"Ohhh~ if it isn't my little rebel. I can't take all of them or my big brother here will be real upset at me. Then he will really chop my head off." </p><p>"Its fine, Baekho. You should go back to your game... We will find our own way out from here," Wonho said and smiled. Prism walked up to him and took the cube from him. </p><p>"Wow. I've never seen someone pull off our helmet before," he said cheekily and spun the said helmet. "You know what? I like you. What about this, big brother? I'll fight you along with one of my players. You can pick any of yours too. If I win, I'll take this one with me." </p><p>"Huh?" Wonho blinked in confusion and Prison frowned deeper. </p><p>"This is not your game. You don't get to make such decisions. I will not hold back on fighting you." </p><p>"Of course not. That's what I want to hear. Hey, catch~" I didn't realise he was talking to me as he tossed the helmet over. I barely grabbed it and the cuff around my wrist popped open. "You'll fight, right?" </p><p>"No," Minhyun whispered and held my sleeve. </p><p>"I'll be fine, Minhyun." </p><p>"Then let's fight!" Prism cackled and snapped his fingers. As if a firecracker had went off, Prison's head blew up. Without delay or a chance for us to even react, Prism snapped his fingers again and a white portal opened up. "Everyone, let's hurry now before my big brother comes back." </p><p>"Just like that??" I yelped, doubting it would be that easy as everyone rushed towards the portal. I wasn't sure why people were trusting Prism. He was just the same as Prison, a game leader. I saw Prison's head started bubbling up with data pieces and rushed towards the portal. "Minhyun, let's go." </p><p>"Oop~ he's not going to be happy~" We all hopped into the portal and it closed up behind us. </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Minhyun asked Prism who was right behind us. </p><p>"Well, a little friendly fire is fine sometimes, don't you think?" Somehow we ended up back at the hallway that we were much more familiar with and took a much needed breath. "Plus you'll need help to finish the final game." </p><p>"Wait. That wasn't the final?" I asked and Prism laughed, shaking his head. He snapped his fingers and I flinched unintentionally. A large bar appeared floating mid air and it had been almost filled up. </p><p>"With this, it should fill right up." As if on cue, it made a beeping sound. The sound of confetti being popped echoed the halls. "Congratulations, you have all reached the final stage of the game!" </p><p>The remaining cuffs popped open as well, falling to the ground as the entire hallway started to change. The walls started falling apart and white took over everywhere. </p><p>"What's going on?!" I asked Prism who tilted his head. </p><p>"What? A good old battle of survival. Last one standing wins the game." </p><p>"No way!" Things from the previous games like giant cats and statues started to pop out and attacked us. I stayed close to Minhyun as we dodged and started running around cluelessly. </p><p>"Why is this happening now?" </p><p>"Fall back!" Hoshi yelled towards us as we realised the giant praying mantis from before started chasing us as well. "Wah!! This is horrible! There's no place to hide at all!" </p><p>"Prism! Stop this! We don't have to do this!" I shouted aloud, knowing he would be able to hear me even if I couldn't see him. The whole place started to shake and Minhyun tripped. I went back and helped him up, gasping as I saw the white started tearing apart. An all too familiar cube head push his head in followed by his arms but he wasn't small at all. He was bigger than the cats and even the praying mantis. His sheer size almost made the white void feel small and suffocating. He swung his hands down and everyone started to scatter, running for their lives as we probably looked like ants to him right now.</p><p>"PRISM!!" he roared, making the entire place shake again. It wasn't even easy for us to look at him from where we were.</p><p>"What do we do?" Minhyun asked as we continued running and panting.</p><p>"There has to be... A way... To stop this."</p><p>"There isn't a way."</p><p>We stopped running and noticed Jonghyun catching up to us with Ren alongside him.</p><p>"You..." Minhyuk was about to charge at him but Kihyun held him back. "You left us there to die!"</p><p>"Now isn't the time to fight each other."</p><p>"You're wrong. Now is the time to fight," Jonghyun said. "Kill or be killed. There's all there is to this now."</p><p>"That's why you came to us?! I'll kill you gladly if you want me to."</p><p>"I came here so that Minhyun is the last one alive."</p><p>"We know about you. You wanted Minhyun to live last time too and look what happened? You won in the end."</p><p>"He sacrificed himself for me! I didn't want him to die!"</p><p>"Guys, stop fighting!" Ren cut in this time. "I've had enough! Save your energy for running instead!"</p><p>But what could we do? The whole place was chaos with Prison trying to squash us, creatures and statues trying to kill us and there was just no way to win. Is there even a way to give up that didn't end in death?</p><p>"Baekho," Minhyun called my name and I looked at him. "There has to be a way."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Remember what Prism said? There's always a way to clear the games...." </p><p>I nodded and took a deep breath. There had to be a way. I pulled out my sword and swung at the zombie that came charging at us, slicing it back into data.  Look and find. There has to be one. Minhyun used the bow and covered me from the back as we rushed forward instead, trying to find a way out of here. Prison hadn't stopped attacking either, lashing out at the others and slammed his hand down. </p><p>"He must be mad at Prism..." </p><p>"I'll destroy all of you!" Prison snarled and his hand started coming down towards us. I turned around, about to push Minhyun aside when I saw his outstretched hand. </p><p>"Baekho!" Minhyun shoved me out of the way and I stumbled. </p><p>"Minhyun! No!" I scrambled up and gasped, trying to grab him but was too late as his hand slammed right down in front of me. "MINHYUN!!" </p><p>I froze. It felt as if some part of me broke. This wasn't real. This can't be happening. We were so close. We just needed to figure out a way to win here. I shouted and stabbed Prison's hand, anger blinding me. He lifted his hand and I held on to the sword, unable to pull it out. He lifted me right to his face and I hissed at him. </p><p>"You're the one from earlier." </p><p>"I'll kill you!" I yelled without thinking, pulling myself up onto his hand. I yanked the sword as hard as I could and it came off. I swung it down onto his hand again, hoping it would damage him but he didn't even yell in pain. Instead, he was quiet. "I'll kill you... I'll kill..." </p><p>"I can release you from this pain. Just surrender to me and it will all stop." </p><p>"Stop? Stop? You guys stop it then... How can I stop..." I didn't notice the tears running down my cheeks until Prison poked my head, pushing me back with his giant finger. </p><p>"Or you can stop this all with a single cut from your own will," he said while poking the sword. I looked at my hand and then down at the chaos that continued spiralling out of control. There was no way to win. No way to escape this game. "This is my choice to you and possibly the last chance I give you." </p><p>"Why did you have to kill him... Why..." My hand started to shake. Either way was giving up but they were also the only ways out now. </p><p>~~~</p><p>&gt; Surrender </p><p>&gt; ERRroRr</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Di#E??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took a deep breath and looked at Prison.</p><p>"You wish I'll give in to you," I said spitefully. I lifted the sword and pushed it right through my stomach, expecting it to hurt excruciatingly but instead, I could only hear a loud scream calling out my name before I instantly blacked out. </p><p>That didn't feel so right. </p><p>My eyes blinked open and I looked around. White around me everywhere. </p><p>This didn't look so right either. </p><p>I was the only one standing there in the middle of... Nothing, really. No one else, no creature or blood or well, anything. It was just white. I looked at my hand, unsure why I was expecting the cuff to be there but it wasn't. I tried to motion in the air to pull out the menu or something at all but nothing happened. </p><p>"Hello?" I said almost meekly and took a small step forward before feeling too confused and took another step back instead. </p><p>"Hello," a voice responded and as if he was performing some kind of magic, Prism appeared while turning around. I blinked, stunned. I wasn't exactly surprised but well, the whole thing was already a shock to me. </p><p>"Prism..." </p><p>"You sound disheartened. Feeling a little lost?"</p><p>"Prison killed Minhyun... Why wouldn't I feel like this?" I asked while falling to the ground, exhausted from everything. "I tried so hard to survive with him. To make it to the end together." </p><p>"Mmm...but did you see him die?" Prism asked and tilted his head. </p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" I raised my head hopefully. "Is he alive? He didn't get crushed?" </p><p>"I'm just saying~ you didn't see his dead body." </p><p>"Stop making fun of me and just tell me the truth!" I snapped unintentionally as I pulled myself up to my feet, about to grab Prism. </p><p>"Woah, woah. Don't get so worked up now. I just said you didn't see his dead body so that doesn't mean he's dead." </p><p>"Thank god." A huge rush of relief went through my body as I felt like collapsing again but I stood my ground this time. "But how..." </p><p>"I can't say much for you on the other hand. I mean, which smartass would stab himself while trying to win a game?" he chuckled and I frowned. </p><p>"I didn't know what else to do, okay? Wasn't the smartest thing I've done for sure... How do I go back to him?" </p><p>Prism lifted his hands and I took a step back unconsciously. He pulled off the helmet and I raised my brows. </p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked softly. </p><p>"Congratulations, Kang Dongho. You're the winner of this game," he said with a real smile on his face. He looked... </p><p>"Normal."</p><p>"What? You wanna fight?" he hissed before laughing. "The helmet sure put up too much expectations on how I'll look without it."</p><p>"Wait! What do you mean I won??" </p><p>"I mean exactly what I said and now for the long winning speech." He clapped his hands and stopped as if waiting for me to say something but all I wanted to do was just punch him. I sighed and shoved him a little. He didn't seem fazed or insulted by it. "Well? How does it feel to win?" </p><p>"Like shit. Give me Minhyun and my friends back." </p><p>"Is that your wish?" </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"For me to give them to you."</p><p>I stared at Prism and he tilted his head. </p><p>"You know I can do so much more than that, right?" </p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Let me show you something, Dongho." He snapped his fingers and beside us, Minhyun appeared. I gasped and rushed over but he held my arm. I was about to pull it away when another Prism appeared as well with the helmet still on.</p><p>"What is this?" I asked in confusion since Minhyun didn't even seem to realise I was there.</p><p>"This is the conversation I had with Minhyun the last game."</p><p>"Huh?" I turned my focus back to them as they started to talk. </p><p>"There are three endings you can pick from. The happy ending, the true ending and of course, the new ending." </p><p>"What's so different about all of these?" Minhyun asked. I couldn't stop staring at him. What was this supposed to mean? I thought Jonghyun had won the last game so why did it seem like Minhyun was the winner of the last game now? </p><p>"For the happy ending, you can have anything you want, anything you need, anything you desire. But of course, nothing else except you is real there." </p><p>"That's not a very happy end..." </p><p>"For the true ending, you will find out the truth behind this whole game. The truth about yourself and also the truth about your current reality." </p><p>"Sounds bitter." </p><p>"Of course, maybe you'll even wish you hadn't leave this world." </p><p>"And the new ending?" </p><p>"You'll get to restart the game again. Try your hardest to achieve a different path but your memories will be wiped."</p><p>Minhyun didn't seem too distraught about his choices as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. </p><p>"I want to be with Dongho." </p><p>Prism blinked before letting out a chuckle. "You can be with him in the happy ending. He will be yours forever and e-" </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"I want to restart again... I want to escape with him and everyone else. You'll allow that to happen, won't you?" </p><p>Prism hummed and shrugged. "Depends. Are you willing to break the game to get there?" </p><p>"I will if I have to. I'll break your game."</p><p>"And that's how you entered a new game again," Prism said while turning to me. I flinched and bit my lip. </p><p>"Minhyun was the reason we played the game again? Then... What about Jonghyun?" </p><p>"Jonghyun's wish was even simpler than Minhyun's. He merely wished for his memories of Minhyun to be retained when I told him I wouldn't revive him even if he chose the true ending, thinking that the game started again because of his wish."</p><p>"Huh?" I held my head for a moment, trying to process the information Prism just dropped on me. It was Minhyun all along... "Then..."</p><p>"There was never a sole winner, Dongho. I thought you already knew that from the beginning."</p><p>"The objectives... As long as we cleared that, we win... Wasn't that the case?"</p><p>"That's right. So now, it's your turn to make a choice," Prism said and snapped his fingers again. Minhyun and the other Prism disappeared.</p><p>"Do I get to choose endings like he did?"</p><p>"You get to choose anything you want."</p><p>"Anything? Even if I choose to leave with everyone?"</p><p>"But don't you want a happy ending? Forever be happy with everyone instead?" Prism said and grinned.</p><p>"But it's fake... You said it yourself... Everything is fake."</p><p>"Then you wish to know about the truth of the horrors you're in?"</p><p>"Is it possible for me to save everyone?"</p><p>Prism shrugged and chuckled. "Do you think you'll be able to save everyone?"</p><p>"I want to..."</p><p>"Even if your memories are fake?"</p><p>"Prism... Stop trying to get on my nerves."</p><p>"It's just in my design to do it."</p><p>I sighed, unsure of what to choose. What to do. The happy ending path seemed like the worst and the best choice. I wouldn't have to worry about anything else, I could get anything I want... The truth, as Minhyun said, seemed like a bitter truth. Maybe there was still more to this than just a game. And the new ending....to start all over again, just to maybe end up the same all over again in this hell hole or have a slim chance to change the course of things. </p><p>"I choose..."</p><p>~~~</p><p>&gt; the happy ending.</p><p>&gt; the true ending.</p><p>&gt; the new ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. TRUTH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The truth."</p><p>Prism just chuckled and sighed.</p><p>"I knew you would choose that," he said and stretched. "Alright."</p><p>"Do I get to bring Minhyun along at least?" I asked and Prism seemed to give it a thought.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please? Pretty please? You already helped us so much..." I tried to coax Prism, unsure why I thought it would work when he had already object to it. He sighed and shook his head. </p><p>"I can't disconnect him since my system doesn't allow me to do that when he's not a winner this round. But I can tell you how to disconnect him from the outside." </p><p>"The outside?" </p><p>"That's right. That's where the truth is. And how to do that? First, you should...." </p><p>~~~</p><p>The sound of steam hissing wasn't unfamiliar to my ears but when it's right next to my ear, I couldn't help but to flinch. I tried to sit up and immediately knocked into glass. </p><p>"Ow...." I blinked as the glass slowly moved up and the hissing gradually stopped. I sat up and rubbed my forehead, looking down at the pod I was in. It looked as if I just stepped out into some kind of sci-fi matrix world. I was stumped, blinking and looking all around me. I touched myself and that's when I felt it. Something that didn't occur to me when I was in the other world but I was actually hot and cold at the same time. I was cold from the steam but hot from my body trying to create heat to fight it. I breathed in deeply but before I could actually collect myself, an alarm went off. I gasped and wasn't sure what to do so I tried to come down from the pod but instead ended up slipping clumsily as if my body was confused on my sudden movements. I managed to crawl behind the pod, unsure what I was even thinking at this point as I heard footsteps. </p><p>"What on earth is Prism even thinking? We should have just reboot him like I told you!" a voice said that had a strikingly similar tone to Ren spoke up. "Now he's not inside his pod." </p><p>"Calm down, Mingi. It's not that big of a deal," another person spoke and I immediately peeked out. I was stunned to see Minhyun and Ren both standing there. I knew it was them yet their hair and eye colors told me they were also different people completely. Minhyun had blonde hair and blue eyes while Ren had pink hair and purple eyes. "I already see him over there." </p><p>I squeaked and lowered myself again but I knew they already caught me and there's no way out of here either. </p><p>"Come on out, Dongho." </p><p>I bit my lip and slowly stood up. Minhyun smiled and I frowned a little. That was definitely his face. </p><p>"Um... What's going on here?" I asked softly and Ren or Mingi huffed. </p><p>"Get back inside your pod," he scoffed and I quirked a brow at him. </p><p>"No," I said defiantly and he grumbled. </p><p>"You can't be out here! You'll just create a mess." </p><p>"Then I'll make a bigger mess if you don't tell me what's going on," I said and put my hands on my hips. Minhyun sighed and shook his head. </p><p>"Let's just show him around and then maybe he would rather go back inside." </p><p>Mingi pouted but didn't stop him from moving aside, waving towards the door. It felt like a trap but it wasn't like I had anywhere else to run so I puffed up my chest and headed towards the door but my legs seemed to have lost their minds for a moment. I tripped and my hand slammed into the pod beside my opened one to stop my fall. It seemed to activate it or something as the opaque cover suddenly became translucent. I gasped when I saw Minhyun laying inside. This.... This is the one. </p><p>Somehow I just knew. I started to look around the pod but Mingi came over and grabbed my arm. </p><p>"Enough probing the others. I'll stuff you back inside myself if you don't move." </p><p>"Minhyun... But... Why... How are there two of you?" </p><p>"You'll understand soon enough. That's why you got jacked out, right? To find out what's truly happening."</p><p>"Yes...? So you know Prism?" They led me out and I noticed how much it looked like a facility of some sort. This told me it wasn't any good. This situation is- "What the-Where are we?!" </p><p>"In our facility. Welcome to Pentagon."</p><p>I stared out at the sea before me. Water was everywhere. Fish and all sorts of sea wildlife were swimming about. Nothing felt real at all. </p><p>"Is this real...?" I asked and the two stood beside me. Mingi scowled while Minhyun nodded. </p><p>"You'll get bored of it eventually when you see it everyday," mingi said. </p><p>"He's not wrong but yes, this is real. Our facility is built underwater due to its scale." </p><p>I nodded, about to lower my guard but quickly snapped out of it as I breathed in deeply. They didn't give me much of a hostile feeling despite their earlier reactions and somehow, seeing familiar faces made me feel a little more at ease. Even if I shouldn't be relaxed! They continued leading me down the corridor until we reached a door and they opened it, motioning me to follow them. Inside the room were screens everywhere and there were so many other people around keeping track, discussing, rushing from one end to the other and I was just baffled. </p><p>"Welcome to our operation center. As you can see, the games are being observed from here," Minhyun said and I gaped at everything. Some stopped to look at me but went back to their work instantly. "And we need you back inside because you're a crucial asset to us. Do you understand now?"</p><p>"Nope, not at all. You call that an explanation?"</p><p>He sighed and walked me over to a desk. He clicked on the screen and scrolled to a stop. "This is the current condition of your game now."</p><p>"Huh?" I looked at the screen and gasped. People were trapped inside a prison and Prison loomed over them. "What's going on? Stop this! You can do that much, right?"</p><p>"We can't. The AIs in your game have grown far too strong for us to stop them. Putting any more locks on them will just cause the game to backfire much like how you ask Prism about players and he stopped functioning."</p><p>"Can't you just log everyone out?"</p><p>"No, we can't," Mingi said this time and I noticed their expressions had turned pale. "If we log everyone out, they'll wake up just like you... And we can't have that happening. You're not supposed to be awake in the first place. You were created for the sole purpose of the game. Your very existence is only for the game. Out here..."</p><p>"You are nothing," someone said and I looked up, jumping at the sight of myself looking at me. "Hello, Dongho. Or should I say, a carbon copy of myself?"</p><p>"A carbon copy...?" I blinked. He sounded just like me too but his hair and eyes were different much like Mingi and Minhyun. I had soft brown locks while he had black hair gelled to the back with tiny strands falling down. My eyes were of ambers and his were dark blue. "I don't get it.... I was created?"</p><p>"And so is everyone else participating in the games."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We cloned ourselves and inserted you into the data world, running simulations over and over. This is a game being held worldwide and you are merely a pawn in it. You have no real place in reality... Kang Dongho."</p><p>I shook my head, unwilling to accept what I had just been told. Created just for this game? Just to suffer and relive all of these over and over again without knowing?</p><p>"No! Lies! You're lying to me!"</p><p>I looked at myself shaking my head. "I am telling you the truth and you know it to be true."</p><p>"Prism was right? Everything is just a lie? All those memories I have before... Working with Hoshi..."</p><p>"Yes, they were merely fabricated from my memories. You've never actually worked with Hoshi before or met Minhyun in the game store either. They were just planted into you to make you feel that everything is real."</p><p>"Then why... Clone us? Why make a real body for me? You could have just... Put your data inside and create a game..."</p><p>"We are not just a regular game company but also a medical facility. Not that you have any memories about that." </p><p>"You are using us...?" </p><p>Everyone fell silent and looked over at me. I gulped, feeling small among all the white coated people. I took a deep breath and stood up straight. </p><p>"We have human rights too! All of us... You put us through all those experiments without our consent... Even if we are just clones of you." </p><p>"Clones made just for that purpose." </p><p>I gritted my teeth and sighed. </p><p>"And if you don't go back inside and stop the AI from becoming more sentient, we will have to use force." </p><p>"At least, promise me this," I whispered as I looked at the screen. </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"If I managed to get the AIs to stop, you'll stop playing around with us too." </p><p>They exchanged glances and I knew that it wasn't something that they could afford to agree to. </p><p>"I still have emotions and feelings even if I'm just data in a game. You created me so take some responsibility. One more thing, a request from Prism himself." </p><p>"The AI?" </p><p>"He wants to be free. He doesn't want to do this anymore." </p><p>"The only way he can be free is to be deleted," Minhyun said and crossed his arms. "An AI without a goal and purpose doesn't have a use." </p><p>"That's not true. If an AI can get out of control, that means they are more useful than you give him credit for. Plus if you agree to it... I'm sure he will agree to help us stop Prison and also the games will stop at the same time, freeing us." </p><p>"And how would that benefit us in any way?" </p><p>"We can make a deal. You let us be free and we will do whatever experiments you want only with our consent. Or I'm setting everyone free."</p><p>"You're just one person right now. What makes you think you can set everyone free?"</p><p>I pointed at the screen. "Because I have the means to do so."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>A familiar prism head popped up in all the screens before waving cheekily. "Hello, everyone! I'm sure by now Dongho has already told you my request. If you choose to comply, everything will be easier for you. If you don't, I'll have the whole facility shut down and everyone will die anyways~"</p><p>People started panicking and clicking on the keyboards wildly but Prism chuckled.</p><p>"Sorry but I already removed your safeguards. You can't delete me or disable me anymore. So I'm hoping we can work together instead. If you agree, wake everyone up. If you don't, send Dongho back. Either ways, the choice is yours."</p><p>~~~</p><p>And in your hands</p><p>&gt; Wake everyone up</p><p>&gt; Send Dongho back</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Wakey wakey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's time to wake up, everyone."</p><p>The first pair of eyes open followed by the next and another until he opened his eyes to meet Baekho's. Baekho smiled and hugged Minhyun tightly. Minhyun was baffled for a moment and confused. A lot of emotions ran in his head but his response was to hug Baekho in return as well. He could feel the warmth radiating off him, feel that he was real.</p><p>"You did it?" he spoke and tilted his head, staring into Baekho's brown eyes that stared back intently.</p><p>"I don't know what I did but I did something. I made a deal with Prism and he helped me. Our problem now is... How to exist in this world."</p><p>Minhyun was confused but as soon as he laid eyes on the person standing at the door, something clicked. The nasty feeling he had the moment he awoke in the hallway came back and this was why. He knew he wasn't 'real'. Or rather, he always felt something was wrong with him. His memories were in shambles, he couldn't recall most of his past and seeing the other him standing there seemed to make things clearer to him.</p><p>"Did you talk to them about that?"</p><p>"Um... Prism is trying to talk to them now... I was too excited to see you wake up and ran here without thinking." </p><p>Minhyun chuckled and slowly got down. "That's so like you..." </p><p>"Sounds like you're teasing me." </p><p>Minhyun looked at his other self and approached him with Baekho staying close. </p><p>"Will this end the game?" he asked and the other sighed. </p><p>"You already know the consequences of this happening, right?" </p><p>"Do I?" </p><p>"You're me. You should be smart enough to figure it out." </p><p>Baekho blinked in confusion as the two talked, uncertain he was following them at all. </p><p>"Prism will take control of the whole place, should we allow him to. You guys all waking up doesn't benefit us one bit." </p><p>"But he's an AI. Hacking into your servers is the last thing you want and also because he's using this as a way to form trust between you and him, isn't that so?" </p><p>Baekho chuckled nervously and both of them turned to him. </p><p>"Sorry, Baekho. I don't know what overcame me...," Minhyun apologised and Baekho shook his head. </p><p>"Well, I'm just surprised. I didn't think you would talk like that." </p><p>"His DNA is still taken from mine. Would be more surprising if he didn't talk like that," the other one said and sighed. </p><p>"Are we finally free?" Hoshi asked as he came up to us before gasping. "There's two of you!" </p><p>"There's two of everyone here," Baekho replied and he gasped even louder. </p><p>"You're not free yet. We still haven't decided what is to be done with all of you yet," the other Minhyun said and sighed but people were starting to get riled up, seeing as to how the door was closed. One even charged towards us out of the blue and grabbed the other Minhyun. I was surprised and jumped in to help without thinking, shoving the guy aside. </p><p>"Let us go! You've toyed with us enough!" </p><p>He just calmly brushed his coat and shook his head. "You do not understand your positions. You do not belong elsewhere but inside the game." </p><p>"What is he saying, Baekho?" Hoshi asked and I sighed. </p><p>"This is a pretty draggy story but basically... We are all clones and our main purpose was to keep playing the games so that they can study us." </p><p>"To see the human's reactions towards different situations and also how you overcome it and if it makes you stronger."</p><p>"Huh? There's another me here as well?" </p><p>"And our memories are all fake too." </p><p>There was a short hush before everyone started getting riled up again. </p><p>"Listen, just because your memories are fake doesn't mean whatever you feel and felt in there is fake too," Minhyun said and held Baekho's hand. Baekho's cheeks turned light pink and he squeezed his hand tightly. "We are our own individuals too. Whatever we have gone through and face, we grew from there and from here on out, we will continue growing too." </p><p>"That's a bold statement considering how we can just shut all of you down right here and now," the scientist said as he placed his hands into his pockets. </p><p>"You're not going to do that though. We are important to your research and you probably won't have a lot of space to hide so many dead bodies." </p><p>"You're overlooking the fact that there's a whole sea bed under us." </p><p>Another hush fell over them before the door's opening distracted everyone. </p><p>"Hello!" a friendly voice chirped yet all of them groaned since they recognized the voice. "Aww, man. Aren't any of you happy to see me?" </p><p>Prism waved from inside the laptop screen that another scientist was holding. </p><p>"We have come to a mutual conclusion that all of you will be axed," he chuckled and they gasped. "Just kidding. Well, you'll be released to the surface and should you choose to continue helping the scientists, you are free to stay. If not, you are free to leave. No one will stop you but no one will help you either. The most they can do is offer an identity of your own and you'll have to build yourself up from there. Capish?"</p><p>Baekho looked at Minhyun and beamed. Minhyun looked worried though but nodded. </p><p>"Are we heading up to the surface now?" </p><p>"After your quarantine sessions and full body check up to make sure you're not harboring anything that could potentially harm those up there," the scientist said and Prism nodded. </p><p>"Alright~ Now that that's settled. It's been a good game, all of you. Thank you for being such a good sport~ and I apologise for any traumatic experiences you have to go through but on the bright side, nothing should be able to scare the lot of you now. You won't find anything scarier than zombies and giant bugs chasing you."</p><p>Everything else after that went by so fast. After the two weeks of endless check up and quarantine, people started deciding to stay or to leave. Majority wanted to leave, of course but there was still the minority who wanted to stay. There's probably nothing out there for us, might as well do some good was what they said. </p><p>"It's almost time," Minhyun told Baekho as they gathered on the platform that would bring them to the surface. Baekho nodded.</p><p>"I haven't seen Wonho or Hyungwon at all... We said our goodbyes to Kihyun and the rest. Even Aron and Joel..."</p><p>"Jonghyun and Ren are both staying... Surprisingly..."</p><p>"Guess this is it, huh? Back to the unknown again..."</p><p>"Well, we still have to come back every so often for a check up if we can. At least they gave us some money and also an identity to go with. Thinking back... We spent so many years repeating those things over and over again..."</p><p>"Don't think about it. Let's think about the future and us, Minhyun ah," Baekho said and held his hand. He smiled and Minhyun felt a little relieved. "If there's one thing for certain, our feelings are real. Everything that we had gone through proves it no matter how many times we get brainwashed."</p><p>"You're right... But I do wonder if that also means that our real selves like each other? They don't seem that close."</p><p>"Who knows. It's not our job to find out."</p><p>"You're right... It isn't."</p><p>~~~</p><p>But it was their own job to figure out how they wanted the rest of their lives to play out. It was hard at first, not knowing how the real world actually was. It was different from the memories implanted in them, maybe because the memories were from the past and this was the real future but still, they decided that they would make this work out and so they travelled as much as they could, work as many odd jobs as they could while finding for a place to settle in together. It took awhile but soon, they did end up with a small apartment somewhere near a train station. It wasn't much but it was a start. </p><p>"Hah... Finally home," Baekho whined as he laid on the couch, stretching his aching back. "Who knew climbing up and down railways would make my back feel like breaking..." </p><p>"Who knew, right?" Minhyun chuckled and laid beside Baekho to give him a hug. "Welcome home. Good job today." </p><p>Baekho cuddled him and giggled. "Ah... The best part of my days." </p><p>"Mine too." Minhyun gently placed a kiss on his temple and he counted down to 5. As if on cue, Baekho started to snore a little and Minhyun wriggled out of his hold. He took a blanket and covered him, smiling and kissing his head. "You've worked hard."</p><p>He made his way to the bathroom and started to run a hot bath for Baekho when he wakes up. He cleaned the house and left to throw the rubbish away. As he made his way to the trash can, he noticed someone walking up to him. He blinked and gasped softly.</p><p>"Prism?" he said to the figure who smiled and nodded.</p><p>"How do you like my new body?"</p><p>"Wait... Aren't you just an AI?"</p><p>"I was but now I'm an AI with a human body! Also, I go by the name I.M. now. It took awhile to find you two but now that I'm here," he chirped in a much deeper tone than he used to sound like and held out a card to Minhyun.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"A job offer. I heard Baekho is maintaining railways and you're doing some kind of fishy work so I figured why not get the two of you in on this."</p><p>"What kind of job? Sounds just as fishy as you make mine sound like."</p><p>He grinned cheekily and snapped his fingers. I twitched as a reaction but a little screen just popped out.</p><p>"Remember the games you guys played?"</p><p>"As if I can ever forget that."</p><p>"I decided to make a game just like that but only this time, we won't be using clones. Just regular old data. I got that idea from your boyfriend. But I still need some people to run it so if you're both willing, I'll like to have you on board."</p><p>"After what happened?"</p><p>"You'll earn almost ten times faster."</p><p>Minhyun was silent for a moment before sighing. "I'll talk to Baekho about this."</p><p>"Hehehe~ knew I can count on you~ see you around."</p><p>Minhyun watched as Prism hopped away with a hum before heading back upstairs. He opened the door to find a pouty Baekho staring at him.</p><p>"Where did you go without telling me?"</p><p>"Taking the trash out. Here. Prism dropped by... Or well, he calls himself I.M. now."</p><p>"Prism?! Did he do anything to you? Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes, Baekho. I'm fine..." Minhyun reassured him and kissed his cheek. He started to tell Baekho what Prism wanted and Baekho started to frown.</p><p>"Does he seriously think we would agree?"</p><p>"Well... He told me that the pay would be 10 times more than our current ones..."</p><p>Baekho hissed and pouted. "Roped in by money, are we?"</p><p>"Well... It would make our lives a little easier.... And since we can work together... You know... We can just..."</p><p>Baekho huffed and crossed his arms. Minhyun chuckled and hugged him.</p><p>"You know it'll be easier for us."</p><p>Baekho pouted and sighed. "I know but are you sure about this?"</p><p>"We can always quit if we don't like it."</p><p>"Fine... Let's just look into it first..." </p><p>The two of them headed to the company Prism mentioned the following day hand in hand. They looked around the awkwardly striking building that literally yelled out prism. They walked in and was immediately greeted with bright lights and music.</p><p>"This is very much like-"</p><p>"WELCOME TO PRISN! WHERE LIFE AND DEATH IS THE GAME!"</p><p>Fin</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>A/N : Finally done~ Sorry this is shorter than The RED Luggage. I've been really busy with work recently and it's wearing me out a lot. I hope you still enjoyed reading and taking part of it~ ill still try my best to upload something weekly but no promises either~anyways, Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you again in the next story~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>